


I'll Uncover Your Lies

by Kiss_The_Falling_Sky



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bullying Mention, Character name spelled as Kiibo, Character name spelled as Ouma, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rantarou is a flirt, Slow Burn, Started with a headcanon, au where Shuichi and the others go to Hope's Peak, casual sex before dating, little bit of Kaede/Maki, now I'm here, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky/pseuds/Kiss_The_Falling_Sky
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is the second Super Highschool Level Detective to enter Hope's Peak Academy, and he isn't really sure how he's going to make it through the year. A combination of the anxiety of looking into people's eyes, a certain purple haired Supreme Leader, and a teacher who can't seem to stay on his feet, he has to try and make it to the end of the year.





	1. Welcome to Hope's Peak

Shuichi Saihara’s first two days at Hope’s Peak Academy as the Super Highschool Level Detective were...interesting. He started off in a class full of people he naturally didn’t know, but over the course of the day he got pretty close with some of them. The SHSL Figure Skater he met was funny and interesting, even though he joked about the hat he wore; someone he hoped he stayed friends with, and the SHSL Writer gave him no end of riddles to solve. He felt like he made two really good friends right off the bat, something he never thought he’d do, seeing as he had difficulty making friends when he was younger. He’d also met another SHSL Detective, a third year girl called Kyoko Kirigiri, who’d agreed to help him with his studies. 

Then the next day however, he found out he’d switched classes. A bunch of people had been collected from 80-A and 80-B to form a new class, 80-C, which was...odd yet not unheard of as the 77th class had also been split into two, but he went along with it anyway. He agreed with the other two to still meet up from time to time, but he wondered if that would happen, they’d probably forget all about him tomorrow. The people in his new class were more intriguing than the others, with people like the SHSL Anthropologist, Eptimologist and...Supreme Leader…? There were some normal ones too, like Maid, Pianist and Artist. Their teacher struggled to keep them under control, especially the Supreme Leader. What was his name again...Kokichi Ouma?

“Ouma! Sit down, we need to start class!” He demanded.

“Oh pleeaase~ it’s not like we even really have classes is it~?”

“Technically we do. We have practical exams at the end of the year, and we need to work on presentations for that.” The SHSL Maid, he thought her name was Kirumi Toujou, pointed out.

“Yeah but that’s a whole yeeaar away!” Kokichi whined.

As he continued to argue with the rest of the class, Shuichi stayed silent, trying to hide his growing annoyance at the absurdly small boy. He didn’t seem to understand how important getting into this school was for the rest of the students here, just because he was in for being the leader of a secret organisation no one could prove the existence of! Shuichi’s hands began to shake as he put up with ten minutes of noise, before slamming his hands on the desk to shut everyone up, and whirled round to face Kokichi. 

“Hey! Just because you think it’s easy to stay here for a whole year, doesn’t mean the rest of us do! Why don’t you just sit down, shut up, and let the rest of us get on with what we want to do!” He took deep breaths.

The Detective wasn’t normally prone to outbursts like this, but when he’s pushed to his limit like this he’d been known to have lashed out before. The Supreme Leader seemed shocked that Shuichi had been the one to call him out, and watched him with wide purple eyes. Before anymore could be said, the bell rang, telling them to move on to their lessons, and Shuichi knew exactly where he needed to be. He grabbed his bag and left the room first, not wanting to linger around there. Why did he have to be split away from the friend’s he’d already made?! 

“Hey! Saihara!” A girl’s voice called out at him.

He turned slowly, and saw two girls and two guys coming towards him. He recognised one of the girls as the SHSL Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu maybe, but the other three he had no idea. 

“You were amazing shutting Ouma up like that! He was in my class yesterday and he’s so annoying!” Kaede grinned excitedly.

“Ah...it was nothing...I just got a little frustrated. I’m not normally like that, I promise.” He mumbled, looking away.

“Well it was amazing! You’re Super Highschool Level Detective right?” One of the boy’s this time, Shuichi nodded at him. “That’s cool! I’m Kaito Momota! Luminary of the stars! I’m the Super Highschool Level Astronaut, if you didn’t already guess!” 

Kaito was loud, but he could tell that he was the SHSL Astronaut by the way he dressed, the inside of his coat had a galaxy theme that was actually rather pretty. 

“It’s nice to meet you, my name’s K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo, it’s probably easier. I’m the Super Highschool Level Robot.” He...Shuichi assumed Kiibo was a boy...smiled softly.

“Wait you’re an actual Robot?” The other girl with them suddenly piped up, after not speaking the entire time.

“Yes I am. Why?”

“Well...I just thought you were something to do with Robotic engineering. Not an actual Robot.” 

“That’s understandable. My creator designed me so that I acted and functioned as close to a normal teenage human as I could. I may be a Robot, but I’m nothing like the ones you see in movies.” He chuckled.

“Ah. Well I suppose that leaves me. My name is Maki Harukawa, I’m the Super Highschool Level...Assassin.” She seemed reluctant to tell him.

“A-Assassin?” Shuichi’s eyes widened.

“Yeah. And?” Her eyes darkened.

“N-nothing! That’s pretty cool Harukawa.” He laughed nervously, trying not to show it.

"Do you wanna die...?" She scowled, and Shuichi couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

“Anyway, we were gonna meet up for lunch later in the Cafeteria! Do you wanna join us?” Kaede asked, her eyes shining with hope.

“Uuh, sure why not. I’d better get going, but I’ll meet you there ok?”

They all nodded and headed off in their own directions, probably to various classrooms. Shuichi looked at his timetable and found the room he was meeting Kyoko in, somewhere up on the third floor, and it would just be the two of them until after lunch. He wasn’t entirely sure what they’d be doing, since he spent most of yesterday with his Homeroom class, but he was sure she’d explain it to him. The purple haired girl was waiting for him in the room patiently, a very small smile appearing when he entered.

“Hi, glad to see you found the room ok. I know this place is massive, and it’s easy to get lost. Was homeroom ok?”

“It was...fine. I got split from the one I was in yesterday, I think they were both too big.”

“Oh right. What do you think of them?”

“Some of them are nice, I think I’ve made some friends? I’m meeting for lunch later but…”

“They’re like the majority of Hope’s Peak students and are pretty eccentric?” She chuckled.

“Yeah...some of them seem pretty chilled out but...there’s this one guy...Kokichi Ouma...The Super Highschool Level Supreme Leader. He’s totally insane.” 

“Supreme Leader huh…?” She pressed one finger to her lip.

Shuichi noticed pretty quickly that they both had their habits when they were deep in thought. Kirigiri would press the side of her index finger to her bottom lip, while Shuichi would cover his entire mouth. They were little habits, but it was an interesting thing for him to notice, even though she probably noticed the minute they met yesterday.

“What was his name? Kokichi Ouma? Alright, let’s try and investigate his organisation shall we?” That small smile appearing on her face again.

“Is that ok?”

“Why wouldn’t it be? We’re doing something that hones our talents right? Besides, for your end of year presentation, you could expose Ouma. That’d get them interested.” 

“I suppose. But I don’t really know anything about him other than his name.”

“And what do Detectives do when they need to know more?”

He paused, thinking about it. Was she implying that he should get close to Ouma just to find out stuff about him? That...didn’t seem right. Shuichi frowned at her, he didn’t really like the shorter boy but he didn’t really want to do that.

“I’m sure there are other unsolved cases I could do...I don’t really like him but…Getting close to him just to expose him? It doesn’t feel right.”

“Shuichi, we’re detectives. It’s our job to look into people like him. I’m sure you could do it.”

That only made him frown more, as the older girl started to type. Part of him could imagine her doing that to one of her own classmates, but it kind of unsettled him. He watched her type away on the computer, trying to find anything she could just with Kokichi’s name, until she eventually sighed.

“I’m not getting anywhere with it. I’ll leave it to you, but keep me updated yeah?” 

Shuichi sighed, but sat down at his own desk and brought out his laptop. As he loaded all of the programs he’d need up, he wondered whether he should look into Kokichi for more of a side project, rather than risk a potential friendship, and research an unsolved case for his presentation. He opened two separate notes, called one Ouma and the other one an unsolved murder he found after contacting his Uncle who had contacted the police. 

While he’d been waiting for his Uncle to get back to him, he’d looked up all known Cult organisations and mafia families within Japan, and none of their leaders were affiliated with the name Ouma, alias or otherwise. Which was...disheartening. With so little information he definitely wouldn’t be able to use this, whether he was his classmate or not. He made a fair bit of progress with the investigation, the Police actually had very little information to work with, when the bell for lunch rang.

“I’m heading for lunch. Will you be here after lunch?” Shuichi asked, Kyoko.

“No, I’m doing some field work. I’ll see you tomorrow though. Don’t overwork yourself. And don’t worry about your teacher. He’ll be fine with you.” She assured him.

He nodded and headed out, keeping an eye out mainly for Kiibo, as it would have been hard to miss him, and the others after grabbing his food tray. In the end, he spotted them thanks to Kaito yelling something about Maki needing to smile more, and it was Kaede who saw him coming first.

“Saihara! You came!” She grinned.

“I said I would.” He sat down next to Kiibo.

“What food did you get?” The Robot asked.

“Oh just some Maki...Rolls…” His eyes suddenly flicked to the girl sitting across from him.

“Yes I know. Moving on.” She rolled her eyes. 

Before anything else could be said, Shuichi was forcefully pushed into Kiibo’s lap, as the others groaned around him. When he looked up, he had to restrain himself from groaning too, as Kokichi was grinning at him.

“Wooow Saihara~ I didn’t know you were into Robots~” He smirked.

“Ouma, if you’re going to join us please ask next time.” Kiibo mumbled, helping Shuichi to right himself.

“Yeah yeah whatever Kiiboy! Saihara, I’ve been meaning to ask you, you speak really femininely, don’t you?” The small boy leaned closer to him.

“Um...I guess? I dunno. It’s just how I talk?” 

“Oh reeaally? It’s not just something you put on!?”

“Of course not! Why would I-”

“Hahaha! That was a lie, I know you don’t put it on! A detective wouldn’t so something soooo underhanded.”

In the end, Kokichi stayed with them for lunch, and he was the most talkative person Shuichi had ever had the...fortune? Misfortune? He didn’t really know...of knowing. But the more he talked, and the more he slipped in small lies, the more interested Shuichi got with him. The more he wanted to know him. When lunch ended, they all stood up and got ready to head off to their individual classes, Kokichi hip bumped him and grinned.

“See you later my beloved Saihara~” With that, he left.

“Hey, Saihara, can I walk with you? I think our next classes are close by?” Kaede offered.

“Oh! Uh, yeah sure!” He smiled, comparing timetables.

As they walked they discussed what they were going to do for their presentations, Shuichi explaining what he could of his case, and Kaede talking about composing some long complicated piece on the piano.

“I’d have to be careful not to bore them half to death though, wouldn’t I?” She laughed.

“I’m not so sure Akamatsu. I’ve never heard you play but I’m sure you’re amazing!” 

“Aaw thank you~!” She giggled. “Oh uh...Saihara...about Kokichi?”

“Ugh…” Shuichi groaned. “Don’t remind me. Hopefully he doesn’t make a habit of that.”

“Oh no! That wasn’t what I meant at all!” 

“Huh? Then what did you mean?”

“I just meant, that he seemed interested in you. It was quite funny to watch! He didn’t take his eyes off you!” Before Shuichi could refute, she stopped. “Well, this is me! See you tomorrow Saihara!” 

She giggled and slid inside the room, leaving Shuichi to stare after her with wide eyes. Kokichi was...interested in him? He hadn’t noticed what the Supreme leader had been doing as he spoke, focusing more one his words for information, but why would he just be staring at him? Why did the idea of that make him blush?! He shook the thought out of his head as he entered his classroom, only to be greeted by a man, who he assumed was his teacher, tangled up in some wires from...somewhere.

“Shuichi Saihara right?! I got a little uh...tangled up in something! Could you help me out?!” 

The black haired boy sighed and placed his bag down at his desk, before going over to help his teacher. A combination of some very interesting friends, Kokichi Ouma, and this...teacher...This was going to be an interesting three years.


	2. Falling into Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi gets into the swing of life at Hope's Peak Academy,  
> But Kokichi is still causing issues.

After the first day, Shuichi found himself falling into a routine. Homeroom was spent as the teacher tried to stop Kokichi from making Gonta stand on his desk for one reason or another, in his morning classes spent most of the time with Kyoko, lunch with Maki, Kaito, Kiibo, Kaede and annoyingly Kokichi, then the afternoon was either with just his teacher, or his teacher and Kyoko, the occasional field session when he’d have to interview witnesses or suspects, then back to his dorm room, as most students stayed on campus unless their families lived close. 

He made quite a bit of progress on both of his investigations, more so on the murder case than Kokichi. The boy was tight lipped about himself, but whenever he did let something slip it was impossible to tell if it was true without about 20 minutes of cross referencing. From what he’d said, his organisation was known throughout the city for stunts they pulled. Shuichi cross referenced what he’d said to some news stories in various cities across Japan, and the closest thing he could find was a small group who were pretty harmless, just dumb pranks across the city, and they’d been in a couple of pretty small news stories. But other than that he couldn’t get actual solid proof that Kokichi was linked to them. 

“Any luck?” Kyoko asked him, when he’d been at Hope’s Peak for a month.

“I’m actually pretty close to solving it actually. I have three main suspects who all have motives but...it could be anyone of them...if not all of them…” He held his face.

“I was talking about Ouma, but that’s good too. I remember the last time the police opened up that case, they got nowhere with it.”

Shuichi hummed quietly. Ouma was...a completely different mystery to his unsolved murder. Not only in terms of researching him, but on a personal level too. Ever since Kaede told him about Kokichi’s supposed interest in him, he’d started to notice it too. Out of the five of them, Shuichi was the one Kokichi hung off of most, a lot of the time physically clinging to the Detective. Was his friend right? And if she was...in what way was the Supreme leader interested in someone like him? Shuichi was quiet, reserved and extremely uninteresting, so why would someone like Kokichi have any kind of interest in him!? The purple haired girl leaned over him and opened his note titled “Ouma”, her eyes scanning over it. He didn’t know what she was thinking, he never knew what she was thinking, she was harder to read than Kokichi was, but it was obvious that she wasn’t impressed by the lack of information.

“Pretty good, but nothing you could use in your end of year presentation.” Kyoko sighed.

“I don’t want to use Kokichi as my presentation. He’s...actually kind growing on me and my friends...” Shuichi blushed faintly.

“Can I give you some advice Shuichi?” 

“Uuh...sure?”

“Attachments in our line of work isn’t good. People could get hurt. If someone has a grudge against you, and they know about...say a girlfriend…” 

Shuichi involuntarily flinched at the mention of girl’s in an intimate way. He never really imagined himself in any kind of relationship, but he’d figured out a while ago that he was Bisexual and wouldn’t mind being with either a boy or a girl, though he was sure he had more of a preference for men. Kyoko noticed the little movement, and rolled his her eyes.

“Girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. If they know about your significant other, they can use them against you.”

“I know that...But my friends are my friends.”

“Yeah, but if the culprit in this case gets their hands on them-”

“I get it!” He snapped, suddenly feeling really tired.

“Whatever. It’d be good if you did Kokichi. But the thing you’re researching is good too. Just be careful.”

After that she left him to go and do some field work, he believed she needed to do some more interviews, and he went over all of the notes and alibis he had. There had to be something he was missing. It was impossible for all three of them to have killed the Victim here, he’d ruled that out weeks ago so...which one of them was it. The Detective was so engrossed in his work, that he didn’t notice the door opening and someone slipping in, that was until said person draped themselves across Shuichi’s shoulders.

“Saaaiharaaaa~!” Kokichi sang.

“Ah!” Shuichi jumped, elbowing the smaller boy in the stomach.

Kokichi coughed and doubled over a little, making Shuichi jump to his feet to make sure he was ok. As the Detective checked him, he started to wonder why on earth he was feeling this rush of concern for the short boy. 

“Ahaha! It’s ok~ I was lying~! I’m fine~!” As much as he said that, Shuichi could tell be he strained voice that he was in a little pain.

“Ouma, what are you doing here? Don’t you have your own project to work on?”

“I do, but it’s working itself out at the minute. What about yoouuu~? Don’t you have your third year partner~?”

“She’s doing her own field research right now. So it’s just me until after lunch.”

“How’s it going~?”

Shuichi paused before he answered. Why was Kokichi asking him as if he was genuinely interested in what he was doing, and on top of that why was he leaning in so close?! He felt his body start to shake, so he shuffled away a little.

“Um...it’s ok. Stressful. One of them did it but...I can’t figure out which.” 

“Is it really that hard to figure out? Surely it’s obvious which one it is?”

“No...actually it’s not. Each one has the motive to kill, and yet each of them has an alibi that holds. It’s not a simple thing to work out, and I can’t get it wrong.” He scowled at his screen.

He felt Kokichi press his chest into his back, and it was like all the blood in his body had rushed up to his cheeks. Why was he blushing so hard because of Kokichi?! The Detective took a deep breath and let him stay there. It was just Kokichi being Kokichi, there was no need to get flustered, he could deal with him hanging off his back for a few minutes, and he was probably blushing because the smaller boy was like a god damned human radiator! How could one tiny human produce so much heat in september!?

“Why don’t you give it a break~? We could go to lunch early? I’ll buy you coffee?”

“Um...Why would you want to do that? Let alone buy me something?”

Without a pause, Kokichi started laughing and babbling, something about lying about buying him coffee and only joking about want to spend time alone together, to the point that Shuichi couldn’t really understand him. The smaller boy jumped away from the detective, as if the contact had suddenly start to burn him, and made a million incoherent excuses as he left. Shuichi wasn’t sure what to take from this little encounter, but before he could think about it too much, the school bell rang to announce lunch. 

Once Shuichi found their usual lunch table, he was the last one there, even Kokichi had beaten him there. He sat down in the space Kaede made for him, between herself and Kokichi, who tried to act nonchalant about him being there.

“How was your studying Shuichi?” Kaito asked him with a smirk.

It hadn’t been long before the five of them had started calling each other by their first names, out of the people he ate with the only person he still called by the Surname was Kokichi, but it still felt a little weird, despite how close they felt they all were. 

“A pain. I’m not getting anywhere. Just going in circles.” He sighed, slumping into his chair.

“I’m sure you’ll get there with it. You’re the Super Highschool Level Detective!” Kaede tried to encourage him.

“Easier said than done, Kaede. Easier said than done.” He sighed. “What about you guys?”

“My piece is coming along well! Just working out some kinks.” The Pianist smiled.

“It feels good to me, but I don’t know whether the judges will like it.” Kaito groaned, slumping. 

“I’m still working on it. It’s hard to come up with anything when you’re whole body could be Iruma’s walking project.” Kiibo sighed, rubbing his face, remembering Miu’s determination to take him apart.

“Mine’s easy.” Maki had the tiniest smirk on her face.

“Maki, don’t give Shuichi extra work!” Kaede grinned, making everyone around the table laugh.

Shuichi laughed along with them, but his attention was elsewhere. And by elsewhere, he meant on Kokichi. The purple haired boy’s eyes hadn’t left him since they’d sat down, and suddenly it dawned on him what Kaede had been saying that first day they walked to afternoon classes together. Kokichi watched him...a lot. It was subtle, he didn’t know whether anyone but Kaede had noticed, but it was a miracle he could look at him so much whilst still being subtle. 

“What are you doing Ouma?” Kiibo asked quietly, prepared for any remarks the smaller boy had.

“Ooh I can’t really get into it. Would ruin the surprise~” He grinned.

“You’re like a child sometimes, Ouma.” Shuichi sighed.

This pulled a loud laugh out of him, but Shuichi didn’t fail to notice the slight pout on Kokichi’s face when he turned away a little. That being said...he didn’t really know what to do about it. He could say whatever he wanted to Kokichi about it, but he knew the boy would laugh it off and lie about it, turning it on how Shuichi was paying such intense attention to him. He sighed, wondering if he should talk to anyone about it. Kaito, Kiibo and Maki would make fun of him, Kaede would tell him to talk to him about it, Kyoko...well...he knew what Kyoko would say, and his family wasn’t an option. 

“Hey, Shuichi? You’ve been real quiet from a while now, are you ok?” Kiibo asked from across the table.

“Yeah...just thinking.” He mumbled, opting to ignore the obscure look on Kokichi’s face.

By Kaede’s expression, she could tell that something Kokichi related was on Shuichi’s mind, so she excused them both, under the pretence of wanting him to turn her music pages. Everyone, probably except Kokichi, bought into it and waved them off with smiles, again except for Kokichi, who watched them go with a small frown.

“So, wanna tell me what’s up?” She asked him, finding a quiet corridor to sit in.

“I see what you mean about Kokichi...but now I’ve noticed it’s bothering me.” 

“Mmm, but why is it bothering you? You wanna know more about him right? Isn’t this the best way?”

“I guess...it’s weird. I’ve never encountered a person like him before.”

She hummed quietly, but in the end neither of them could come up with a reason as to why this would make Shuichi so unnerved, and it wasn’t long before they had to go to class. Kaede patted his shoulder, with a promise that everything would be ok eventually, and he wanted to believe her...but could she keep that promise?

“I’ll have to leave you here ok?” Kaede said as they reached Shuichi’s classroom.

“Mmm…” He mumbled.

“It’ll be ok. Everything. You’ll solve your case, and sort things out with Kokichi.”

He gave her a soft smile, and watched her leave, her parting words going around in his head. Maybe she was right, maybe it would all work out in the end. A small smile crept onto his face, as he opened the door to his class room...to see his teacher under several boxes and Kyoko looking ready to commit a murder herself.

“What...How…”

“I don’t know, I just walked in and he was like this.” She sighed.

“I was trying to tidy the store cupboard and everything fell on me!” He whined.

Kyoko and Shuichi looked at each other, both of them despairing at being paired with such an apparently incompetent teacher. 

“Well...we’d better get him out of there…” Shuichi sighed, not making any move to aid his teacher.

“Yeah...probably…” She also didn’t move.

“Kids please! They’re suffocating me!” 

With a sigh of resignation, the two of them started pulling boxes off of their teacher, and it hit them how often they had to get him out of situations like this, considering he was a Hope’s Peak teacher and researcher. Couldn’t he at least stay upright for longer than five minutes?! Once their teacher was set straight, he pulled out his laptop, and stared at the blank screen for a while, the only things on his mind was what Kaede and Kokichi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the characters are all ok?  
> I'm kinda worried some of them are out of character...  
> I do like writing fo Kokichi though.


	3. First Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes to his first interrogation, and it doesn't go that well.  
> Warning: Vague almost panic attack

After days of no progress, Shuichi only had two suspects left, and he was certain it was one of them. There were no other possibilities to consider, he was sure of it. Which meant he was going on his first field assignment, interrogating one of his suspects. The person had supposedly lashed out aggressively to people who had asked him questions before, so he’d been given a guard of two highly trained police officers. Kaede and the others had wished him luck at lunch before he left, Kokichi’s face displaying an expression that resembled a poorly hidden concern. Was he worried about him? That was something, but he knew what he was doing, this was a Detective’s job after all. He’d seen his Uncle interrogate people a number of times, and he knew enough tricks to get the information he wanted. 

“Um...so this guy...What exactly did he do to the last person to interrogate him?” He asked nervously, as the guards drove him to the location.

“I would tell you but...you need to do your job with a clear head. Don’t worry about it, we won’t let anything happen to you.” One guard mumbled.

Shuichi fell silent after that, seeing that the two of them weren’t exactly the most talkative people in the world. The rest of the drive was kind of boring, and his mind started to wander back to the academy. He wondered what Kokichi and the others were doing. Kaede was probably playing the piano, Kiibo, Kaito and Maki were probably working on their projects, and Kokichi would be...what would Kokichi be doing? Now was usually the time he came to bother him so...would he miss him? Probably not, Kokichi didn’t seem like to worry about others.

Upon arriving at this guy’s hotel, they informed the desk who they were and what they were here to do. Shuichi didn’t miss the odd look the receptionist gave him, but that was why he wore his hat, to make sure he didn’t have to look people in the eyes. She let them go up, and the man who opened the door was...not at all what his picture showed. There was some resemblance but...it was as if since the murder he’d really let himself go. Hair unkempt, stubble on his jaw, shadows under his eyes, he looked worse than Shuichi did whenever he stayed up all night

“Um...excuse me? Are you Mr Ito Fuyuki?” He asked politely.

“Yes...You’re the Saihara kid right? You took on the case? A little young.”

“I’m in my first year at Hope’s Peak Academy, I’m hoping to solve this case for my end of year project. If it’s alright, I’d like to ask you a few questions based on new evidence?”

“Oh uh...sure sure. Are the...the bodyguards necessary?” He stepped aside to let them.

“I’m still a minor, so yes, they are.” 

Shuichi stepped inside and took a seat on one side of the table by the window. He had a black bag with him that contained the new pieces of evidence that he would need to run by this man. But first thing’s first, he needed to confirm his alibi.

“Alright, what do you want to talk about?” Fuyuki sat across from him.

“I was hoping you could go over your alibi again? The victim was your sister right?”

“Yes that’s right. My alibi huh…? Ok.” 

After a deep breath, Fuyuki told his story of where he was the night of his sister’s death, what he was doing, who he was with. And all of it held up compared to what he said the first time. No mistakes, no contradictions. His alibi still held...so that meant it could be the other person...unless he was as good at lying as Kokichi.

“Alright, thank you very much. I have some new pieces of evidence, I was wondering if you could see if you recognise anything.”

“Ah yeah, that’s no problem.” 

Shuichi found that Fuyuki had been more than cooperative for him, answering his questions with honesty, he couldn’t really understand why people had been so worried about him. He actually found him pleasant to talk to, though unfortunately he didn’t recognise any of the evidence.

“Right...there’s just one more, then I’ll be out of your way.” He pulled out a necklace in a plastic bag.

Any evidence of the calm, rational man he’d been talking to for the last half hour was suddenly gone, as soon as he saw the necklace. Fuyuki’s eyes widened as he stared at the small object.

“Where...did you get that…?” He whispered.

“Do you know what it is?” Shuichi asked cautiously.

“That...that was my sister’s! Where the fuck did you find it!” He stood up, his voice rising to a shout.

“I-in the forest not far where she was found!” Shuichi leaned back in his chair.

“THAT’S MY SISTER’S! YOU FUCKING GIVE THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW!” 

One of the guards pulled Shuichi away from him as Fuyuki lunged for him. Now he understood. This man may seem normal, but the minute someone showed him anything that was his sister’s he’d fly off the handle. The other guard restrained him, ordering his colleague to get the detective out of there and back to the car. He was vaguely aware of the older man asking if he was ok, but all he could do was nod, as if his voice was trapped in his throat. They drove back in silence, despite the man’s feeble attempts at conversations. 

“So uh...you gonna see your friends?”

“I’m gonna go back to my room. I’m tired.”

“Need me to walk you?”

“No...I’ll be fine.” 

Without waiting to hear his answer, Shuichi headed off towards the dormitory area. He kept his eyes on his feet, not wanting to look at any of the other SHSL students heading towards their own rooms. Behind the locked door, he took off his hat and slid down to sit on the floor. Shuichi knew that being a detective could be dangerous, he’d seen his Uncle come over with a new bruise every other month from aggressive suspects. He knew what he was getting into…so why did he feel so...so sick?!

Eventually, he stood up, showered, and made some attempt to properly get ready for bed. As he stood in the shower, letting the water soak him in attempt to get the cold feeling out of his body; Fuyuki’s loud voice ringing in his head. Shuichi’s shoulders started to shake as he tried to stop thinking about the rage in the man’s eyes, the intense fear that had gripped him. Before he could think too much about it, the detective shut the water off, wrapped one towel around his waist and started to dry his hair, when there was a knock at his door. 

“Huh?” He mumbled, staring at the door.

Who would want to come to his room at...8pm?! How long had he been in the shower?! How long had he sat on the floor when he came in?! Shuichi groaned quietly at his inability to tell time when he was freaked out, and pulled on a plain white long sleeved t-shirt and some jeans, and out of habit his hat, before going to open it...just a fraction.

“Hello?” He mumbled.

“Saihara~? I didn’t think you’d be awake!” Kokichi grinned at him.

“Ouma…? Why are you here? And shouldn’t you be asleep too?” 

“The Super High School Level Supreme Leader doesn’t need sleep! But...can I come in? I wanna talk to you.” 

Shuichi shrugged and let the smaller boy in, watching as he sat down on the bed. The detective sat next to him, and all of a sudden Kokichi seemed nervous. He fiddled with his hands for a second, before taking a deep breath, as if he was biting a bullet.

“I saw you come back from your field session earlier, I was wondering if you were ok?”

Something in his mind flipped, and he felt what had happened creeping up again. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up, hear his blooding pounding in his ears, the panic started to rise again. What would have he had done if those two officers hadn’t been there! He could have died! His breathing grew shallow, and he was vaguely aware of Kokichi saying things to him, but none of them really got through to him. Until…

“Shuichi!”

He looked up at him, he’d never even realised Kokichi knew his first name, until he remembered he’d said it the first day in their homeroom. The purple haired boy held his face, a little more gently than he expected,and pushed Shuichi’s fringe away from his face.

“Listen to me, take deep breaths, ok? In and out.” 

Shuichi did as he said, and he found himself able to breathe easier, his heart beat slowed and he started to feel calmer. Kokichi looked relieved and let him go, but he still kept one hand on his knee, showing him he was still there.

“Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I just...I went to interrogate a suspect, and it went fine, it doesn’t seem like it’s him, which is good. But I went over some new evidence with him, and he...tried to grab me. It was like someone flipped a switch in his head...and I couldn’t...I couldn’t move! If there hadn’t been officers there with me then…” Shuichi swallowed, trying to get rid of the feeling.

“Hey, let’s not think about it now, ok? Tell me about yourself. I feel like I don’t know you at all.” He grinned.

Despite his best interest, Shuichi ended up telling him a lot about himself. How he got scouted for Hope’s Peak, his uncle, his parents, even the reason he wore his hat. If he was totally honest with himself, he didn’t know why he was telling Kokichi these things, he’d told Kaede most of it, the only exception being about his hat. So why was he finding it so easy to talk to the boy who lied 90% of the time. He tried a couple of times, to get Kokichi to talk about himself, but the purple haired boy dodged his questions by either ignoring him or lying about it. He supposed that was something that would never changed.

“Is...is it ok if I keep calling you Shuichi?” Kokichi suddenly asked, after a few minutes of silence.

“Hm? Oh yeah, sure it is.” He shrugged, supposing it was ok.

“You can call me Kokichi too, ok?”

“Alright, Kokichi.” He said, trying it out for once.

Shuichi couldn’t be sure, but he swore he saw Kokichi’s cheeks turn a bright red in the darkness of his room. They watched each other for a while, not saying anything but a whole lot being conveyed. Kokichi was making a proper effort to be his friend for once, and for some reason it made him happy. 

“Hey, Shuichi?” He finally broke the silence?

“Hm?” 

“I know you said the hat is important for you, because of what happened. But could you take it off for me?”

“Wha-what?” He shuffled back away from him.

“Take your hat off~! Pleeaase~? I wanna know what my darling Shuichi looks like without it~!”

“But...Kokichi…” He didn’t understand why the Supreme leader was so insistent. 

“Come on come on come on come on~!” He begged.

With a sigh of resignation, Shuichi lifted the cap off of his head, and placed it between the two of them, struggling to meet his eyes. It was always like this before he started wearing the cap, ever since that one case, he couldn’t look people in the eyes.

“Hey. Look at me?”

“I can’t…”

“Yes you can. You’re Shuichi Saihara! The Super High School Level Detective!”

For some reason, Kokichi’s words resonated in him, and despite every cell in his body at him screaming to put the hat back on, he managed to force his head up to look at the purple haired boy in front of him. There was a minute’s pause, and in that minute Shuichi felt extremely self conscious, and began to reach of his hat, until Kokichi grabbed him.

“Leave it for a sec.” He mumbled.

Having Kokichi’s eyes on him like this made him squirm a little, but he managed to keep his head up. He wasn’t entirely sure why the purple haired boy was doing this, but the longer they stayed like that, the less he felt uncomfortable, the easier it was to look into his eyes.

“You should leave your hat more, you know?”

“But…”

“I mean it. You haven’t done anything to hurt anyone here. You were doing the right thing then.”

“Mmm...maybe. Ok, Kokichi, now let me ask you something.”

“Go ahead my dear detective~!”

“Why did you come here? I can’t believe you’d just come here to check on me.” 

An expression that Shuichi had never seen on the smaller boy before passed across Kokichi’s face. Only it was soon replaced with a wide grin and almost hysterical laughter escaped his mouth.

“Oh! That was a lie~! I just wanted to know why you looked like you wet yourself~! No one cares about me, so I don’t care about anyone! I’m gonna go now! Night Shuichi~!”

Before the detective could stop him, Kokichi jumped off the bed and ran for the door, leaving through it without another word. Shuichi would have been a little annoyed at the sudden change in his attitude, but his mind played certain words over and over again.

“No one cares about me...so I don’t care about anyone….” He repeated, biting his lip. 

He decided it would be better to think about it in the morning, and before going to bed, he wrote down what Kokichi said to put on his computer the next time he was in lesson. Shuichi slid under his sheets and curled up a little, a new question on his mind. Why was his heart beating so fast?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? Almost forgot to upload this I've been so distracted!  
> But yeah it's still here on time even if a little late!  
> So enjoy!  
> Follow my Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


	4. The Fatal Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi comes to the worst realisation  
> Kokichi dodges questions like he's in the matrix

The next morning came far too quickly for the Detective, and it was oh so tempting to just hide in his room for the rest of the day, ignoring his classmates, ignoring Kyoko...ignoring Kokichi, ignoring the thudding in his chest. In the end, however, he pulled himself together and crawled out of bed; into his uniform. He stood in front of the mirror for a minute, looking at his face, down at his hat, then back again. Shuichi wondered if he could get through the day without it, it had been over a year since he started wearing it so…

“Come on Shuichi! It’s just a hat right? You don’t need it, you don’t need it!” He told himself, looking his reflection in the eyes.

Without looking, he threw the cap onto his bed and grabbed his bag on the way out. Homeroom, that was his first challenge. The people around him on the way there didn’t matter, they didn’t know him, he could ignore them. All he had to do was take this one step at a time. First homeroom, then Kyoko, then lunch. He didn’t want to think about what Kokichi would say, based on his words from last night, whether they good or bad. The closer he got to the door, the faster his heart started to beat. What would the others say? Would they laugh? Shuichi opened the door and stepped inside, keeping his eyes low, feeling 15 pairs of eyes turn to him.

“Go-good morning.” He mumbled, going to his seat.

Not much was said, and the teacher didn’t even show up today, but he could feel the occasional glance in his direction. Shuichi chewed on his pen in a desperate attempt to not look around at all of them, until Kaede, Kaito, Kiibo and Maki dropped into the seats around him, several looks of excitement on their faces. 

“So….” Kaito smirked.

“So?” Shuichi tried to act like there was nothing wrong.

“You’re not wearing your hat!” Kaede helpfully pointed out.

“Uh yeah...yeah I um...just decided I need to…” 

“It’s a good thing! You have really nice eyes, but they’re normally hidden behind the hat.” Kiibo sighed.

The four of them continued to talk around him, but Shuichi wasn’t really paying attention anymore. His eyes had started to wander around the classroom, making a note of every little group that had formed. The only person who didn’t fit into that was...Kokichi. He sat alone, focused on his phone, but at the same time his eyes kept flitting over to Shuichi’s own group, as if he wanted to join them but couldn’t bring himself to. The Supreme Leader had a small smile on his face, which quickly disappeared behind his hand when their eyes met across the room. 

“Shuichi?” 

“Hm?” He looked back at Kaede.

“It’s time to go! Is everything ok…?” 

“Ye-yeah...I think so…”

Kaede lead him past Kokichi, and the detective could practically feel those purple eyes burning holes into his back. They got half way down the hall, when Kaede looked at him.

“So, Kokichi was staring at you a whole lot today. And...you were staring a whole lot back?”

“I...don’t really know. He came to my room last night, claiming to be worried about me...he convinced me not to where my hat...he seemed genuinely curious about me...but then he laughed and started talking about how he lied...and what makes it so frustrating is that...my heart won’t stop racing.”

“Shuichi…?” She frowned.

“God...I’ve never felt like this before I...Kaede...I think…”

“You like him, don’t you?” Her frown turned into a smile.

“....Is it that obvious?”

“Only because you’re admitting it to me. You’re not as easy to read than you think you are.”

“Mmm…” He sighed. “What should I do about it…?”

“Well...you like him right? Like, you wanna kiss him, and cuddle him?”

“I dunno...I haven’t really thought about it that much.” 

“So, think about it a little. Tell me later how you feel.”

He nodded and slipped into his classroom, judging by the absence of Kyoko that he was going to be on his own for a while. Part of him was thankful for this, because he had to write up his report from yesterday and he didn’t want to do that when he knew she’d be asking him how it went. 

As his laptop switched on, he thought about the conversation with Kaede. He felt somewhat certain that he at least liked Kokichi but...was that just platonic...or was it more, like Kaede thought? He imagined the Supreme Leader in his mind, thinking what it would be like to kiss him, hold his hand, cuddle him, but then his mind went to...strange places. Shuichi’s own lips against Kokichi’s neck, their bodies crushed together, Kokichi’s thigh between his legs, his hands around his neck-

“Ah!” He ripped himself out of his head, before the situation in his pants grew any worse.

So that settled that question, he actually liked Kokichi a whole lot more than he realised, which was a problem in itself due to the Supreme Leader’s erratic behaviour. But now the question was how he dealt with this. It was very unlikely that he’d ever have such a serious conversation with him so...that left one option, ignoring his feelings until they consumed him. 

“That...doesn’t sound great…” He mumbled to himself.

Shuichi chewed on his lip until it was raw and bleeding, as he typed out everything he had written down on his notepad, which included things from his case, and that one thing Kokichi said last night. Those words still played on his mind, but it give him a few questions. Like where were his parents? Who looked after him if not them? His organisation maybe? He ran his tongue over his abused lip, and slammed his laptop shut before his mind wandered again. Whilst he’d been spacing out, the bell for lunch had rang, and he felt like the days were going by faster and faster.

Much to his relief, Kaede was the first person there today, meaning he had at least a little time to talk to her before the others arrived. Shuichi slumped into the chair next to her, and she patted his head gently, knowing exactly what the Detective needed to be comforted.

“You done much thinking?” She asked him.

“Yeah…”

“And…?”

“Mmmmm…Kaede I think I like him…” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Well, that’s good! It’s good to have someone you like!” She was obviously trying to make it positive.

“Yeah but...him? He’s so...unpredictable. And yet...I find that endearing.”

“Aaaah…” Kaede sighed. “You are so head over heels for him.” 

Before the conversation could continue, Maki, Kiibo and Kaito rolled in, the dark haired girl yelling at the two of them for not even making a start on their end of year project. They sat across from Shuichi and Kaede, it had become common practice to leave room next to the Detective for Kokichi to eventually slot himself into, and they each gave him a bright smile, probably because he’d stopped wearing his hat. It was a tiny gesture...but the feeling of encouragement he got from them, only made him want to come out without the hat more. Eventually, the Supreme Leader joined them, sliding right up to Shuichi the moment he sat down.

“Whoooaaa~! So you actually got rid of that emo hat! I didn’t think you would~” 

“What made you say that?” 

“Oh I dunno~! Maybe the look on your face when you walked in.” He grinned. “Actually that was a lie. I just figured you’d wanna keep wearing it! But looks like I was wroong~” He sang.

Kaede caught his eye, and with a firm smile she mouth ‘talk to him’. He didn’t particularly want to have that conversation with Kokichi in front of the others, to be honest he didn’t want to have that conversation at all, but he supposed he should. It seemed the blonde girl had planned for this too, as she soon stood up and clapped her hands.

“Oh! I just realised! I haven’t shown you three my piece yet! Ouma? Stay here with Shuichi?”

“But-” The detective tried to object.

“Sure thing~! I’d never pass up an opportunity for some alone time with my beloved Shuichi~!”

The use of his first name caught him off guard for a second, until he remembered that they had agreed to use first names last night. That was going to take some getting used to. The others had soon vanished, leaving Shuichi alone with Kokichi and his thought, not a good combination. He looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, and watched as the purple haired boy ate his lunch. How could such a strange, sometimes deceitful person...act so absolutely adorable.

“Shuichi~? I know you’re dying to ask me something, so go ahead~!” He turned to him after a minutes silence.

“Uhm...you know what you said last night?”

“I said a lot of things las-”

“The stuff about no one caring for you.”

“Oh that~! It was nothing~ don’t think too hard about it ok~?”

“It’s just that...there are more people who care about you than you think Kokichi. I’m pretty sure Kaede and the others care about you in their own ways...and...and I care for you.” He willed the blood to fade from his cheeks.

Kokichi seemed to freeze when he heard that, as if his mind needed a moment to process what exactly Shuichi was saying to him. But it only lasted a second, because as soon as the expression came it disappeared, and was replaced with a smile that seemed all too fake.

“Whooaa~! Is my beloved Shuichi confessing his love for me~?” 

“Wha-what?!” He gasped.

“Just kidding~! I know that people care about me. What I said last night was a lie, surely you know by now that I’m a liar!” 

“Wait Kokichi-”

“I’m gonna go now~! I have some very important things to do with my organisation! See you later Shuichi~!"

Without another word, Kokichi jumped out of his chair, and left him alone with his thoughts. Despite what the Supreme Leader said, he was certain that he hadn’t been lying last night, the most logical idea being that he was scared...but of what? He started chewing on his lip again, his mind spinning until the others eventually joined him.

“Jeez Shuichi! You look like you’re about to bite your lip in half!” Kaito laughed.

“Mmm…” Was all he got in reply.

“Kaede told us about your...problem.” Maki explained, to which Shuichi was a little thankful, maybe having three more heads to think about it with would be good.

“Did you speak to him while we were gone?” Kaede asked.

“I tried but...he just dodged the question like he was dodging a bullet…”

“Kokichi doesn’t seem to be the kind to talk about the things he says directly to the person to the ones he says them to. Maybe it’d be better for us four to try talking to him one day?” Kiibo muttered, more to himself than the others around him.

“Maybe...but don’t be surprised if he doesn’t answer.” The Detective sighed.

“Ah, Shuichi, I meant to ask, but what are your plans for the break? Are you going home?” Maki asked.

“Ah no. We live pretty far away, so I’m staying here. You guys are going home though, right?”

“Yeah. Do you want to come with one of us? The only other person staying in our year is Ouma.” Kaito offered.

“It’s fine...I’m going to crack him eventually. He’s just...it’s like he’s built up loads of walls.”

“And...you’re certain you want to be with him?” Kiibo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know it sounds weird but...the more I learn...the more I want to know. I want him to one day let me in...does that make sense?”

“Yeah we get you. It’ll be ok, but will you be ok with just Kokichi?”

“I’m gonna have to be.” He smiled softly.

They decided to miss that afternoon’s classes, thinking it was more important to cheer their friend up at that minute. They went back to Kiibo’s room and played some card games for a few hours, making jokes and drinking Panta. He felt a little bad about abandoning his teacher, who knew what state he was in, but he didn’t have an actual obligation to go to class, so he could excuse himself for one afternoon. As they sat in their circle, he noticed subtle habits about his friends, like how Kaede pressed her hand to her chin when she laughed, and Kiibo’s hair would stand on end when he got frustrated. And it was in those moments, that Shuichi realised he really did have some amazing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOA THIS IS SUPER LATE!  
> It's not even like I didn't have it finished!  
> I just completely forgot to upload it!  
> But it's here now!  
> Things should be back to every Thursday from now!  
> Follow my Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


	5. A Week Without School Leads To...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope's Peak students are on break for a week!  
> Except for Shuichi, but that doesn't mean his days will be any less exciting.

Seeing his friends leave to go home gave Shuichi a strange sense of loneliness. It wasn’t as if he was the only person staying in the school, Kyoko and Kokichi were staying over the break, and so were several people in the year above him, so he wouldn’t be wandering around the school totally alone. So he figured this feeling was just from most of his friends being gone. 

He ended up going on long walks a lot, just meandering around the school grounds thinking about various things that were on his mind. This included how his parents were doing, the case he was currently working on, and then...the ever interesting Kokichi. Kaito had wished him luck with it before he left, encouraging him to text him if he wasn’t feeling great, but he wasn’t really sure what to do about it anymore. Kokichi just lied any time he tried to talk to him seriously, so he just ended up feeling like he never got anywhere. 

He was on one of these walks, when a familiar, small body landed on him, almost knocking him over and winding him. Shuichi looked back and saw Kokichi clinging to him with that usual wide grin on his face.

“Hey Shuichi~” He sang.

“Kokichi, could you not do that? I almost fell over.” 

“Yeah yeah sure, whatever. Come with me!” Kokichi demanded.

The Supreme leader didn’t wait for an answer, before dragging Shuichi by the sleeve of his jacket. The sheer force of his tugging was insane for someone so small, and totally unnecessary, as Shuichi would have come with him anyway. They reached Kokichi’s room, and he suddenly felt nervous. Why did he want him in his room? What implications would that have?! Shuichi felt his face go pale and his stomach turn, there was no way he’d want him for something like...that...right? The purple haired boy’s room was a lot neater than Shuichi had expected, almost obsessively so. Was it just how he was? Did he have some sort of OCD? More and more questions kept being added to his list. 

“So~ I bet you’re wondering why you’re here~?” Kokichi tilted his head to one side.

“U-uh...yeah...kinda?” He sighed, hoping to get an answer.

“Well, I was bored. And I’ve seen you wandering on your own pretty much every day since school ended. So~ I want you to entertain me~”

“You…” A blush rose to Shuichi’s cheeks. “You want me to what?!”

“Entertain me Shuichi~ You know what I mean...riiight~?” He smirked.

Shuichi did not have any semblance of an idea about what he meant, and in the back of his mind he was starting to panic. What if Kokichi wanted him to do something sexual?! He didn’t think his heart could handle that yet, as much as the idea excited him. Shuichi tried to push out several stammered responses, but none of them came out as anything more than a few squeaks on his part. The Supreme Leader smirked and walked away, disappearing under his bed. Oh god, was he going to pull out a box full of weird things, or something like that? The Detective braced himself as Kokichi reappeared holding a...Cluedo box?

“What the…?” He mumbled.

“Come on Shuichi! Play a few games with me!” He grinned, setting it up on his bed.

“Surely it’d be a little unfair, seeing as my Ultimate Talent is being a detective?” He sighed, sitting on the bed, across from Kokichi.

Shuichi felt a weight lift off of his chest, seeing the board game and tried to stifle the hysterical giggle that threatened to escape his lips. Of course he’d want to do something like this, the idea of a Detective playing Cluedo was just something perfect of Kokichi.

“Yeah, but I’m like the best Liar there is! So my beloved Shuichi~! Who’ll win this game, my lies, or your skill?” He grinned.

Shuichi didn’t really see any harm in humouring for a while. He had nothing to do today anyway, and it stopped him from wearing holes in his shoes by walking the length and breadth of campus multiple times. The way Kokichi actually set up the game was kind of entrancing, he managed to balance everything perfectly despite the fact they were sitting on his bed.

The first play through of the game, it seemed like Kokichi actually underestimated how skilled Shuichi was as a detective. As there was only two of them, Kokichi decided to randomly draw the culprit, weapon and location, and have Shuichi try and solve it. it was a little awkward to work with at first, Shuichi ended up guessing correctly.

“Wooow~! You really are good at this Shuichi~! I may need to up my game with this!” Kokichi smirked.

“It’s nothing really.”

That being said, over the next couple of games, he started to learn more about Kokichi’s habits, particularly when he lied. Shuichi was almost certain the small boy had no idea he did half of the things the Detective spotted over the next couple of hours. For example, his smile when he was lying was different than when he was tell the truth, it was more of a slight sneer when he lied. His eyes would sparkle if Shuichi got something correct, even when he told him he was wrong. Kokichi was such an interesting person, to talk to and to analyse, and Shuichi found himself doing it more and more.

“Mrs Peacock, in the dining room, with the rope.” Shuichi sighed.

“Aaaw~ You’re so much better at this than the people in my organisation.” He giggled.

“Thanks I guess.” 

“Seriously, they usually take fooreever to get it right.”

“I’ll be honest…” Shuichi mumbled, deciding to probe a little at the mention of Kokichi’s organisation. “I expected you to be going home. Don’t you want to see your parents?” 

“Oh well, it’s more I can’t.” He didn’t elaborate.

“Can I ask why?”

“Well, my parents...aren’t around so to speak. My organisation are my family now, and I like it that way.” Kokichi shrugged and started setting up for another game.

“Ah...I’m sorry to hear that…” Shuichi mumbled, kind of regretting asking.

“Eh, it’s whatever. I don’t need them when I have you, my beloved Shuichi~” 

The Detective figured he was just joking, but that didn’t stop a fierce blush appearing on his cheeks at the implications of his words. But as he continued to play, Shuichi started to wonder whether Kokichi had realised what he’d told him. For the majority of the time, the purple haired boy was extremely tight lipped about himself, and was careful not to let anything slip. So why now...did he want to tell him? 

“Shuuuiiichi~! Jeeeeez! If we’re gonna spend the day together you could at least pay attention to me~!” 

“Ah! Sorry...I was just thinking.”

“You think a lot don’t you Shuichi! Though I suppose that comes with being a Detective. Play again?”

“Mmm...there’s only so many combinations you can use, and I can already tell by the cards you looked at that you’re going to choose Miss Scarlet, in the dining room, with the knife.” Shuichi rolled his eyes.

“Aaaw~ You’re way too good Shuichi! So what do you wanna do now then?” 

“Mmmm…” He closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard, thinking about what the two of them could do, until a weight on his chest forced his eyes open.   
“Uuh...Kokichi…?”

The smaller boy had positioned himself on top of Shuichi, almost as if he was trying to cuddle him. The Detective wasn’t quite sure what to do with his arms at this point, whether he should wrap them around the Supreme Leader, or just gently try and move him off of him.

“Can...we just stay like this? For a little?”

“U-uh...sure? Are...you ok…?”

“Mmm…”

He didn’t say anything after that, so Shuichi took that as his cue to wrap his arms around him. Kokichi was so small and frail, the Detective had figured as much, though it was difficult to tell under his clothes, and part of him was afraid he’d break him. That’s when it suddenly dawned on him.

“You don’t get much physical contact...do you?” He mumbled, more to himself than to Kokichi.

Then it was like his words had physically burned the smaller boy. He jumped up and pushed himself off of him, his eyes wide, and although he wore his usual mask of fake laughter and lies, Shuichi could tell he was trying to protect himself. Was Kaede right...did he really like him back?

“What are you talking about Shuichi~! I get more than enough cuddles from the members of my organisation~! I’m gonna go get some food! Feel free to chill in my room for a bit, or don’t, I don’t really care!” And with that he left.

Shuichi sat frozen for a while, unsure of what had just happened. It took a minute before he managed to get his feet to follow his brains commands, and Shuichi soon managed to roll off of the bed and out into the hall way.

“Kokichi?!” He called after him, but the purple haired boy was gone. 

The Detective trudged back to his room, and immediately booted up his laptop. It still tugged at him a little, that he’d gathered so much on his...friend...without him knowing, but in a way it was the only way he could keep track of what was the truth and what was a lie. He leaned back and thought about what had just happened, chewing on his lip.

“Kokichi…” He mumbled, looking at the screen but not really taking any of it in.

His phone buzzed on the table next to him, signalling a text from his friend from his old high school, Kaoru. They hadn’t spoken in a while, both too busy with their individual schools, but they found the time to text every so often, he must be taking a break from studying.

“Hey Shu, you busy?”

The old nickname made him smile, but even so it was short lived. He looked at his phone for a second, debating whether to text back or not. That being said, he’d feel bad if he didn’t text back at least once. He wasn’t really doing anything anyway, so it was no trouble to text an old friend.

“Nah, holidays. Most people have gone home but, you know how far I live.”

“Makes sense. How’s the special Detective classes going?”

“I think they’re going ok? I’m kinda close to cracking a case, but it’s slow. My teacher’s a bit...odd. He doesn’t seem to be able to stay on his feet longer than 5 minutes. What about you though? How’s everyone back home?”

“Yikes, sounds intense. But I suppose that’s Hope’s Peak for you. Me and everyone else are good. We miss you though. Especially Shiho~ ever since you found her weird pet.” That made Shuichi smile.

“Ugh of course she does. I miss you too you big sap.”

“So, Shu, you got a boyfriend yet?”

Shuichi rolled his eyes. Kaoru had been the first person he told about being Bisexual, and his friend had been nothing but supportive, even trying to set him up on dates with guys he knew. As much as he appreciated those gestures, it was a little awkward between him and those guys.

“No. I don’t.”

“But there’s someone you have your eye on right? I know you Shu.” The Detective sighed.

“Maybe there is. Maybe there is a guy. But it’s difficult. He’s very closed off, I think there’s something there...but he’s scared of something.”

“Is that your Detective intuition or…?”

“He cuddled me today then jumped up like I burned him when I asked about it.”

“Shu...I know it’s what you grew up around...but you ask too many questions.”

“What?!”

“You’ll deal with this a lot easier if you don’t question it!”

“Oh yeah like you know everything about relationships.”

“I do! Now go eat, knowing you you haven’t eaten since lunch!”

“Yeah yeah. Talk later.” 

He set his phone to one side, smiling softly. Kaoru would always worry about him, sometimes unnecessarily, and it made him happy to know that even though they never saw each other anymore his friend still worried. Shuichi shut his laptop and jumped to his feet. Maybe Kaoru was right, maybe he was overthinking things and asking too many questions. With a quick stretch, and what sounded like every vertebrae in his spine cracking, he headed out to the Cafeteria. He saw Kokichi there, and the smaller boy seemed to have either forgotten or was choosing to ignore what had happened earlier, as he immediately took his place...in Shuichi’s lap.

“Ah! Kokichi! You’re deceptively heavy!” The Detective groaned.

“Whaaaat~? Is my beloved Shuichi calling me fat~?” 

“What?! No that isn’t what I-”

“I’m kidding~! Gooosh you really need to stop taking everything I say so literally~” 

Somehow, the two of them manage to eat their food without Kokichi having to move. When they finished he expected Kokichi to just slide off of him as usual, but instead he jumped off pressing all of his weight into his thighs and grinning as the Detective groaned.

“Kokichi...Why...would you?!” 

“I just wanted to hear you moan my name~” He smirked.

“Uuuh…” 

“Kidding! That was a lie! See you tomorrow Shuichi~!” 

The Detective stood up to try and stop him, but the smaller boy was ridiculously slippery and was out of his reach before he could get anywhere near him. This was going to be harder than he expected...but the first thing he needed to do was tell the others about this when they got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is tomorrow! So this chapter is special!  
> I did enjoy this chapter, Kokichi's slowly starting to open up, little by little!  
> Shuichi's doing his best.  
> Follow my Tumblr for updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


	6. Inexplicable Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends try to be helpful, but Shuichi is the one who has to deal with the consequences.  
> And Kokichi will make sure there are consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first signs of smut are emerging,  
> And it only gets worse from here!  
> Naughty Shuichi :)  
> Follow my Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/

The first day back after the break was as eventful as Shuichi had expected it to be. Their teacher spent most of the time trying to get Kokichi to sit in his own chair rather than on Shuichi’s lap. The Detective wanted desperately to talk to the other’s about the day Kokichi kidnapped him and forced, well...not really forced, him to play round after round of two person Cluedo, but with the Supreme Leader sitting on his knee like that he couldn’t find the opportunity. Kyoko was back for his morning session, which was great, until he came back from the bathroom to find her leaning over his computer.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Oh, just seeing what you’ve got on Ouma. Looks you’ve made some significant progress.” 

“I told you, I’m not using Kokichi as my end of year project!”

“Then why are you writing this?”

“Cause it’s the only way I can keep track of what’s true with him. He lies so much.”

“And yet...you care about him…” 

If Shuichi hadn’t known Kyoko already, he would have been shocked that she knew about his crush on the smaller boy, but it wasn’t a surprise that she’d figured it out easily. He gently pushed her out of the way, and sat down in front of his computer again. 

“Yeah. I don’t get it either. Now could you please not go through my computer without asking.”

“You shouldn’t have left it unlocked.” She shrugged and walked off, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

He bit his lip, and went back to his other case. He’d made next to no progress with it whatsoever, and it was starting to annoy him. Shuichi considered himself to be a calm and rational young man, the only exception was when it came to Kokichi, so why was this case irking him so much!? There had to be something he was missing!

The lunch bell rang out, and Shuichi once again had to make the journey to the cafeteria with nothing to show for two hour’s work. Kaede and the others were waiting for him with excited faces, he’d mentioned as he left that he needed to talk to them, and obviously they thought he’d finally pulled his finger out of his ass and spoken to Kokichi. 

“Soooo? What do ya wanna talk to us about?” Kaito asked.

After a deep breath, Shuichi explained everything that had happened that day, from playing what felt like a million rounds of Cluedo, to Kokichi cuddling him and running off. The four of them sat in complete silence while he spoke, unsure what to make of the whole thing. Shuichi knew that if he, with his detective’s skills, couldn’t figure out the riddle of Kokichi Ouma from that, then they stood no chance.

“So..?” He looked at them when he finished.

“Ah...well...shit man I don’t know.” Kaito sighed.

“I mean, we could try and talk to him?” Kiibo looked at the others.

“True, he doesn’t really do anything in he lessons as far as I’m aware. And we’re all so far a long that we can try and chase him up!” Kaede clapped her hands together.

They decided that was their plan, regardless of whether Shuichi wanted them to do it or not. Maki looked extremely displeased to have to speak to the liar of her own volition, but she agreed if only to help Shuichi. The Detective knew this was probably a bad idea.

“Alright! Fine! But don’t do it all today! It’ll make it too obvious that you’re trying to get information out of him! He isn’t stupid.” The Detective sighed, knowing that this was going to be the longest few days of his life.

Kiibo went first, going to the Supreme Leader’s classroom after lunch. He knew that he’d probably get a sarcastic answer, but he had to try for Shuichi. The Robot knocked on the door to the classroom, and waited quietly for a minute for Kokichi to answer. When he eventually didn’t, Kiibo slowly opened the door and poked his head round, only to find the small boy in his face.

“Well well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Kiiboy?” He smirked.

“Please don’t call me that. I also wanted to make sure you were ok. You didn’t come to lunch.”

“Oooh~ were you worried about me~?” 

“Well, more Shuichi. I told him I’d check on you.”

“Aaaw that’s sweet~! But I’m fine. Just busy. Sooo byeeee~” He tried to shut the door. 

“Ah!” Kiibo stopped the door with his foot. “I just...wonder why he’s so worried about you. Did something happen over break?” 

“Oh…” Kokichi paused, his face going blank. “Yeah something happened. We had hot steamy sex all over the school.” 

“Wha-what!?” 

“Just kidding~! That was a lie. But we did spend the day in an intense game of cluedo!” 

“Ri-right...well...I’ll leave you to it then…”

Kiibo let Kokichi shut the door and shuffled off in the direction his classroom, deciding it was better to believe Shuichi on what happened rather than the smaller boy. As if Shuichi would have sex in a public space, let alone with Kokichi. The Robot met up with his four friends once the school day ended, telling them what happened in a small embarrassed voice.

“He...said what?!” Shuichi’s face went bright red.

“Ye-yeah…”

“That’s not true is it!?” Kaito looked like he was ready to have a heart attack.

“No! No of course it’s not! He just cuddled me, I told you!”

“Well, I’ll try tomorrow morning...I don’t think he’d lie with a knife to his throat.” Maki growled, still trying to hide her disdain. 

“You know Maki...you don’t have to talk to hi-” Shuichi started.

“No.” The SHSL Assassin interrupted him. “You’re...one of my first friends for a long time. I want you to be happy.” 

“Ok, well if Maki-Roll is tackling him tomorrow morning I’ll ask him in the afternoon!” Kaito pressed his fists together.

In the back of his mind, Shuichi knew that it was the worst plan Kaito had probably ever come up with in his entire life. However, the Astronaut looked so pleased with himself that Shuichi couldn’t bring himself to say that two people harassing him on the same day would make him less likely to talk. 

***

The next morning in Homeroom, Maki did exactly as she’d promised, and went over to talk to Kokichi. He usually sat way on the other side of the room, so Shuichi and the others couldn’t exactly hear their conversation from where they were sat. It seemed to go on for a long time though, and an odd grin didn’t once leave the Supreme Leader’s face. When Maki came back over, she looked like she was ready to murder the purple haired boy, and they all found themselves thankful that she didn’t appear to have any weapons on her.

“What happened…?” Kaede asked nervously.

“I asked directly what he thought of Shuichi…”

“You were that blunt?” The Detective tried not to show how shocked he was.

“He...insinuated that I liked Shuichi, and that’s why I was asking.” Her face went a red as her eyes.

For a few seconds the only noise between the five of them was the sounds Kaito made that vaguely resembled that of a dying fish. That...should have been the perfect way to get Kokichi to talk, cornering him and asking him directly. So how the hell had he come to the conclusion that Maki liked him and wanted to know more about him from Kokichi of all people. 

“We-well then! Looks like it’s up to me! After lunch I’m gonna get it out of him. For sure!”

The morning came and went, with still no progress on Shuichi’s part, and by the time lunch rolled around the Detective was starting to get a little tired of this thing with Kokichi. He still liked him, that much was certain. But he wasn’t sure much more he could take of his friends trying different and creative ways of trying to figure out whether the other boy liked him back. They spent lunch together as usual, Kokichi emerging from his class and joining them, reconquering his place on Shuichi’s lap as if it was a throne, and Kaito mentioned nothing about the day the two of them spent together. It wasn’t until Kokichi decided to leave for class early, that the astronaut seemed to have any desire to talk to him.

“Hey Ouma! Wait up!” He bounced out of his seat and followed the purple haired boy, not even looking back at his friends where he left them.

It wasn’t time for any of them to go to lesson yet, so they stayed where they were, debating the method Kaito would use to try and get information. He was an astronaut, and not really the kind of person you’d let do an interrogation, in Shuichi’s opinion. But they supposed he had good intentions so not much could go wrong, right? Apparently a lot could go wrong, as Kaito soon came back looking extremely shell shocked.

“Um...Kaito...are you ok?” Kiibo rested his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“What did he tell you?! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Kaede frowned.

“He um...something along the lines of what he told Kiibo...only...only worse.”

“Oh god…” Shuichi sighed.

The Astronaut explained how Kokichi had become extremely hostile when he tried to ask him about Shuichi, not physically, but his expression was...disturbing. He suddenly started going into gratuitous detail about how he had allegedly fucked Shuichi so hard he couldn’t walk the next day.

“I mean, I don’t believe him! But it was so detailed...I almost believed him…”

Kaede sighed, and the Detective knew she was silently praying that Kokichi wouldn’t do the same when she spoke to him tomorrow, but he knew she should be ok. The pianist was a lot more tactful than their friends, so he didn’t expect Kokichi to be too explicit...he hoped.

***

Nothing about it was mentioned in Homeroom, Kokichi this time sitting on Shuichi’s desk with his feet either side of the Detectives legs. It was an odd position, but by this time no one questioned the way Kokichi sat, especially around Shuichi. Once they’d parted ways to go to their individual lessons, instead of going to her own classroom, Kaede followed Kokichi to his and knocked before entering.

“Oh~! Kaede~? Come to pay me a little visit huuuuh~?”

“I needed to talk to you. About Shuichi?” Start off strong, she told herself.

“Aaah...He’s all everyone ever seems to want to talk about recently. Do you all have some sort of weird crush on him?”

“Not us Kokichi.” She flushed a little. “I want to know how you feel about Shuichi. He told me about the day you spent together during break.”

“Oh he did, did he? Well, snitches get stitches as they say. I may have to speak to my beloved Shuichi~”

“I mean it Ouma. What are you doing with him. Calling him your beloved, teasing him the way you do?”

“So what? It’s just a game.”

“A game?!” She got frustrated and slammed her hands on the desk. “Have you ever stopped to consider how Shuichi felt about you doing this? Have you ever stopped to consider that it’s not a game to him!?” 

When he didn’t respond, Kaede knew his answer. He’d never stopped to think about Shuichi’s feelings, not even once. She bit her lip and scowled at him.

“You’re awful Kokichi...Maybe you should think about how your lies and jokes affect others for once.”

Without letting him answer, Kaede left him to think about what she’d said. The Pianist felt a little embarrassed once she reached the safety of her music room, she hadn’t meant to go off at him like that, but he pretty much treated Shuichi’s feelings like a joke, and no one did that to her friend. Her hands shook a little, and she knew there was no way she’d be able to play her project piece in such a state. Instead she sat down, and played a few loops of Claire de Lune, and soon she found herself breathing easy again.

When Kaede joined them at lunch, Shuichi could immediately tell that things hadn’t gone well. She told them what happened, and he sighed quietly. It was just like Kaede to get so upset over something for him, even though Shuichi himself wasn’t really that distressed by it. He also noticed that Kokichi was mysteriously absent. Maybe he had actually taken Kaede’s words to heart.

Lunch passed with little disturbance, and they went to their afternoon classes not feeling any closer to uncovering the mystery of Kokichi. Shuichi wondered if it was healthy to tackle two seemingly unsolvable mysteries at once, but he was too into both of them to back out now. He found a note on his teacher’s desk saying he was absent due to illness, but it didn’t take long to realise he’d probably tripped into something and hit his head. Kirigiri was out on field as well so...it was just him. The Detective fell into his own rhythm of typing, searching the internet, and sipping water, until a small but strong hand forced him out of his chair.

“Whoa!” He gasped, eyes falling on a seemingly frustrated Kokichi.

“So~ Shuichi. Care to explain why your little friends have been bugging me for the past few days?” His voice and smile looked and sounded the same, but he could tell there was a hidden rage behind them.

“I...uh...I didn’t...I mean…”

“You can’t huuuh?” 

He took a step towards the Detective, who reflexively took a step back. They repeated this until Shuichi’s back was pressed firmly against the wall and Kokichi was uncomfortably...yet almost arousingly...close to his face. He could practically feel the smaller boy’s breath on his neck and a random observation, that he smelt of Panta, floated into his mind.

“There better be a good reason for Kaede having a go at me earlier~!” He leaned into Shuichi’s ear, making the Detective blush furiously. “Otherwise, I may have to punish you~”

A quiet whimper escaped Shuichi’s lips as he focused on trying will away the growing hardness in his boxers rather than Kokichi’s breath on his neck. His hands started to shake as he bit his lip, begging whatever higher power there was to stop torturing him by making the Supreme Leader leave or kiss him. One or the other.

“So Mr Detective. You better tell your buddies to back off sniffing about my personal life. If you know what’s good for you.”

“Ho-how...would you pu-punish me?” He somehow managed to choke out.

“I could tie you up and gag you, then tease you till it hurts…and then…” Kokichi trailed a hand down Shuichi’s chest until just below his stomach. “Hehehehe! Did I get you there Shuichi~?”

The smaller boy jumped back, and Shuichi finally felt like he could breathe properly again. He released a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding and stared at Kokichi with wide, desperate eyes, and he could tell the purple haired boy could see it, as he started to laugh nervously.

“Well~! I’d better leave you! I meant what I said about Kaede and the others. They have no reason to snoop around my personal business.” Then with a flick of his hair, he was gone. 

Shuichi slid to the floor with a sigh, feeling that he’d never experienced such an intense surge of emotion towards anyone before, let alone someone like Kokichi. He could still feel the other boy’s breath on his neck, his chest pressed into his own, and now his underwear was straining against him. The detective cursed his inability to control his body and wondered what he should do about it...Well, he knew what he had to do, but it was whether he was willing to simply skip that last 20 minutes of a lesson to go and jerk off or not. In the end, the sexual desire won out, and Shuichi found himself cursing himself once again, as he sprinted across the campus, using his bag to cover himself. Once the door was shut and he was alone, he let out a deep sigh.

“Shuichi...why are you like this…” He whined, dropping his bag and making his way over to the bed.

The Detective sat down, and let his pants fall to the floor. He never really did this, not often anyway, he never really had time between school and helping his uncle with work. But then even when he did do it he could never really focus on anything, so he ended giving up and going to sleep. But this time...when he started massaging the bulge in his underwear, there was only one word on his lips.

“Kokichi...A-aah...Kokichi~!” He gasped, his breathing hitching.

Shuichi bit his lip as his actions became less and less efficient. Without really thinking about it, he pushed his underwear down to his ankle, hissing as the cold air hit his dick, precum already starting to form on the head. He gasped quietly, Kokichi’s name continuing to stream out of his mouth along with several colourful curses that he didn’t even realise he knew, as his hand started to move faster, aided by the lubricant his cock was leaking.

“Ko-Kokichi! Kokichi!” Shuichi whined, his cheeks going pink.

The detective felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and as his eyes closed his imagination started to run wild. Kokichi on top of him him, both of them crying with pleasure, raking his nails down his back, begging over and over again for the purple haired boy to let him cum. Then, in his state of blind pleasure Kokichi would whisper…

“Shuichi~!” 

The idea of Kokichi moaning his name as he released, is what pushed Shuichi to his limit, and he came hard into his hand, biting his lip until the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. His eyes fluttered open, and he took shaky breaths as he stared up at his ceiling, trying to get his breath back. Shuichi had never had such an intense orgasm, that the force of it left him shaken, as it finally sunk it what he’d just done. 

“Oh god…” He whispered.

Shuichi decided this was just going to stay between him and the four walls of his room as he cleaned himself and prepared to spend the rest of the foreseeable future in bed. In reality he knew that would never happen, Kaede would never let him, but he really didn’t see anyway he could look Kokichi in the eye ever again.


	7. Once Is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to escalate,  
> And Kokichi's annoyance only grows.

The next day, Shuichi half expected Kokichi to be feeling just as awkward as he was, but luckily for the Supreme Leader he got to act like the whole exchange never happened. He took his place happily in Shuichi’s lap, ignoring Kaede’s huffs of resignation.

“I’m really looking forward to the end of the year~ My project is really coming along well~” He grinned, leaning back into the Detective’s chest.

“Well it better not get someone hurt.” Maki grumbled, crossing her arms.

Kokichi giggled and ran out of the room, ignoring his teacher’s demanded that he came back in immediately. Shuichi sighed with relief once he was gone, it was difficult to ask his friends for advice when the Supreme Leader was sitting directly in his lap.

“You ok Shuichi?” Kaito asked, tapping his head.

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m fine. Just...yesterday Kokichi came to my classroom cause you guys were talking to him and he got...intense…”

“He didn’t do those things he talked about did he?!” The Astronaut gasped.

“No! No...but he said if you don’t leave me alone he’ll...punish me…? But...the way he said it was...oddly sexual…” 

“He likes you. Maybe it’s just a sex thing, maybe it’s not. Either way, you need to talk to him.” Maki sighed in her usual deadpan voice.

“But I want more than just a sex thing! Yeah sex would be...interesting...but I want more than just sex...I want like, hand holding and kisses and cuddles.” He sighed, looking distressed.

“Kokichi doesn’t really the type for that though...he seems like he’d be more...you know. Sex first cuddles...rarely.” Kiibo mumbled, a blush infecting his entire face.

“I want to talk to him about it, but he can’t stay serious for more than five minutes!”

“Well you’re gonna have to try harder. Be direct Shuichi, your problem is that you’re too soft with him!” Maki rolled her eyes.

“He’ll deny it! All he ever does is deny it!” Shuichi raised his arms.

“It’s gonna be ok, you just need to try little pushes with him.” Kaede suggested.

“If he continues pushing little by little he’ll never get anywhere.” Maki shot back.

Kaede hummed quietly, and the Detective could tell from her expression that she wanted to go and talk to Kokichi more, but seeing as he left a few minutes ago she decided to catch him at lunch. The bell rang for class, and the five of them headed off. He hoped Kaede would leave it for now, he didn’t want another interruption in his lesson, and he didn’t want Kokichi to actually go through with whatever he threatened yesterday.

Lunch couldn’t come quick enough for Kaede, her fingers aching from practicing so much, and without hesitation she grabbed her bag and ran to catch Kokichi before he got to the cafeteria. She managed to find him just as he left the room, taking a deep breath and bracing herself for whatever weird things he could say.

“Kokichi! Wanna walk together?” She called.

The purple haired boy stopped and let her catch up, and it was obvious he was on edge around her, maybe her outburst him the other day actually did resonate with him. They walked in silence for a while, until Kokichi huffed passive aggressively.

“So...come to give me another lecture?” He mumbled.

“I wasn’t going to, but if you want one I can.” 

“Kaede, if this is about Shuichi then I don’t wanna hear it. My relationship with him is purely my business.” 

“But that’s just it. You don’t have a relationship with him! You’re just teasing him; playing with him! You’re pretending to care about him!”

“Who said I was pretending?!” Kokichi snarled, stopping and glaring at her.

“You...aren’t?” She frowned, as his eyes widened in realisation.

“Heheheh! That was a lie~! Shuichi is fun to tease is all! But really Kaede, you should mind your own business. You could find something you really don’t want to see.” He smirked.

“Are you threatening me?” 

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. I’ll leave you to find that out. What I do, especially with Shuichi, is my business and mine alone. So why don’t you and the other back off.” He grinned, then turned to go back to the dorms.

“Where are you going!?”

“Away from all the people trying to invade my personal space!” 

“Kokichi!”

He kept going without looking back, and Kaede felt the frustration causing a headache at the back of her head. That boy was so ridiculous, and she found herself wishing he would open to them, maybe they could be friends that way.

After the school day ended, Shuichi sat in his room thinking about lunch, resting his head back against the headboard. Kaede had come in and looked like she was ready to bash someone’s head in, and once she explained why she was late, he understood that the person’s head would be Kokichi’s. He wasn’t surprised that the purple haired boy had reacted so passive aggressively, though he wished he could come up with some kind of way to talk to him on his own. The Detective had just started chewing on his lip, when several loud bangs came from his door. Whoever was on the other side was desperate to come in, and he found himself wondering whether it’d be a good idea to let them in. Regardless of his better judgement, he slid off the bed, pulling on some loose fitting pants as he’d just been sitting in a shirt and underwear, and went to open it. 

“Yes? Ah...Kokichi?” He looked confused.

Without a word, Kokichi brushed past him into the room, his expression a mixture of rage and something that Shuichi couldn’t identify. He stood in the center of the room, arms crossed, as if he was expecting something. 

“Shut the door!” 

Shuichi let the door swing shut, and he leant against the wall a little closer to him, his expression clearly inquiring as to why Kokichi had barged into his room at a pretty late hour to just stand there like he had an attitude problem.

“Kokichi, as much as I enjoy spending time with you, what are you doing here?”

“I told you to get your friends to back off!” He pouted.

“I don’t tell them what to do. They’re their own people.”

Shuichi suddenly tuned out of whatever Kokichi was saying, and focused more on his face. There was no sign of the usual teasing behind it, for the first time in the months he’d known him, Kokichi was deadly serious. It was an odd sight, and he wasn’t sure he could get used to it.

“SHUICHI!” 

“Ah!” The Detective gasped, dragging himself back into the conversation. 

“You’re not even listening to me! You’re the only one in this entire school who I actually trust! Then when I ask you to get your friends to leave me alone, you don’t! And now you’re ignoring me!”

“I’m sorry Kokichi, I’ve been kind of out of it all day. Could you tell me again?”

“I said, I’ve had enough of Kaede sniffing around me like she’s my friend! Unlike you, she hasn’t done anything to earn the right to call herself that!”

“Right...I’m sorry I didn’t mean for them to upset you. They’re just trying to help me.”

“Yes, and that’s fine and all, but they’re trying to invade my personal space!” His voice rose in pitch.

“Well I don’t see why you’re yelling at me! My friends are their own people, I’m not going to tell them what to do!”

“I’m shouting at you cause you said you’d tell the to stop!”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You’re a Detective I thought you would have been smart enough to know what I wanted!”

“I’m a Detective Kokichi! Not a freaking mind reader!”

“You don’t need to be a mind reader to know when something makes me uncomfortable! You’re the only person in the school who I’d talk about myself to!”

“And that’s fine! But I don’t know everything! I don’t know what you wanted me to do!”

“You just stood there blushing like an idiot!”

Shuichi wasn’t particularly one for getting angry, but Kokichi was really pushing him right now. He understood why he felt like that, but there was no need for him to be yelling like that! They could just calmly have an adult conversation about it, instead Kokichi was getting himself into a state. 

“Well maybe I’d have been able to think rationally if you weren’t breathing in my ear!”

“Don’t blame me! It’s not my fault you refuse to listen to me!”

“I’m listening to you now, but all you’re doing is screaming at me!”

“Yeah! So what would you rather me do to get my point across!

“Literally anything! Act like a grownup! I know it’s hard Kokichi but I’m sure you could do it!”

“Oh yeah? Well shock horror Shuichi I’m actually still a kid! I know it’s shocking!”

After that, every time Shuichi tried to speak, Kokichi would make some sort of loud bird like sound to cut him off, with that obscenely smug grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing, pushing and pushing him until he snapped in some way...but the thing was that it worked.

“Aaaaw! You stopped talking~! Did you finally realise that I was right? Did my beloved Shuichi finally-” 

“Shut up!” 

Without thinking, Shuichi grabbed the boy by his shoulders and pushed him roughly against the wall behind him. This obviously caught Kokichi off guard, as he let out a quiet, kind of adorable gasp as he hit the wall. The purple boy looked up at him with wide eyes and parted lips, and that’s when Shuichi realised the situation he’d gotten himself into.

“Shuichi…” He whispered.

The Detective looked at the smaller boy, unsure of what to do now. He could just move away, apologise and agree never to speak of this again...and yet the sight of Kokichi’s tongue running across his lips compelled him to do the opposite. Shuichi bit his lip, willing himself to just move...but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to.

“Kokichi…” He finally responded. 

“Ye-yeah…?” 

“Shut up…”

He didn’t remember actually telling his brain to move his face, yet there he was. Shuichi pressed his lips to Kokichi’s, it was drawn out, yet chaste, their lips not moving despite the overwhelming urge to move. It was over too soon, as Shuichi pulled away to get his breath back. The smaller boy panted as it dawned on him what had happened.

“Shu...ichi…”

“Aah...I’m sorry...I just...I think I…” He tried to explain himself.

“I need to go! Uuh...see you!” 

Shuichi could have stopped him if he’d wanted...he could have grabbed his arm and begged him to listen, and yet he let him go. He let the smaller boy leave through the door, without looking away from the wall. Had he...made a mistake? Had he totally misread every single signal Kokichi had expressed towards him...and now he had totally messed it all up. 

“Dammit!” He growled, hitting the wall with his fist.

How stupid could he be?! Of course Kokichi didn’t feel that way! Why would he?! He was a Supreme Leader of an organisation that may or may not exist, why on God’s earth did he think it’d be a good idea to kiss him. 

“DON’T BANG ON THE WALL ASSHOLE!” Someone from the room next to him shouted.

“Ah! Sorry about that!” He called back, flushing from embarrassment. 

He shuffled out of his pants, then crawled into bed, wrapping himself in his sheets, opting to spend the weekend sleeping away the distress rather than face Kokichi after that. Shuichi was fine with not eating, he was fine with a lack of sunlight for two days, he just didn’t want to see anyone...potentially for the rest of his life. The confused looking on Kokichi’s face haunted him every time he closed his eyes, the panic in his eyes, the squeezing sensation in his chest as he ran away. Shuichi would probably never be able to talk to him ever again, and that was the one thing he wasn’t ok with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, the downward spiral into these two finally getting their act together.  
> Follow my tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


	8. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the lucky,  
> But is Kokichi willing to make a change?  
> And is Shuichi happy with his decision?

When he eventually emerged out of his room after the weekend, he felt more well rested than he ever had when he started high school. Shuichi had spent most of the two days sleeping, and when he wasn’t sleeping, he was staring at the wall in front of him wondering why he was the way he was. Kaede dropped by a couple of times, but he couldn’t pull himself out of bed to answer her, choosing to send her a text letting her and the others know he was ok and he just needed some quiet. When he came to homeroom the next morning, Kokichi was sitting on his desk, and the others were gathered around him.

“Hey…”

“Hey! You ok man, you’ve been in your room all weekend?” Kaito asked.

“Yeah I just needed some time on my own, it happens sometimes.” He smiled, but he knew Kaede could tell something had happened.

“Aaaaw~ Little Shuichi needed some recharge time~! He sounds just like Kiiboy!” Kokichi grinned.

As Kiibo tried to scold him for his derogatory statement, Shuichi noted how he seemed to have completely forgotten about what happened. Either that he was just acting like it never happened, which seemed much more realistic. The Detective waited until their teacher dragged Kokichi away to discuss his end of year project, to quietly tell Kaede and the others what happened.

“What do you mean you kissed him?” Kaito looked like he was about to have a fit.

“I dunno! We were arguing and it just happened!”

“Well you two do have a lot of sexual tension.” Maki pointed out.

“Not helpful Maki! But now he’s acting like it never happened? I saw a side of him that I’d never experienced before, I thought I’d gotten through to him...but he ran off.”

“Maybe he just wasn’t expecting it?” Kiibo suggested.

“Maybe, yeah, but why would he act like this now then?” Kaito sighed, rubbing his face.

“Ugh...I screwed up...I bet he hates me now…”

“He doesn’t. He wouldn’t have sat on your desk earlier if he hated you.” Kaede patted his shoulder.

The Detective groaned quietly and rested his head on his arms. He could feel the others, watching him with sympathetic eyes that wished they could do more than just comfort like this. Between them they agreed that Kaede would dry and talk to Kokichi again, as she was the only who had made any progress with him, while the other three would stop Shuichi from getting too sad. 

“Heeey~ Why is Shuichi looking so sad~?” He looked up and saw that Kokichi had come back.

“Oh...it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He sat up as the boy planted himself in his lap. “What did the teacher want?”

“Oh nothing really, just asking about my project. What were we talking about?”

“Oh! Shuichi was just…” The Detective shot Kiibo a look, telling him to shut up. “Uh...he was just telling us about his friends from his old school!”

“Kiiboy...if you’re gonna lie, do it properly. It offends me to see you lie so poorly.”

“He’s not lying Kokichi, I got a text from my best friend last night.” Shuichi sighed, rolling his eyes.

He knew it was a lie, but Kokichi seemed to take his word for it, so no more was said. Once Homeroom ended, Kaito, Maki and Kiibo walked Shuichi to his lesson, while Kokichi went with Kaede. It made sense since their lessons were in similar areas, but Kaede couldn’t help but think how awkward it was. She needed to at least apologise.

“Hey, Kokichi?”

“Kaede, if I hear you say ‘You and Shuichi’ within the time it takes to class, you’re not gonna like what happens next.” 

“No, I just wanted to apologise for yesterday. I didn’t mean to get mad at you. He’s my best friend and I want to make sure he’s ok...you know? Also...I know you seem to have trouble trusting anyone who isn’t Shuichi but...I want you to know you can talk to me. Shuichi, for some reason, is very attached to you so...If you need to talk about...him...or anything, you can come to me and it’ll stay between us.”

Kokichi seemed to consider her offer seriously. In all honesty Kaede didn’t know why she was doing this, but she felt like she ought to be making at least a little effort to be actual friends with him, especially if he and Shuichi actually did end up becoming a thing. He didn’t say anything until they got to his classroom, where he stopped and stared at her for a second.

“Kokichi?”

“Could...could you come in?” He sounded nervous.

Kaede could tell by the look on his face that this was important, so she nodded and followed him into the classroom. He sat on the teacher’s desk and the blonde girl leant against the one behind her. 

“I’ll...I’ll take you up on that. I...I don’t mean to tease him. I mean it, it’s just...I want to be close to him but...I can’t really...I don’t deal well with rejection, ok?”

“He...how do you know he’ll reject you?”

“Well...I dunno. I just...it’s...I don’t trust people not to…”

“But you trust Shuichi right?”

“Yeah…” He fell silent, looking at his feet.

“And...that scares you doesn’t it.” She tilted her head to one side. “You talked to him yesterday, right?”

“How do you…”

“He mentioned you came to his room.”

“Well...I got mad at him...I asked him to tell you guys to leave me alone, and when you didn’t I just got so upset. So...I yelled at him expecting him to apologise. That’s what everyone else I yell at does!”

“And Shuichi…?”

“He shouted back. Then he pinned me to the wall and he kissed me and I felt like my chest was going to burst! And now I’m mad at him again because he has no right to make me feel things like-”

The Supreme Leader stopped in his tracks as he realised Kaede was smiling at him. He scowled a little, which only made her giggle more.

“You should talk to him. About last night. It may be more useful than you think. See you at lunch?”

The purple haired boy made a weak noncommittal noise as Kaede slipped out of the room, feeling very proud of herself. Kokichi had opened up to her a little, and the cracks in his facade were starting to show, all Shuichi had to do now was turn those cracks into holes.

Shuichi noticed, with a little disappointment, that Kokichi wasn’t at lunch. Kaede told him not to worry about it, that Kokichi would probably show up at some point, but the later he got the more that seemed like it wasn’t going to happen. 

“I’ll see you guys later maybe.” Shuichi grabbed his bag and headed off to his lesson.

Once again, his teacher was mysteriously absent, so Shuichi tucked his knees up to his chest on his chair, and chewed on a pencil as he went over his notes for his case. Something didn’t make sense, the cause of death that he’d seen didn’t match up with some of the evidence he’d been given. It was so infuriating. As he went from chewing on his pencil to his lip, he felt someone press their chest into his back. It was a familiar sensation so it didn’t shock him, instead he simply stopped typing.

“Hey Kokichi.” He sighed.

“Hey...Can we talk?” His voice was oddly quiet.

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. I just...it’s about last night.”

Shuichi went tense, and he stared at his screen with wide eyes. So they were going to address it then, well at least it gave him a chance to apologise for it. He let Kokichi stay where he was, not wanting to disrupt him, and took a deep breath.

“Yeah...I’m sorry about last night. It was...a mistake.” 

“Wait...what?”

“I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

He felt Kokichi pull away, then gasped when he spun him around on the chair and glared at him. The Detective wasn’t quite sure what he’d said to upset the smaller boy, but if looks could kill Shuichi would be dead and buried.

“What makes you think I was uncomfortable?”

“Well...you didn’t mention it at all today...so I thought you…”

“Don’t assume my feelings! Do you know how sucky that is?!”

“Ko-Kokichi!” 

“You’ve changed my life! You and your...your stupid long eyelashes, and your stupid voice that sounds like fucking silk, and you’re stupid stupid habit of making me feel safe!” It seemed like he wasn’t controlling the words coming out of his mouth.

“Kokichi, hold on a second-”

“And I hate the way that you make my heart beat ten times faster, and your stupid laugh that sounds like freaking bells!”

“Kokichi!” He shouted, standing up and grabbing his shoulders.

The purple haired boy stopped talking, and his eyes widened as if he only just realised he’d pretty much just spilled his guts to the boy in front of him. Shuichi moved one hand from his shoulder to his cheek, looking deep into his eyes to try and understand the emotions raging behind them.

“Deep breaths ok? Just...calm down and we can talk through this.” 

“I don’t WANT to calm down! I want to stop feeling like this because it hurts!”

“Kokichi, listen to me-” 

“SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!”

Kokich pushed him back, probably with less force than he meant to, and he ended up tripping back into his chair, but the momentum made the purple haired boy stumble down so he ended up straddling the Detective’s lap. The two of them blushed at each other, trying to think of something to say.

“Kokichi-”

“I said shut up...idiot…” He sighed, leaning in.

Shuichi met him halfway,and he found that this kiss was a lot more intense than the first. The first was rushed, soft, and impulsive. He didn’t think it through when he kissed him then, this time they were both prepared. This kiss was deep, passionate, the build up of weeks if not months of sexual tension between them finally being released. In a single moment of clarity, Shuichi suddenly found himself glad that Kyoko was still on field sessions and his teacher wasn’t in. That thought only stuck around until Kokichi started licking and biting at his bottom lip, silently begging for him to open his mouth. 

Now, Shuichi was pretty inexperienced when it came to sex, making out and the like. The closest thing he had to a sexual encounter were a few nights alone with his right hand. But now it only felt natural to part his lips, and let Kokichi’s tongue explore his mouth. He heard himself let out a quiet whimper, which caused the purple haired boy to smirk against his lips and pull back, which only made him whine more.

“Aaaw you getting excited, my beloved Shuichi~?”

“Not my fault. I have an attractive male sitting on my lap making out with me in my classroom.” 

That made the smaller boy blush furiously, and gently punch him in the arm.

“Shut up. Are we going back to your room or not?”

“Wa-wait...what for?!”

“So we can make out without having to worry about a teacher walking in~! Why~? Were you having dirty thoughts~!”

He pulled Kokichi into another kiss, just so he wouldn’t see the violent blush, but the Supreme Leader pulled away with a smirk, dragging him off the chair. He only gave Shuichi a second to grab his bag before he literally dragged him out of the room and back towards the dorms. Luckily most people were in their lessons, so no one was around to see two horny teenagers running through campus. The two of them went back to Shuichi’s room, and he had barely shut the door and ditched his bag when Kokichi latched on to him again. 

“Someone’s eager.” He teased.

“You talk too much.” 

The smaller boy’s tongue invaded his mouth, and Shuichi groaned into it as Kokichi pressed him further against the door. The Detective had never felt so close to someone before, but now that he had he just wanted more and more of it. The feeling of Kokichi’s hands roaming under his blazer, then under his shirt, was intoxicating, and he felt like he was actually getting drunk off it. He managed to push off the door, and walked Kokichi backwards, shedding their jackets and shirts as they went, until the back of Kokichi’s knees hit the bed and they fell onto it, Shuichi pinning the Supreme Leader down. 

“I top.” Kokichi muttered flatley. 

“Really? Are you sure about that?” 

"Yes. Now shut it."

He flipped them over, then moved down to kiss his neck, the Detective surprised to find his lips were just as soft as he imagined, and at the same to Shuichi pushed his thigh between the smaller boy’s legs to press against his crotch. The small gasp that escaped Kokichi’s lips, gave Shuichi a surge of confidence to bite him gently, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make his breath hitch.

“Shu-Shuichi!” He sighed. 

They stayed like that for a while, lazily kissing with their legs tangled together. Their tongues dancing as if they had all the time in the world to just stay like this. As it got later, Kokichi made the, very one sided, decision to stay in Shuichi’s room instead of going back to his own, which the Detective wasn’t complaining about, but it was a little bit quick to start sleeping together.

“Hey Kokichi…?”

“Hmm?” He answered sleepily.

“Are we...dating now?”

“Mmmm...For now can we just have like...casual making out? Like an open relationship?”

“Oh?”

“Is that ok? I’m not ready for commitment yet.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fine.” 

He felt the purple haired boy drift off into sleep, but his own mind was still trying to slow itself down. The first things was that he and Kokichi had done that in the first place. It had been unexpected but...in a good way. In a way that made him excited in the future. However, the idea of an open relationship was foreign to him, the idea of a relationship in any sense was foreign to him, but he trust Kokichi enough that he knew what he was doing. That being said, he knew an open relationship meant they could see other people while still being a thing, but he wasn’t sure he could do that. He...loved...Kokichi, and the idea of seeing someone else as well as him felt wrong. Shuichi obviously couldn’t speak for the smaller boy, who was know curled into his chest, but an optimistic part of him hoped that Kokichi did feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally got there!  
> Kind of...Kokichi need time.  
> My school was closed today due to school which was awesome!  
> Thanks snow!


	9. A First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends are suspicious, Shuichi doesn't care.  
> Kokichi wants him, this Shuichi very much cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally get down business!  
> That's all that needs to be said about this chapter.

For Shuichi, waking up and going about his routine was much harder than usual. Not because he was warm in bed and just couldn’t bring himself to leave the warmth of the sheets, but because Kokichi was putting his entire weight on to him. Not to say that he was heavy, more that he was oddly heavy for someone of his size.

“Ko-Kokichi? Are you awake?” He whispered.

“No.” He shot back.

“I need to get dressed.” 

“No. I like you shirtless. I’d like you pantsless too pretty soon. And underwearless too.” He could feel the smaller boy smirking against his skin.

“Yeah, well, now isn’t that moment. We have class.” 

Shuichi managed to flip the smaller boy onto his back, giving himself the opportunity to slip out of bed before he could grab him again. After a quick shower and some teeth brushing, it suddenly sunk in that he and Kokichi were some kind of item now. Maybe not the kind he first imagine but...it was a start.

“Mmmmm Shuichiii~” He heard the Supreme Leader whine from the bedroom. “Come back to beeeeed~!”

“Kokichi go get dressed. You’re room is only next door.”

“Fiiiiine!” He groaned.

The Detective heard the sounds of Kokichi grabbing his clothes and heading for the door. He waited to hear the door open, but the sound never came, so he poked his head out to check that he was ok. Kokichi was in fact ok, he was fully dressed and leaning against the door with a pout. Shuichi opened his mouth to ask him if he was ok, but the purple haired boy got there first. 

“You not gonna kiss me goodbye?” 

As he went to meet him, he couldn’t help but smile and think how coupley the whole thing seemed, especially considering how Kokichi requested they were friends with benefits. The smaller boy pulled him in and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss, much more akin to their first. 

“See you in Homeroom, Shuichi~” He winked, about to slip out of the door. 

“Wait.” He stopped him. “What...are we gonna be open about it or…?” 

“Wait and see, my beloved~!” 

“Is that just gonna be your nickname for me now?”

“It’s been my nickname for you since we met~ See ya~” 

With that he slipped away, leaving Shuichi to smile softly at where he’d been standing. He shut the door again a pulled on his jacket before grabbing his bag, trying to ignore the floaty feeling in his chest. The Detective had never felt this way about anyone before, and although it scared him, he wanted to know where it took him. 

Shuichi got to homeroom before Kokichi, taking his usual seat as he figured the Supreme Leader decided to have a few more minutes in bed once he got back to his own room. The others filed in soon, asking him about what had happened.

“Um...well…” He was still unsure whether they were going to tell everyone or not.

He fumbled his words a bit, trying to find a way to tell them what happened without outing him and Ouma, and the frowns on their faces weren’t encouraging that they believed him. Shuichi tried to think of a way to stall, but luckily he didn’t need to, as not only had he just let out a strangled whimper, when Kokichi came skipping into the room, immediately jumping onto Shuichi’s lap.

“Um…?” Kaito raised an eyebrow.

“Oh he didn’t tell you~? Shuichi and I are friends with benefits now~!”

“Friends with...what?!” Kaede gasped.

“I’m not one for commitment. And Shuichi consented so it’s all fine~!”

While the others came to terms with Kokichi’s sudden revelation, the purple haired boy whispered in his ear. His breath hot against Shuichi’s cold skin. 

“Come to my room after school.”

Heat rose to the black haired boy’s cheeks, and he nodded slowly, just so the boy sitting on him could tell he understood. Shuichi felt him smirk, just as the bell for their lesson rang. Before he knew it Kokichi was gone, leaving him shell shocked.

“Shuichi?!” Kiibo bumped his head. “We’re leaving.”

“A-ah. Right.” He got up.

“So...you and Kokichi...is that true?” Maki asked cautiously.

“He could have put it better. It’s more like an open relationship.” He explained.

“Oooh. So so he wants to date you but doesn’t want the commitment.” Kaede sighed, understanding.

“Are you happy with that though? He’s pretty much saying he could fuck someone else while he’s with you!” Kaito pressed his fists together, earning a disapproving smack from Maki. “What!? It’s true!”

“Anyway.” Shuichi sighed. “I’m perfectly fine with that. I can’t imagine being with anyone else, but I hope that one day that we have a closed relationship.”

They split off at Shuichi’s classroom, wishing him luck as he went inside. He was alone for now, until eventually Kyoko came in, greeting him quietly before getting on with her work. Shuichi kept his phone out on his desk as he typed, both notes open on his screen as he filled in things about Kokichi and his case.

“Soo…” Kyoko mumbled from across the table.

“Hm?” Shuichi answered, without looking up from his computer.

“Kokichi Ouma, huh? Didn’t think he was your type.” That made him look up.

“I...how did you…”

“Oh it was obvious something was up the moment you walked in. That, and you’ve been staring at that picture of him for the past 5 minutes.” 

“O-oh. I was just spacing out I guess.” He sighed.

“So you ignored what I said and started dating him?”

“We’re...not really dating...it’s more like an open relationship.”

“Don’t you find that a little weird? He could be kissing anyone who’s not you.”

“He doesn’t want the commitment and I appreciate that.”

“Alright. You do you I suppose. Oh by the way, I found this news article the other day.”

Shuichi took it from her and looked over it. It was a story about a small group of people who ran around Tokyo pulling harmless pranks, such as covering people’s houses in toilet roll, writing silly messages on car windshields in washable pen, and gluing coins to the pavement. At first, Shuichi couldn’t see how this had any relevance to his...he supposed lover was the best term...until he saw the picture in the right hand corner of the article. It showed a security image of ten people, all of them had their faces covered by minimalistic clown masks and were wearing white suite. One of them, presumably the leader, was wearing a long cloak and a large hat, and that was when he noticed that person’s hair. There wasn’t a lot of it visible, but he recognised the purple colour extremely well. 

“Kokichi…” He whispered.

The article named the group as Dice, an eleven man group who appeared to be lead by a child or small teenager. Apparently they never did anything more than petty pranks, nothing that would hurt another person, but the amazing thing was that they’d never been caught, the grainy image from a security camera the only picture of them on record. Despite the mask, Shuichi was certain that the leader his Kokichi, which only made him curious as to how Hope’s Peak found him, though it made sense that the scouts would be able to find out.

“Thanks. That’s actually really interesting.” He mumbled, trying to hide the guilt bubbling in his stomach. 

“Be careful. Don’t allow yourself to get hurt, Saihara.” She didn’t say anything else.

Shuichi fell into silence, staring at the picture again. This boy was such a puzzle, and he couldn’t help but want to get to know him more, but instead of finding it through bits and pieces he researched, he wanted Kokichi to tell him himself. The Detective could tell the older girl was less than impressed by his decision, but she wasn’t his mother, and he was old enough to make his own decisions. His mind wandered to the promise the Supreme Leader had made him, a surprise after school, but he had no idea what that idea would be. Judging by his tone of voice it implied something sexual, which he wasn’t opposed to, but knowing Kokichi as he did he wouldn’t put it past him to pull some sort of prank on him.

The bell rang for lunch, allowing Shuichi to escape Kyoko’s judging eyes for the rest of the afternoon. Kaede and the others were waiting for him, Kokichi immediately resting against him, ignoring the odd looks the other students in their year gave them. Lucky for him, Kokichi really didn’t care about what others, but Shuichi didn’t have the luxury. He felt a blush creeping up his neck, which the smaller boy didn’t hesitate to tease him for.

“Aaaaw Shuichi’s blush is so adorable~!” He grinned.

“He’s right Shuichi~! It goes all the way up your neck.” Kaede giggled, and Shuichi didn’t fail to notice the slight glare that passed across his lover’s face.

“Oooh~ I wonder how further down it goes~!” The purple haired boy purred, his fingers tugging on Shuichi’s collar.

The black haired boy whined quietly, and bit back a louder moan growing in his chest. He couldn’t be dealing with that kind of arousal in the middle of the cafeteria, so the Detective turned to his lover with a pleading look, which was returned with a smirk. 

“Only two more hours~ Then you’re all mine.” He whispered.

“Ko-Kokichi…” He hissed.

Before any more could be said, the bell rang for the afternoon and Kokichi jumped out of his seat like it had burnt him. Shuichi tried to grab him, but he was halfway across the cafeteria before he could even think about going after him. 

“Damn that boy’s fast…”Kaito mumbled.

“True.” The Detective sighed and grabbed his back.

The afternoon passed without incident, somehow. His afternoon teacher was back from whatever had been wrong with him, and managed to last the entire two hours without falling over, and Shuichi felt like a miracle had occurred before him that day. Out of habit, he was going to head back to his own room, but then he remembered that Kokichi had told him to go to his room for a...surprise. In the end, he dropped his bag off in his own room, changing out of his uniform into some more comfortable clothes, sweat pants and a thin t-shirt, before taking a deep breath. Shuichi wasn’t 100% certain what Kokichi wanted to surprise him with...but he was certain he’d be staying in the smaller boy’s room for the evening. 

“Come on Shuichi.” He mumbled to himself, heading through the door.

Kokichi’s room was next door to his, so it only took a second to get there, but even so he found himself hesitating. Not because he didn’t want to...do that, but because he was very much a virgin and had no experience. Deciding not to procrastinate anymore, he knocked on the door, and waited patiently.

“It’s open~ Lock it behind you would ya~?” His lover’s familiar voice floated through the door. 

Shuichi did as instructed, going in and locking the door. The first thing he noticed was that the lights were dimmed, making it hard to see 2 feet in front of him. The second thing, was that there were lit candles scattered throughout the room, in a way that could have been considered dangerous if he’d have cared about fire safety in that moment, because then his eyes were drawn to the boy standing by the bed.

“Hey~ Shuichi~” He purred.

The black haired boy’s eyes scanned over Kokichi, and he could already feel his loose pants getting tighter. The boy was wearing a see through purple vest with lace and purple lace panties, that were obviously designed for a woman but suited the purple haired boy perfectly.

“Kokichi...you…”

“This is my surprise~! I wanted our first time to be special~!”

“Have you...been wearing those all day?” He took a step closer.

“Just for you Shuichi~ I figured you were having a tough day at lunch, so I had even more reason to do this.” Kokichi closed the distance, resting his hand on his chest.

“You...should wear it more often.” He slipped his finger under the strap, walking backwards until he was pressed against the wall.

“Mmmm I’m a top though, so this little dominant act is gonna have to stop~”

“A...huh?!”

The blush that spread across Shuichi’s cheeks only spurred the Supreme Leader on. He claimed to be a top, and it was obvious that this was more than true, as the smaller boy trailed his fingers up and down his ribs.

“Kokichi…” He whispered, and it was like a dam broke.

The purple haired boy latched on to his lover’s neck, kissing, biting, sucking, licking, all in an attempt to draw the most erotic and embarrassing noises out of the boy, and oh hell did it work. Shuichi’s fingers went straight to Kokichi’s hair, tugging gently as quiet, lewd, moans spilled from his lips. It was intoxicating. He laced their fingers together, pressing them against the wall on either side of the purple boy’s head, letting his hips move into Shuichi’s so the Detective could feel every curve of his groin.

Kokichi pulled him away from the wall and their lips met in an intense dance as he made an attempt to get Shuichi to the bed. There were several moments were the Black haired boy tried to take control of the situation, but Kokichi soon got tired of it and shoved him, soft enough not to hurt him, but hard enough to get him on to the bed.. 

“Whoa!” He gasped, looking up at the other boy.

“Aah...Shuichi~ Who knew you could be so...vocal.” Kokichi smirked, twirling the black haired boy’s Ahoge around his finger, drawing a shiver and a deep moan out of him. “Oooh! What was that~? I thought it was a rumour that people with these things were sensitive there, but I never thought it was true~” He kept tugging.

“A-aah! Ko-kokichi!” He gasped, squirming. 

The purple haired boy did get that part right. When his hair grew out, there was one sort of strand that just wouldn’t go flat no matter what his mother did. It wasn’t as if it was matted or anything, but apparently some people’s hair just grew with it. His Dad had it, and so did his uncle, so they weren’t worried about it. The only thing about it, was that touching it or pulling it sent shocks straight down his body. Shuichi didn’t know if it was the same with his Dad, or anyone else with an Ahoge, but it was definitely something he was curious about. 

“Aaaah~ Sorry sorry~! I did that without permission~!” Kokichi giggled as he sat in his lap.

They kissed again, tongues dancing, teeth biting at each other’s lips. It was intense and passionate, everything Shuichi had imagined kissing Kokichi would be like, and more. The smaller boy below him struggled to get his lover’s clothes off, fingernails scraping against his skin in ways that made him sure it was intentional. Once Shuichi was left in his underwear, he decided that the little clothing Kokichi was wearing was still far too much. 

“I think I’ll leave this on.” His fingers trailed over the slip. “But these have to come off. Help me?”

“Y-you can’t do it yourself?”

“I could ask you to do it with your teeth~! But I’ll spare you that for now~!” He grinned. 

Tentatively, Shuichi slowly removed the lace panties, and out of habit he tried to avert his eyes by turning his head to the side. Kokichi wasn’t going to let it stay like that however, because no sooner had he moved his head than the purple haired boy was forcefully pulling it back.

“Shuichi. If you don’t want to do this, I need you to tell me. This thing that we’re in...it needs to be mutual. You ever want to stop, say so, and I will. I’ll do the same for you ok?” He kissed his hand.

“Kokichi…” He whispered.

Shuichi had known that getting into this thing meant that he and Kokichi would probably spend more time having sex that doing things a normal couple would, but at this current moment in time, he couldn’t really find any reason within himself to reject that idea. He reached up and held the smaller boy’s face.

“I want this. And I promise I’ll stop you if I don’t like anything.”

That confirmation seemed to be enough for Kokichi, as he started working at removing Shuichi’s boxers. The Detective watched his small hands move slowly, occasionally letting his finger run over his thigh; his smirk growing every time the Black haired boy’s breath hitched. 

“Whooaa~! Shuichi, you’re big~!” He was almost drooling. 

“I-it’s not that big!” The Detective blushed.

“Bigger than mine~! I wonder if I could deep throat you~? I have little to no gag reflex, you know?” Kokichi purred, before running his tongue from the base to the tip.

The sound that erupted from Shuichi’s throat in that moment was barely human. It was strangled, almost a gasp, but the sound went straight to Kokichi’s own hardness.

“Aaaah~ Shuichi~! What beautiful sounds! Let me hear you more.” It would have been a plea, if the tone hadn’t been so commanding. 

Without anymore hesitation, the smaller boy sunk his mouth down onto Shuichi’s length, taking all of it in a matter of seconds. The sight of that alone sent his head spinning. Something so private...was buried in Kokichi’s throat as if it was nothing! That being said, even that didn’t compare to when the purple haired boy started to move his head.

“Aa-aah! Kokichi!” He whined, feminine voice reaching a pitch that shouldn’t have been physically possible for a boy, which made his lover pull off.

“Woooow~! You’re so sensitive! Probably because you’ve never done this before~!”

“Ah...aah…” He panted. “And you ha-have?”

“Of course~! How else would I be able to take your massive cock like it’s a dirty lollipop~! And don’t be afraid to pull my hair~! I like it rough.” He smirked, taking him in his mouth again.

Shuichi didn’t know how long they stayed in that position, Kokichi sucking him off and Shuichi with his hands tangled in purple hair, it could have been a minute, it could have been an hour. But either way he felt like he was going to explode, and he would have been happy dying from it.

“Ah! Kokichi! I...I’m go-gonna…!”

Before he could reach the end, however, the smaller boy pulled away, licking his lips as if his lover’s precum was the sweetest thing he’d ever tasted. Shuichi stared at him with wide eyes, not believing that he was in this situation, it just seemed too improbable.

“Is my beloved Shuichi still with me~?” He reached up to hold his face. “We’re not done yet. I don’t want you to cum before I’m in you~!”

Such a lewd sentence coming out of those lips made Shuichi groan, and with his eyes closed he missed the next few things Kokichi did. He missed him lean over to his bedside table. He missed him pulling something out of it. He missed him open a bottle and cover his fingers in something. What he didn’t miss was the purple haired boy slowly pushing one of his thin fingers into him.

“Aaa-aaaah!” He gasped, eyes flying wide open at the odd sensation.

“Shuichi? Are you alright? We can stop.” Kokichi tried to pull his hand away.

Before he could go anywhere, Shuichi lunged forward and grabbed his wrist, making the smaller boy look up at him in shock.

“If you stop...I will never forgive you…” He gasped, pleading with his eyes for him to keep going.

“Well, I can’t say no to that~!” 

Kokichi started moving his finger slowly, letting Shuichi get used to the feeling. The Detective had no idea what he’d been expecting, maybe some pain, but it wasn’t this strange unbridled pleasure that was shooting through his body. At some point, one finger became two, and when the smaller boy started to scissor his fingers inside of him, and Shuichi almost screamed. It hurt, but only a little bit, and in a strange way it added to the whole point of it.

“Ko-Kokichi!” The Detective moaned, gripping the bed sheets under him.

“Almost there now~. Do you feel ready?” 

“Yes! Yes Kokichi! I...I need you!” 

“So dirty~! You know, I heard you. That night after Kaede spoke to me and we argued.” He smirked, pulling his fingers out. 

“Hu-huh?!” He gasped, watching him grab a condom, literally get it out of the package with his teeth, and roll it on himself.

“That night. I heard you touching yourself. Heard you moaning my name.”

“You...you did?”

“I think…” He slid his hand up Shuichi’s thigh. “That was when I knew I wanted you. Hearing you moan my name, like that. Hands and knees.”

The last command sent more shivers down his spine, and he slowly tried to get into the position Kokichi wanted. He obviously wasn’t moving fast enough however, as Kokichi held him by his Ahoge, sending more shocks through his body.

“Ah sorry! I didn’t ask permission again. Is it ok to…?”

“Yes! Yes yes, it’s fine!” He could feel his eyes filling with tears with how much he needed to cum.

He finally got onto his hands and knees, and Shuichi could hear the smaller boy make small noises of appreciation, which was….weird and gratifying. He heard him open something behind him, probably a condom, and he felt his heart flutter at the fact that he didn’t need to ask.

“I’m going in ok? Tell me if you want to stop.”

The Detective nodded, and felt Kokichi guide his hips back with one hand and held his Ahoge with the other, slowly tugging it to distract him from the stretching in his ass. It hurt...it hurt more than his finger’s had...but with Kokichi tugging on his Ahoge and whispering sweet words in his ear, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Eventually, he felt the smaller boy’s hips press against him, and he took several deep breaths to try and bring himself back to reality.

“Are you alright?” Kokichi asked, twirling the one strand through his fingers.

“Yes...ah...I’m fine! God dammit!” Shuichi sighed, despite his size Kokichi was surprisingly well endowed.

“You’re so vocal Shuichi~! What are you gonna be like when I start moving~?”

“Please...please please please!” His eyes filled with tears.

“Hey...are you ok? You...you’re crying…?”

“Yeah I’m fine just...I’m happy. I’ve never felt like this...never wanted this...with anyone.” He whispered. “Now please...please move.” 

He noticed Kokichi’s breath hitch, whether it was at his tone or his words he didn’t know, but it was only a second before he felt the tugging on his hair again, lips on his neck, and then his hips started to move slowly. Shuichi felt like he was seeing stars, a small trail of drool dripping down onto the pillow below him. It was undignified, it was messy, but it was amazing, and Shuichi had never felt so alive.

“Speak to me Shuichi. Tell me how much you wanted this.”

“So bad! That night I...I thought of you…!” His entire body started to shake as Kokichi started to move faster.

“Ah...aah! Wow~ so dirty~! You’re a real slut aren’t you~?” He mumbled, obviously testing what was and wasn’t ok.

“Aaaah!” The Detective groaned, flinging his head back.

“Dirty talk too~? Wooooow~!”

“More! Please Kokichi! I’m...I’m so close...I need to...haa!”

The Supreme Leader grinned, moving Shuichi’s hips in an attempt to find that one spot. And find he did, as on the next thrust, the Detective screamed, almost hitting his lover with the back of his head. Words tumbled out of his mouth, but neither of them were sure if they meant anything or not. The hand on his hair vanished and wrapped itself around Shuichi’s dick.

“Kokichi! Ah! To-Too much! I’m...I’m gonna...I…!” Shuichi’s naturally feminine voice reached a pitch that should have been impossible for a boy.

“Do it. Cum for me Shuichi.” Kokichi purred in his ear.

That was what finished him. With one last groan, the knot in his groin that had been growing the entire time finally snapped, pushing the Detective over the edge into an orgasm way better than his hand. Shuichi’s arms finally collapsed, and he hit the pillow with a thud, while Kokichi slowly pulled out and gently massaged his lover’s back.

“How was that?”

“Amazing...for a...first time…” He giggled quietly. 

“Aaah good. You did really well. If I didn’t know any better, I’d have said you’ve done this before.”

“Mmmm...you didn’t finish…” He sighed, sitting on his knees, eyes slowly drifting to Kokichi’s half hard dick. 

“It’s alright, I can handle it if you wanna sleep. You seem tired.” He paused and chuckled. “Sex make you sleepy huuuh~?”

“I want you to feel good too. You may not want the commitment, but I want this to go both ways.” Shuichi crawled over to the Supreme Leader and sat in his lap.

“Shuichi you don’t have to, really.” 

“But I want to. Please?” He fluttered his abnormally long eyelashes at him.

“Ooooh~ how could I say no to that face? Wait what are you-”

Without waiting for his anxiety to talk him out of it, he sat up on his knees and lowered himself onto Kokichi’s cock. It wasn’t as difficult as the first time, he was still pretty stretched out which was a relief, and he struggled to hide a grin when the purple haired boy’s eyes rolled back into his head.

“Shuichi~! Shuichi you’re gonna kill me!” He gasped, holding his lover’s hip so hard, he’d probably have bruises there tomorrow. 

The Detective took those words as a confirmation to start moving. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was doing it right, but he was rolling his hips in a way that let him feel every drag of the dick inside him against his walls. This was so different from when Kokichi had been thrusting him, he could feel everything, and it let him look into the smaller boy’s purple eyes, which soon vanished as Kokichi started biting and sucking his neck.

“Shuichi! Shuichi! Dammit! Dammit how do you feel so good!? Fuck!” He groaned.

“A-are you close yet?”

“Yes! Hhh...yes!” 

“You can cum. I wanna feel it inside me.” Shuichi whispered, leaning close to his ear while moving his hips faster and harder.

The small whine that fell out of Kokichi’s lips was the only warning he got when he came, biting down on Shuichi’s shoulder making him gasp and ride him through it, until he orgasmed again himself, covering both their chests in thick white liquid.

“You...are absolutely insane…” He sighed, licking apologetically at the bite mark on his shoulder.

“Heh...I guess I like sex.” Shuichi giggled quietly, letting Kokichi lift him up and off of his dick. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Eh once. Few months before we started here. He was alright, but not as good as you.”

“Is that a lie? You know you’re my first.” He raised an eyebrow.

“No. Definitely not a lie.” 

Shuichi would have looked for the signs he’d noticed for when Kokichi is lying or not, but he was too tired to check. He could feel his eyes growing heavy and laid back against the pillow, finally letting his legs relax. Things kind of blurred for him after that, he was vaguely aware of Kokichi leaving to his bathroom, and returning in a clean shirt and boxers, and with a damp towel.

“Can I clean you?”

“Mmm.” He nodded.

The Supreme leader sat on his thighs and gently cleaned his chest, his hands oddly gentle considering they were literally fuck buddies, but he wasn’t going to complain. With his eyes closed, he couldn’t tell what exactly Kokichi was doing, but he soon settled with his arms around him.

“You did really good today. So amazing. I really didn’t expect you to start riding me like that.” Shuichi could hear an odd fondness in his voice.

“Mmm.” Was all he could respond with, nodding against what he assumed was his chest. 

“Heheh. Sleepy after sex. Get some rest my beloved Shuichi.” The purple haired boy pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The Detective normally struggled when it came to sleeping, it could take him up to hours to finally drift off. But right now, he felt so exhausted he didn’t think he could stay awake much longer if he wanted to...and that wasn’t exactly a bad thing.


	10. Are You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi are now officially fuck buddies.  
> But friends are concerned about Shuichi's happiness.

When Shuichi woke up the next morning, his entire body ached, he had no idea what time it was, and he was alone. For a second, he patted around the bed in an attempt to find Kokichi, but it didn’t take him long to realise he was gone. That was a little disheartening, but at least he’d let him sleep, rather than waking him up and kicking him out. He hummed quietly, finding a note on the table, probably from Kokichi.

_“Hey sleepy head~!_  
You looked so cute sleeping this morning, that I couldn’t bare to wake you!  
I got some fresh clothes, and your toothbrush from your room, they’re on the chair in the corner.  
Hope to see you at lunch, I’ll let the others know you’re fine~!  
Kokichi.” 

A small smile tugged on his lips, until the last line before he signed off sunk in. ‘See you at lunch’? What on earth did that mean, he could still make it to Homeroom right? He wasn’t that late...was he? Evidently he was, as not only had homeroom one by, but he’d already pretty much slept through all of his morning lesson. On the one hand, he’d never ever missed a lesson, at Hope’s Peak or at his old High School and that gave him a sense of unease, however he’d also never felt so well rested. 

“Ugh...crap ok. Time to move.” He sighed, going over what he needed to do for his afternoon lesson. 

Once his teeth were brushed, he was in his uniform, and he’d taken some painkillers for the aching in his bones, it was lunch time and he decided to head straight to the cafeteria to meet the others. Part of him wondered what Kokichi had told the others to excuse his absence, and yet part of him also didn’t want to know. 

“Heeey Shuichi!” Kaede waved from where she was sitting with the other three.

“Hey guys. What did I miss in Homeroom?” He sat down in the space next to Kiibo.

“Not much, just Kokichi distressing the teacher as usual. Where were you anyway? Kokichi said that you were feeling ill and not to disturb you?”

“Aah...no not ill persay. I was just really tired and-”

“Found him passed out at his computer desk.” Kokichi seemingly appeared from nowhere and draped himself over his lover’s shoulders. “Hey Kiiboy. You’re not stealing him from me are you?”

“Of course not! You’re not even really dating.” The Robot huffed, rolling his eyes as the smaller boy sat next to Shuichi.

“I wasn’t passed out. I was just really tired and forgot to set my alarm. It’s not a big de-”

“You two fucked.” Maki sighed matter-of-factly.

“Ma-maki!” Shuichi gasped, eyes wide.

“Oh she’s not wrong though~! I’ll see you later, yeah Shuichi? I’ll swing by your room.” He hip bumped him, stood up and sauntered off, leaving him to deal with the aftermath of Maki’s statement.

“Is...is he serious?” Kaito looked like he’d seen a ghost.

“Um...I...Yeah...yeah we did. We are kind of a thing so…”

“It didn’t hurt did it?! Like...he wasn’t rough with you was he?!” Kaede looked horrified.

“No he...he was surprisingly gentle in my opinion. He actually looked after me afterwards as well.” He blushed a little.

“Did...it feel good?” Kiibo rested a hand on his shoulder.

“It...it did actually.” Shuichi smiled nervously.

“Aaaaaw the baby’s not a virgin anymore!” Kaito teased.

“Baby? I’m older than you!” 

The four of them burst out laughing, leaving Shuichi to pout at them in an attempt to get them to shut up. Kaede walked with him to his classroom, and at first she didn’t bring up the...Kokichi thing...but it wasn’t long before she decided to address the elephant in the room.

“So...you and Kokichi actually…?”

“Yes! Yes we did! We’re teenagers, we both consent, is it such such a bad thing?!” He sighed.

“No no no! That’s not what I meant at all! Come on, sit down.” She sat under the window of their corridor. 

“But what about lesson?”

“It can wait. From what it sounds you’ve been making loads of progress anyway.”Kaede waved her hand dismissively. 

“Akamatsu Kaede, are you keeping me from attending my classes?” Shuichi chuckled and sat beside her.

“Yes. Now shut up. When I asked if you to actually...did the do...I just want to make sure you know what you’re doing.” 

“I know Kaede.” He sighed. “I...for whatever reason...I trust him. He was so gentle last night.”

“And you’re happy just being...fuck buddies?” She giggled, making her friend role his eyes.

“Yes. It’s better than nothing. The way he spoke though...it made it sound like one day that could change.”

“Really? What do you think is stopping him now?”

“I think he’s afraid of commitment.” Shuichi shrugged.

“Do you want me to talk to him for you? I think he trusts me a little more now?”

“No it’s fine. I’d rather him tell me in his own time.”

“If you say so. Now get to lesson Mr Detective.” 

He rolled his eyes and headed just down the hall to his classroom, his friend’s words playing over in his head. Maybe something more would come out of him and Kokichi’s little thing but...there was always a threat of that not happening. What if Kokichi had sex with him a bunch of times then just decided to drop him?! Would he be able to handle it?! Shuichi was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice his teacher heading straight towards him.

“I’m gonna go look for him. It’s so unlikely for Saihara to miss a lesson-”

Without realising, he slammed into his teacher’s chest and ended up on the floor, looking up at him in a daze. Somehow the older man managed to stay on his feet, a freaking miracle in Shuichi’s eyes, and laughed cheerfully back at Kyoko.

“Ah! Here he is Kirigiri! I knew he’d come! Here, let me help you.” He offered him a hand.

Shuichi was a little worried about taking the extended hand at first, he didn’t want to end up being pulled into some form of accident, but the end he took it...and wasn’t knocked over again. Had his balance finally improved. 

“Why were you late?” 

“Ah, I just needed to clear something up with a friend.” He chuckled.

“Well you’re here now! Let’s get to work!”

The Detective rolled his eyes a little, but sat down at his computer anyway and showed his teacher what he was working on. The older man seemed pretty impressed with the amount of progress he’d made, and left him to it to go and check on Kyoko. 

“Mmm…” He hummed quietly.

Something didn’t seem quite right with everything that he was looking at. All of the notes he’d made were accurate, he even double checked them just to make sure. Despite that, there still seemed like he was missing something extremely important, and it was frustrating him that he had absolutely no idea what it was. He chewed on his lip until it was sore and the bell signaled the end of the day, and the teacher allowed him to grab his bag and leave. 

“Why weren’t you in this morning.”

“I was just really tired ok?” He rolled his eyes, not wanting to get into it.

“Sure, sure.” She rolled her eyes and walked off.

The black haired boy said nothing and headed back towards the boys dorms. He seemed to be finding stay in the present at the minute, the idea that Kokichi might just up and ditch him one day really shook him up. 

“Shuichi!” Someone called to him. 

He turned around, just in time to see a shock of purple hair tackle him against the wall. All of the air left his lungs, but he still managed to look down at his lover with a soft smile.

“Hey, what’s this for?”

“I missed you. Like...really missed you...I couldn’t stop thinking about you all curled up in my bed this morning.” He pushed himself against Shuichi’s thigh.

“Nnnh...Ko-kokichi! We-we’re still in pu-public…!” The Detective blushed.

“That’s a point. However...let’s go back to my room, I wanna try something!” 

Without waiting for him to respond, the purple haired boy dragged him off down the corridor. Part of him wondered what Kokichi would have done if he hadn’t had whatever idea was floating through his devious little mind. His head hit the door as the smaller boy pushed him against it, kissing his neck wetly whilst still trying to open the door.

“Ko-Kokichi…! The door! Nnnh!” He whined.

“Shut up~! I’m trying~! Ah! Got it!” The door opened behind him and they fell into the room, hitting the floor with a gasp and a thud.

Kokichi immediately started to grind on him, tugging his hair and biting his neck as the black haired boy gripped the back of his shirt. 

“Ko-Kokichi~! The door!” Shuichi whined, still trying to restrain himself.

The purple haired boy growled, kicking the door shut with his food before getting up and dragging his lover over to the bed. He pushed him onto it and sat on his lap, twirling his Ahoge through his fingers, sending shocks down his body.

“You~ are wearing way too many clothes Shuichi~! I’m gonna go get some things to help us tonight ok~? While I’m gone, I want you to undress, then wait for me. Got it~?”

The Detective nodded, and sighed as the smaller boy slid off his lap and sauntered into the bathroom. He was way too seductive when he wanted to be. Shuichi did as instructed and sat on his lover’s bed to wait for him. Part of him was worried that what Kokichi had planned would be too much, he’d heard that sometimes couples would tease each other until the need to orgasm was painful, and he knew what cockrings were! What if the purple haired boy wanted to use something like that on him!?

“Shuichi?” 

He looked up, eyes wide, to see Kokichi completely naked, and holding a red silk scarf Shuichi didn’t even know the boy owned. The boy’s expression was somewhere between concern and lust. 

“Aa-aaaah...I’m ok.” He smiled.

Kokichi ignored him and sat in his lap, holding his face and decorating his face in gentle kisses. A tightness in his chest that he didn’t know was there lifted, and he sighed gently as he melted into Kokichi’s ever roaming hands.

“What’s wrong~?” He whispered.

“Just...I’m just overthinking. Don’t worry about it.”

“I know this is like...the second night in a row that we’ve had sex...but we can take it slow if you want.”

“I’d like that.”

“Before we go any further do you want a safe word?”

“A...huh?”

“In case I try something and you don’t like it.”

“Oh right...I dunno...Green for ok, yellow for wait and red for completely stop?”

 

“Ok good~!” Suddenly his entire demeanour switched. “Now~ Mister Detective~? What should I do with you~?”

“E-eh?” How had they gone from discussing their safety to...this?

“Now now Detective~ don’t tell me the chloroform hit you that bad? You were chasing after me~”

Now he understood. Kokichi wanted to roleplay with him. Shuichi was a Detective and Kokichi some sort of criminal he was chasing. This could get interesting, and Shuichi definitely wanted to see where it lead.

“Ah yes. I don’t know what your motives are for undressing me like this, but I will arrest you.” He smirked, showing that he was going to play along.

“Ooooh scaaaary~! How could a little Phantom Thief win against you~? Maybe~ like this~!”

The smaller boy leaned down and kissed him deeply, Shuichi’s mind suddenly going blank as he felt Kokichi’s hands slowly sliding up his arms, pushing them above his head. He was so involved in the kiss that he didn’t actually realise what Kokichi was doing, until he pulled away and realised he couldn’t actually move his arms.

“A-aah! Kokichi!” He gasped.

“Do you need to safeword?” 

“Gr-green! It’s fine.”

“Alright~! You’re under my control now Detective Saihara!”

“What are you going to do to me, Kokichi?”

“Using my name huuuuh? You think you’re in a position to do that~?”

Before the Detective could respond to that, Kokichi dropped his head to his lover’s chest, trailing his tongue over his skin until he reached one of his nipples. He exhaled a warm breath over the hardening bud, relishing in the black haired boy’s reaction. Kokichi hadn’t realised how sensitive the boy’s body would be, but if he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to make the most of it. 

“Are...are you gonna torture me?” Shuichi asked cautiously. 

“I suppose you could put it like that. Let me explain the rules of our little game~! I...am gonna prepare myself to ride you into the bed~!” 

“O-ok...and what do I do?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You, my beloved Detective~ Will watch. You won’t touch yourself. That ok?” He only nodded. “Use your words, they’re important.” 

“You sound like one of those BDSM dominants you see on TV.” The Detective could have laughed.

“Eh, someone in my organisation is into that stuff and he told me about it. They said a safeword is important if your gonna do anything outside of Vanilla sex sooooo~ give me your answer!” He dipped and grazed his teeth against Shuichi’s nipple.

“Ah! Green! Green!”

“Good boy.”

All Shuichi could do now was watch, as the smaller boy grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, wondering how Kokichi was actually going to put his plan into action. That being said, his question was soon answered as Kokichi ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, making Shuichi bite his lip at the sight, and rolled it onto him as if he had all the experience in the world. What really started pushing Shuichi to his limits, was watching Kokichi cover two of his fingers in lube, turn around and push his ass towards the bound Detective.

“Are you watching Detective? You better be~” The boy smirked, before pushing two fingers straight in, drawing a shocked gasp out of Shuichi.

“Were...were you planning this?” He asked.

“Ooooh~ was I caught~? You’re right Detective~! I knew that today is the day I’d capture you~!” He licked his lips, pushing his fingers further in.

Out of habit, Shuichi tried to reach for him, until he realised that his arms were still restrained. God he wanted to touch him, wanted to touch himself! His mind was spinning, this was a totally new situation to him, but he wasn’t complaining, he would never complain for the rest of his life if he’d be able to stay in this limbo of pleasure. 

“Aa-aah~! You want me Detective~? You want to see your cock in my ass?” The purple haired boy moaned, starting to scissor his fingers.

“Ko-Kokichi~!” He whined, losing all character that he’d been trying to maintain.

“Be patient Detective! I’m ready when I’m ready!” 

Shuichi whined, knowing how desperate he sounded, trying to keep up a little dignity by not begging for his lover to ride him into the bed. It only took a few more thrusts of his wrists before Kokichi seemed to deem himself ready, and since Shuichi’s hands were literally tied, the purple haired boy had to cover his dick in lube when he would have normally made him do it himself. 

“This ok?” He asked, and the black haired boy knew exactly what he wanted this time.

“Green…!” He panted.

“Good boy.” He gently held his cheek, before positioning himself over his lover’s waiting cock.

Shuichi bit his lip, anticipating what came next. He’d never done this before, and a small part of him was worried that Kokichi would get hurt...but that being said, Kokichi was the one in control here, not him. The only thing he could really do is occasionally move his hips. The purple haired boy new what he was doing, he just needed to trust him. 

The sensation of his length entering the small boy’s ass at a snail’s pace almost made him finish then and there, yet through some sort of sheer will power, he managed to stave it off, allowing Kokichi to sit comfortably in Shuichi’s lap. The two boy’s breathed heavily at each other for a minute, neither of them particularly used to the position they were in. Kokichi had only fucked Shuichi once, and Kokichi had never allowed anyone to be inside of him before. 

“Ok?” He breathed, all pretense leaving his own voice too. 

“Ye-yeah...I mean...Gre-green…!”

“Good...good. Ok...I’m gonna start moving now! Ok?”

“Kokichi if you don’t move now I will dislocate my arms and fuck you into next week!” Shuichi gasped, looking up at the smaller boy with burning eyes.

“O-oh...oh wow~! Loving that confidence Shuichi! You ought to show it more!” Kokichi winked, starting to slowly roll his hips.

The Detective groaned loudly, completely unused to this feeling but loving it regardless. It was so different from having someone in him, but a different that made him want more of both. He found it an odd moment, but he decided then that he probably preferred to be on the bottom, which was fine anyway given Kokichi’s preference. 

“Ah~! Shuichi~! You feel so good! I’ve never let anyone inside me like this before! But God I’m so glad I changed my mind!” 

“Cha-changed your mi-mind?!” The black haired boy gasped.

“I planned to tie you up and fuck you~! But then I changed my mind when I saw you tied up like that! Cause damn Shuichi you’re so fucking hot!” 

Words just started spewing out of Kokichi’s mouth as if he had no real control of them, tons and tons of praise and all of it directed at Shuichi. He didn’t know he was so into being praised during sex, but he wasn’t gonna stop him, cause the more the purple haired boy spoke, the closer he got to the edge.

“Ko-Kokichi I’m...I’m so...so…”

“I know! I know I know me too! Touch me! Touch me so we can cum together!” 

Shuichi gasped for breath, making some attempt to do what Kokichi wanted him to, but thankfully the smaller boy was more than willing to help. He carefully guided Shuichi’s hand to his cock, showing him how to touch him the way Kokichi liked. The purple haired boy came first, Shuichi’s name spilling out of his mouth with several very colourful swear words, and it didn’t take long for the Detective to follow, seeing as the warmth around his dick tightened suddenly, drawing out a high pitched moan. As the two of them came down from the high of it, Kokichi lifted himself off of Shuichi and started to take care of him again.

“You know you don’t have to do that…?” He mumbled sleepily.

“I know, but I like to. You get sleepy after sex and I get...I dunno...nurturing? Just let me do it.” Kokichi rolled his eyes, finishing clean up before climbing up to cuddle against his chest.

“Mmm…” 

“My beloved Shuichi~ Stop thinking and tell me what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.”

“Um…” He bit his lip. “You...I don’t really know how to put it but...I guess...earlier I just got a bit worried...that you might get bored of me.”

Kokichi looked up at him, frowning. It was more of a pout, but Shuichi knew that if he called it that, the smaller boy would probably bite his head off. 

“Shuichi, dear, we’ve been banging for two days. I’m not gonna suddenly get bored of you I promise. Now go to sleep. Looks like you talk nonsense when you’re tired.”

In a way, he supposed Kokichi was right. Shuichi did sort of lose his filter when he was tired, and he didn’t want to end up saying anything super embarrassing The Detective let his eyes close, and slowly fell asleep to the sensation of Kokichi twirling his hair, not his Ahoge thank god, through his small fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is more than a little late!  
> I had a lot going on yesterday so it got away from me!


	11. We're going to...dance?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede screams about a talent show.  
> Kokichi decides he and Shuichi should enter.  
> But not in the way the Detective expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter, little bit of crack and smut!  
> This honestly wasn't part of my original plan,  
> But then I saw this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIAcf_IFfwI
> 
> And I couldn't not make it apart of this chapter!  
> And yes, Kaede does do a Piano cover of the Future Arc opening!  
> Part of me considered having Shuichi and Kokichi not come in first place,  
> But I changed my mind cause I just want my boys to be happy before more angst kicks in~!

“AAAAAAH!” Kaede suddenly shrieked.

Shuichi jumped and the volume of his friend’s voice, and banged his knee on the table. Kokichi rested a hand on his lover’s knee, gently rubbing it and ignoring the pause in his breath. Not a single person around the table knew why the blonde was screaming, and they waited patiently for her to elaborate. 

“They’re doing a talent show! Away from actual talents, away from all that!” She finally told them.

“What do you mean? Like we can enter with anything?” Maki frowned. 

“Yeah! Oooh I kinda wanna enter with the Piano! But I kinda wanna sing too…! Ah!” She gasped, clapping her hands together. “I could do both!”

“Yeah, that sounds great Kaede.” Shuichi smiled, loving the way her face lit up.

“Maybe Maki and I should do the last dance from Dirty Dancing~!” Kaito joked.

“Do you wanna die?” The black haired girl asked, though her voice suggested annoyance her expression suggested...something else? 

This conversation happened a week after Shuichi and Kokichi started being proper friends with benefits, and Shuichi still wasn’t really sure what they were anymore. Nothing had really changed, Kokichi was still clingy as usual, but if anyone had made a judgement they would probably assume that they were just super close friends...which wasn’t entirely wrong. 

Speaking of Kokichi, he’d been oddly silent ever since Kaede brought up the Talent show, and a silent Kokichi was never a good one. Lunch passed, then so did lesson, and Shuichi couldn’t help but wonder what had been up with his lover. He didn’t have to wonder for long, because as soon as he got back to his room, the smaller boy cornered him against the door.

“This again?” He asked, laughing quietly.

“No! Not this time! This time I have a very serious proposition.”

“O...kay…?” He let them both into his room.

“Alright alright alright!” He started, sitting on Shuichi’s bed. “So...what if...we...entered the Talent show?!” 

“Wha...doing what?! Neither of us exactly have the Talent for that kind of thing.” Shuichi sat down in his desk chair.

“No no no no! Nothing to do with our academic talents! Come here!” 

Shuichi sighed and went to sit on the bed with him, not entirely sure what to expect from this. The smaller boy pulled out his phone and showed him a video of two people dancing to Womanizer, and he couldn’t exactly understand why...he was showing him this.

“You want us...to do that?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! Come on it’ll be great! We can get Shirogane to make costumes, we’d totally shock everyone!”

“It’s...very suggestive isn’t it…?”

“Yeah! That’s why it’d shock everyone if you did it with me!” He crawled onto the Detective’s lap. “Please Shuichi~? It’s just a bit of fun~!”

“Mmm...I don’t know. I don’t really dance.”

“Pleeeaaase?” Kokichi purred, starting to roll his hips against Shuichi’s. “It’ll be fun~”

“Aaah...Haaa…!” The Detective sighed, leaning his head back as his lover latched on to his neck. 

For a while they stayed like that, Shuichi’s mind going blank under the rocking of Kokichi’s hips. He suddenly forgot what they were talking about, his mind too occupied by the purple haired boy on top of him and the feeling of him grinding his half hard dick into his crotch. His lips were soon captured by Kokichi’s in a deep kiss, quieting the sharp moans escaping his lover’s mouth. Their tongues danced, Kokichi swallowing Shuichi’s moans as if they were the sweetest thing in world. All too soon, the small boy pulled away, leaving the Detective with his tongue hanging out, silently begging for more.

“So...The talent show…?”

Ah, right, that was the conversation they were having, wasn’t it? He looked up at his lover, thinking about whether he was willing to face potential school wide humiliation for him. Shuichi stared at him for a while, looking deep into the puppy dog eyes Kokichi was putting on, and eventually, with a deep sigh, he nodded.

“Fine! Fine, what harm can it do.” 

“Cool! We’ll start tomorrow, come to my room after school and we can practice! It’s in three weeks sooo~” 

“Alright Kokichi. But don’t bully Shirogane into making the clothes.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Now cuddle me!” Kokichi demanded. 

Shuichi rolled his eyes; wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller boy to let him sleep on his chest. In all honesty, he had no idea why he’d agreed to do this, but he didn’t really see much harm in it. He could dance ok, he just didn’t have much practice.

***

Getting through the next day was the hardest 5 hours Shuichi had ever experienced in his entire life. Homeroom was filled with Kokichi bragging about his dancing skills and how he was going to wipe the floor with everyone else competing, to the point that the Detective had to remind him that this wasn’t actually a competitive thing. He also had to stop him jumping on Tsumugi at lunch, and force him to politely reword how he asked her to make them costumes that he’d actually designed at some point?

“Y-you want me to do it?” She gasped.

“Well of course! It shouldn’t be a problem for the Super High School Level Cosplayer right?”

“I mean...but wouldn’t you be better asking an actual fashion designer? I know there’s one in the class B?” She seemed nervous, so Shuichi took her hands in his own.

“Because you’re our classmate. And I trust you to bring his dream to life. You’re talented Shirogane. Regardless of your talent, you design beautiful outfits. Please?” 

“Well…” She sighed. “If it’s for Saihara...Then I’ll do my best! Give me a week ok?”

Shuichi nodded, trusting her with Kokichi’s design. The smaller boy could barely contain himself, bouncing on the Detective’s lap as he tried his best to eat his lunch, listening to him chatter excitedly to Kaede about his plans for their acts. He went to his lesson, only to find his teacher flat on his back again. Without flinching, he lifted him up and got to work. This was becoming a part of his routine, helping his teacher out of whatever position he’d gotten himself into, so now he didn’t have to even think about offering his hand to him. 

The lesson went by uneventfully, but he found his mind wandering to his lover more than he’d like to have admitted. His notes on both his case and Kokichi had grown in the past few months, and he was incredibly happy with the progress he was making. It was still a little slower than he would have liked, but any progress was better than no progress.

When his lesson finished, he went through the usual of packing away his things and saying goodbye to his teacher, his mind slipping to wrapping up in his bed sheets, maybe texting Kokichi to come and join him, and just drifting away to sleep like that. It was a very coupley thing to do but...he was certain the purple haired boy wouldn’t mind. He was just about to unlock the door to his room, when he was suddenly being pressed against it, two small hands started roaming over his chest and crotch, causing his fingers to fumble and his breath to hitch.

“Shuuuuiiiichiiiii~” That familiar voice sang in his ear.

“Ye-yes?” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Were you gonna flake on practice~” Crap...he’d forgotten about that, mind too clouded by cuddles.

“Ah...no...I was...just gonna change out of my uniform…Nnh!” He bit his lip.

“I’ll be waiting Shuichi~ don’t keep me waiting too long~!”

The hands disappeared, and the Detective had to press his forehead against the door for a second to calm himself down. Why was he like this, why couldn’t Kokichi just treat him normally? With another deep sigh, he went into his room and quickly changed into something he could move in. After taking a deep breath, he went the small distance to the smaller boy’s room, who opened the door without giving him time to even think about knocking. He was wearing a purple crop top with a Panta logo that he probably printed on himself, and low rise sweatpants. For a while Shuichi just stared at him, a small part of his brain trying to kick his ass into gear, but it seemed the rest of it was perfectly content with staring like an idiot. 

“Take a picture~ It’ll last longer.” Kokichi grinned, pulling his lover into the bedroom. 

For the rest of the evening, they alternated between watching the dance on Kokichi’s phone and actually copying it, and by then end of their ‘session’ Shuichi was aching and struggling to breathe. Not because of how hard they were working, but because of how hard they’d been laughing. The two of them were trying their hardest, but it was so difficult to get it at first through their laughter. The black haired boy couldn’t stop blushing at how suggestive the dance was, and Kokichi was trying way too hard to be seductive that they were in hysterics.

“This is so much fun~!” The purple haired boy giggled, falling onto his bed. 

“When’s the show again?”

“3 weeks from today.”

“Do you think we’ll be ready for it?”

“Of course we will Shuichi~!”

***

As the weeks passed, things started to really come together for their dance. They could get through the whole thing now without bursting into fits of laughter, and Tsumugi had done an amazing job on the costumes, that he didn’t feel as ridiculous as he expected to. And even though the pants looked extremely tight, he could still drop pretty well in them. 

“Daaaamn~ you should wear stuff like that more often~” Kokichi grinned when they’d tried them on.

“You don’t look too bad either.” The Detective blushed, looking away.

While he was focusing on some of his buttons, Kokichi snuck up behind him and squeezed his ass with both hands. This drew a high pitched yelp out of the Detective, and an almost cruel giggle out of the smaller boy.

“Kokichi…” He mumbled, blushing furiously.

“Alright! From the top! We're on in two days now!”

“Ugh...don't remind me it makes me feel sick just thinking about it…” He sighed, sitting on the floor in their first position.

“We'll be fine! Now!”

He pressed play on his phone and they went through the moves. It had gotten easier for Shuichi to move his body in a way the video demanded, and soon Kokichi had actually started to take it seriously; the Detective not realising what a good dancer he actually was!

“This is actually ok isn't it Kokichi…?” He asked quietly, dropping their final position.

“We look amazing!” Kokichi grinned at him, gently taking the costume off.

“But...what if I mess up…?” He whispered, his voice breaking a little.

“Shuichi…” Kokichi looked at him, standing in his underwear.

“If I mess up on stage...then I’ll freeze...and then...then…” His voice was almost inaudible now.

“Hey…” He sighed, coming over to hug him from behind. “Shuichi, you’ll do great on Saturday. You’ve been doing so good when we practice. And sure, maybe we don’t win, but I’ve honestly had more fun with you these past weeks than I have done any other time.”

The Detective took deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he fell over the edge into a panic. He didn’t want Kokichi to see him like that, yeah he’d done it once, but this felt so so much worse. Shuichi had performed a grand total twice, and both times he’d barely managed to get through it properly. For some reason this was just so much worse. 

“Shuichi, listen to me ok? It’s gonna be just fine. I’ll be with you the whole time.” He came around to face him, running his fingers through the silky black hair.

“But…”

“No buts! Now get out of those clothes! I need to see those gorgeous abs~!” He giggled, immediately starting to pull Shuichi out of his mind and his costume.

There was a tiny part of him that was still worried about the next few days, but Kokichi pulling off his clothes, letting his fingers brush over Shuichi’s most ticklish areas until he squirmed and giggled. Soon the Detective was in his underwear, hands on Kokichi’s hips as the smaller boy slowly and deeply kissed him, letting their tongues dance between them, and it was now that he’d calmed down, and was like this with his lover, Shuichi realised how much he loved just being with Kokichi. When he was being teased by him, when they were exchanging gentle kisses, when they were kissing deeply and passionately like they were then, when they were making love with Kokichi’s chest pressed into his back, and when he was violently being fucked into the mattress beneath them. Yeah they didn’t have the commitment of an exclusive relationship, but he couldn’t deny that he was still happy as he was.

“Thank you.” He muttered against his chest, having sunk down there as he started to drift to sleep.

“What for?” Kokichi whispered, twirling his Ahoge through his fingers.

“Ah…!” He sighed, suddenly forgetting his train of thought. “For...uh...for helping me earlier.”

“Shush, get some sleep, my beloved Shuichi~! I’ll always be here for you.” 

The Detective barely heard what Kokichi said, as he was already half asleep before the words even left his lips. 

***

At some point, he had no idea why, but Shuichi found himself jerking awake at almost midnight. He was a little annoyed at that, the Detective being the kind of buy to like sleeping for more than three hours at a time. His eyes darted around as they got used to the darkness, and he decided to get a glass of water before making an attempt to go to sleep. The competition was tomorrow, and Kokichi had all but demanded they slept together, as if they didn’t stay in each other’s rooms pretty much every night. He managed to make his way around the darkened room of his lover, seeing as it had pretty much the same layout as his own. On his way to the bathroom, his foot caught something, sending him to the floor with a thud which somehow didn’t wake the sleeping teenager. 

“What the…?” He whispered, opening the door to the bathroom a little to get some light.

The thing he tripped on was a nondescript box, very similar to a shoe box. Part of him thought he really shouldn’t be looking at this, it wasn’t really any of his business...but the curiosity of a Detective got the better of him. He lifted of the lid, and a blush immediately rose to his cheeks. Shuichi would have loved to say that he had no idea what the things in the box, but unfortunately he wasn’t so lucky. What greeted him were two dildos, one pretty accurate, one a deep blue colour, a couple of vibrators, a butt plug and a…

“A vibrator? With a remote? Why the hell does he have this? More importantly where did he get it?” 

Finding this little collection of sex toys was strangely interesting to the Detective, as it gave him at least a little insight into what the Leader was into. He looked round to were the boy was sleeping peacefully, and an odd, sick idea formed in his head. If they won the talent show, in any place, then he’d do it. If not he’d forget it. 

“God...I really am turning into a pervert cause of him…” He sighed, taking what he needed for his plan.

 

He put the box away, probably where it should have been. For a brief second, Shuichi wondered if the boy had used the box recently, seeing as it was just lying there, but that wasn’t really the kind of thing you could ask. He slipped back into bed, Kokichi immediately wrapping himself around the thin frame of his lover. This...would be interesting.

***

On the evening of the show, Shuichi sat with his head between his knees trying not to throw up. Partly because that’d be gross, partly because he didn’t want to get it on his costume, partly because he didn’t want to ruin the makeup Kokichi had spent half an hour putting on him because he squirmed too much, partly because he really wanted to win so he could put his plan into effect. Now, his eyes were ringed with black eyeliner, and somehow the Leader had contoured his face to make him look...more feminine than he did already. He’d done the same thing to himself, but Shuichi couldn’t understand why girls put all of this stuff on. 

“Shuichi~ Look at me~ Look at me baby~” 

The use of the pet name caught his attention, and he looked up with wide eyes. Kokichi never really called him anything like that, but it meant that he could catch his face in his hands and kiss him softly. More often than not, Shuichi thought that kissing someone out of anger or a panic attack was cliche and dumb, but right now it wasn’t too bad. When he pulled away, a devious smirk played on Kokichi’s lips.

“We’re gonna knock ‘em dead! None of them will know what hit them!” 

“Ok…” He sighed. “Kaede’s on before us isn’t she?”

“Yep. There’s one more person before her.”

“I’ll be honest, I haven’t paid the slightest bit of attention to anyone else?” He giggled nervously. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Hey you two!” Kaede grinned, making her way over. “Wow you look amazing! Shirogane did an amazing job!”

“Yeah we really owe her. You look good too. Singing and playing Piano right?”

“Mmhmm! Let the best student win!” She grinned, getting ready.

The two of them watched her go, and soon they were the only two left in the waiting room. He noticed the smaller boy looking around, as if checking that there was no one else was in the room, before sitting on his lap and pressing their lips together, immediately pressing his tongue into the black haired boy’s mouth. Shuichi could only think of the item currently nestled in his pocket, thinking how dirty even the idea for this even was. They stayed like that for a while, until he heard the start of Kaede’s music. 

“Ko-kokichi, we ne-need to…” He gasped once he managed to push the boy away.

“Yeah...I know...but it’s soooo tempting to just stay here like this with you.”

“Hey! We put so much work into this act. We’re doing it.” Shuichi pulled him up.

“Fiiiiiine~” The purple haired boy whined.

“Thank you, Akamtsu Kaede! First year, Super HighSchool Level Pianist! Finally, a double act! Dancing to Womanizer, Saihara Shuichi, and Ouma Kokichi!” 

The two of them took the starting positions, and before the curtain came up, Kokichi shot him a smirk. Before he could return it, the curtain rose and the music started, sending them into their moves. Part of him was sure he heard Kiibo, Maki and Kaito cheering, but his mind was so focused on moving and performing, that he kind of forgot about the audience. The chorus kicked in, and suddenly Shuichi found himself moving more. Not that he hadn’t been moving and putting the effort in before, but the chorus felt more powerful, and it pushed him to match it as well. As soon as it had begun, Shuichi felt like it ended to soon. As they waved to the audience, twisting his torso round to smile. Instead of leaving the stage like the other acts had, Kokichi immediately jumped on him in a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and his legs around his waist. 

“Alright, alright you two! That was Saihara Shuichi and Ouma Kokichi, first year Super Highschool Level Detective and Supreme leader! Now if the other acts could make their way out, we can wait for the judges to give us an answer!” 

As the 20 or 25 students waited anxiously on the stage, Kaede shuffled her way over to them, a surprisingly wide grin decorating her face. She hip bumped the Detective and leaned in to whisper.

“You two were amazing. I had no idea you could move like that Shuichi!” She giggled.

“Thanks, neither did I. You were great too!” Shuichi told her.

“Yeah~ who’d have thought Kaede had a set of lungs on her~” Kokichi teased.

Before Kaede could say any more, the teacher hosting came back out, holding what Shuichi presumed was the results in a purple envelope.

“We finally have the results for this year’s talent show!” The audience murmured excitedly. “In third place, Maizono Sayaka, third year Super High School Level Idol, with a wonderful performance of a self written song!”

It was glaringly obvious, as the girl went to get her prize, that she was less than pleased to have only come third considering she was performing with her actual talent. She had been good, not Shuichi’s thing but still good, yet obviously not good enough to win over the judges. 

“In second place, one of our new first years, the Super High School Level Pianist, Akamatsu Kaede, with a beautiful piano cover of Dead or Lie!”

Shuichi could hear Kaito and Kiibo screaming for the blonde, and part of him really struggled not to yell with them! Kaede had come second! He’d never felt so proud of anyone, except for maybe Kokichi when he’d opened up a little about his parents. The SHSL pianist was given a small Bouquet of flowers, and waved to the other as she went to stand by Sayaka, who smiled bitterly. In a tiny movement, Kokichi laced his fingers together with Shuichi’s; the Detective squeezing gently in response.

“And finally...the winner of Hope’s Peak Academy Talent Show...is…” He paused for effect. “First years, Saihara Shuichi and Ouma, with their incredible dance to Womanizer!” 

At first, Shuichi thought he’d misheard him, he thought the screaming and cheering were for someone else, he thought Kaede’s brilliant smile, he thought Kokichi was shouting in anger. That’s when he heard the smaller boy scream in his ear, trying to be heard over the roar of the audience.

“Shuichi! We did it! We won, we fucking won!” The purple haired grabbed his hands and pulled him over.

“Wha-what!?” He gasped, looking out with wide eyes. 

The teacher gave the both some flowers, shook their hands and congratulated them both on such an amazing talent, considering that it didn’t have anything to do with the actual talents. Kaede hugged them both happily, and Shuichi felt like he was about to cry. Part of him wanted to kiss Kokichi, but he knew the smaller boy wouldn’t let him. Instead, he took the hand Kokichi offered and went over to where the teacher was waiting. They’d won...that meant he could try...

“So boys, how do you feel?” He asked, pulling Shuichi out of his mind.

“Well...I’m not too sure...shocked I guess.” Shuichi chuckled.

“I knew we’d win~! Shuichi has been working so hard all these weeks~! I’m so proud~!” He grinned.

“So, you two willing to give us an encore?” 

“I don’t see why not~? What about you?” Kokichi turned to his lover, his purple eyes blazing with excitement.

“I mean...sure!” He smiled, as the teacher clapped his hands for the others to leave.

“Alright! Let’s give a big round of applause for this year’s winners!”

Once the stage cleared and the curtain lowered again, Kokichi quickly pulled him into a deep kiss, pushing his tongue into his mouth to draw a quiet moan from him. He pulled away, with a smirk and sank to his starting position. Shuichi followed suit, trying to focus his mind on what he was meant to be doing. The music started, and both of them suddenly felt much freer in their dance, without the demand to impress people. They smirked at each other, blatantly flirting with each other from across the stage, and Shuichi was 99% sure that Kokichi somehow managed to blow a kiss at him. They finished their dance, shook hands with their principle, who Shuichi noticed had the same last name as Kyoko, and were excused to go celebrate in whatever way they wanted. 

“Hey you two! We’re going to Maki’s room to celebrate you and Kaede getting first and second! Wanna come?”

“Actually we were just gonna-” Kokichi started, but Shuichi out his hand over his mouth.

“Sure! We’ll meet you there ok?” Shuichi waved, smiling brightly. 

The others headed off, and the Supreme Leader turned to pout at his lover. Obviously he’d been expecting a quiet celebration between the two of them, but this was the time for Shuichi to be in control of one of these situations. He smirked, an expression Kokichi wasn’t used to, and pulled him into a nearby bathroom.

“Shuichi?” He asked, looking a little concerned. 

“I’ll be honest, it was an accident I found this. But it gave me a little idea.” He pulled the wireless remote control vibrator out of his pocket.

“Ho-how did you find that?” Kokichi’s cheeks went red.

“I went to get a glass of water last night and I tripped over your box. Put it away next time...ok Kokichi?” 

“S-so? What are you going to do with it? Obviously you didn’t just bring it with you to wave it in my face?” He asked, trying to regain some sort of control.

“In there.” Shuichi quickly pushed him into one of the stalls, pulling his jeans and underwear down as they went.

“Shu-Shuichi!?”

“I’m gonna put this inside you and keep the controller. Colour?” He asked, remembering what Kokichi had done for him.

“Green.” The purple haired boy sighed, resting his elbows on the lid of the toilet.

“If you wanna stop this at any time, tell me ‘I wish I had a cat’, and I won’t turn it on again. Ok?”

“Ok~! Wooooow~! You really thought this out~!” He grinned back at him.

The grin didn’t last long, as while Kokichi had been talking, Shuichi had covered his fingers in lube, he’d started keeping some packets of it in his room for the odd occasion that his lover came to him. Still unused to this, he hoped the gasp that came from the smaller boy was with pleasure and not pain.

“Colour?” He asked cautiously.

“Green! Green! It’s fine! Another one!”

As much as he wanted to get this done, he wasn’t going to rush it. Shuichi moved his first finger around inside him a little, before pushing the a second one in. Kokichi bit down on his hand, to stop himself from crying out with pleasure, as the Black haired boy started to scissor his fingers, stretching him little by little.

“Shuichi! Shuichi!” Kokichi gasped in a harsh whisper.

Quickly using the excess lube on his fingers on the vibrator, he pushed it into Kokichi’s waiting hole, and cleaned him up so it wouldn’t be obvious what they were doing. With a quick pull on the smaller boy’s dick, he came into Shuichi’s hand, using his own to stifle the whimper that escaped his lips.

“Wh-why…?” He asked, looking back at him.

“Don’t want you hard when we started our game.”

That seemed to placate him, and once they were both properly rearranged he placed a gentle kiss on his nose. Part of Shuichi wanted to check that Kokichi was still ok with doing this, but he knew as soon as he opened his mouth that he was, seeing as he pressed the remote into his chest and told him to make the night interesting. 

After a quick stop at their rooms to change into something more comfortable, Maki’s bedroom door was opened by Kaito, who berated them for taking so long to get there. Neither of them felt like talking about their encounter in the bathroom, so they made up being stopped by teachers and students on their way to change. 

“Well you did win! It’s expected! I’m proud of you! Both of you.” He nodded to Kokichi, who nodded back. “Come in! It’s just our homeroom class, but Tojo is making drinks!” 

The two of them followed Kaito inside, and somehow they’d set up a full party in Maki’s room. Their dorms weren’t exactly tiny, but somehow the two of them had made it seemed massive. Everyone cheered as they entered, even Ryouma who Shuichi hadn’t really thought was interested in school. He ended up having to split away from Kokichi, but he kept his hand on the remote in his pocket, thinking about when the best time to first try it would be. While the Detective was talking was Tsumugi, thanking her for her walk on their costumes, he noticed that Kokichi was talking to Kaito and Kiibo. He couldn’t hear the conversation, but the purple haired boy kept sending smirks at his lover. Without stopping his conversation, he turned the remote onto the first setting, and watched the shiver go straight up the smaller boy’s spine. He turned it off again, just as he turned to look at him. Shuichi feigned innocence, smiling at Tsumugi before turning to get a drink. 

“So is that the game you’re playing?” Kokichi muttered in his ear.

“You might wanna behave tonight Kokichi. I’m in control this time. Colour?”

“Green…” He said, not hesitating, but obviously not pleased with being controlled...or not used to it. 

“Good.” He smiled and turned back to get his drink.

Before he could turn back to him, Kokichi had the Detective’s ass in his hands and grabbed him roughly. Shuichi gasped, and for a second his mind went totally blank as to where he was and what he was doing. When it finally hit him, he slid his hand his pocket and turned the vibrator to it’s second setting.

“A-aah!” Kokichi gasped, pressing his face into Shuichi’s back.

“I thought I told you to behave?”

“Alright...alright I’m sorry Shuichi…” He panted. 

“Good boy.” He turned it off, smirking as the boy behind him relaxed.

Throughout the night, Shuichi decided to occasionally turn the vibrator onto the lowest setting, just to see how the smaller boy would handle the sensation. More often than not he did well, but there was one time when he was talking to Kaede about who knows what and he almost fell into her chest. And there was another time when he pretended to flirt with the SHSL magician Himiko, so he turned it up to the third setting. Kokichi’s train of thought vanished, and he apologised brokenly to Himiko, who smacked him with her hat and went to talk to Maki instead.

“Brutal…” He whispered, as he passed.

“You like it.” 

“Damn right I do. And you’re so gonna get it when we get back.” 

The Detective didn’t respond to that in words, but he gave Kokichi a look that clearly said ‘bring it’. The smaller boy had asked for an interesting night, and Shuichi was certain that he’d given him that, but now he was starting to regret agreeing to stay, as the looks Kokichi was giving him from across the room were enough to turn him hard on their own. Part of him wanted to turn the vibrator up further, but he wouldn't dare, not wanting Kokichi to cum in his pants in the middle of a crowded room. 

“Aaah...I think I’m gonna head out now…” Shuichi sighed, feeling drained from the amount of people surrounding him.

“Aaaw are you sure? Do you want one of us to walk you back?” Kiibo sighed, ruffling the Detective’s hair.

“I’ll head back with him.” Kokichi wrapped arms around his shoulders. “We’ll be fine, ok~?”

Without saying anything, Shuichi made a rash decision and turned the vibrator to the fourth setting. Kokichi gasped, earning concerned looks from the other students. The Detective excused them both, leaving the vibrator on as they made their way the short distance back to Kokichi’s dorm.

“Shuichi! Shuichi please! I need to...to cum! So bad!” He whined quietly, trying to grind on his leg while they were walking.

“You look like a dog in heat. Try and keep it together until we get there. Ok? Colour?”

“Green...fucking...god!” He bit Shuichi’s shoulder

“A-ah…” The Detective whined, feeling his pants get tighter.

The purple haired boy was relentless as they got to his room, seemingly refusing to allow Shuichi to open his room in order to get his hand in his pants. Several time the black haired boy had to slap his lover’s hands away, until he finally got the damned thing open, pulling the smaller boy inside and locking it behind them. 

“Shuichi…!” He whined, stripping out of his clothes.

Before the Detective had a chance to even attempt to get out of his own clothes, Kokichi was pushing him down onto the bed, and getting rid of the offending fabric that was keeping him from his lover’s skin. Out of habit, Shuichi looked down between their bodies, only to see that they were both surprisingly hard already.

“You’ve been a bad boy tonight Shuichi~! I let you play your little game, but now it’s time to turn that thing off, and for me to remind you of where you belong.” The purple haired boy smirked.

“And where would that be?” Shuichi asked, bravely challenging him.

“Below me.” He growled, leaning close.

The Detective gasped as Kokichi pulled him into a kiss that would surely bruise his lips later. With shaking fingers, he managed to slide the vibrator out, somehow turning it off, despite not being able to see. As soon as the damn thing was out, Kokichi folded Shuichi almost in half, making the Detective gasp. This was...new?

“Ko-Kokichi?” He asked breathlessly?

Without another word, the smaller boy spread his lover’s ass cheeks and put his tongue somewhere...he’d never imagined a tongue going. For what felt like an unbearable amount of time, though it was probably only a minute at most, Kokichi fucked him with his tongue, lewd sounds filling the room as he felt his hole stretch little by little.

“As a reward for doing so well today with the competition, I think I’ll fuck you until you scream~. Sound good?”

“Yes! Yes god yes!” Shuichi whimpered, silently finding it odd that Kokichi could reduce him to such a mess so quickly. 

As the smaller boy fell silent, several things happened at once. There was a quiet crinkling sound, two wet fingers slid inside him, and Kokichi had leant forward to bite at his neck. The sound the tore out of the Detective’s throat was almost inhuman, and he couldn’t believe he’d just done that, as Kokichi scissored his fingers, just to make sure he wouldn’t be hurt.

“Reeaady~?” He giggled behind him, pushing in when Shuichi nodded.

Since they started their arrangement, the Detective felt that he’d been getting better in terms of how quickly could get him ready, but even now Kokichi was being ridiculously slow with how he moved his fingers, teasing him until he was begging for it.

“Reeaady~?” He sang in his ear.

“Yes! Please, yes!”

Just as slowly as his fingers, Kokichi bit down on Shuichi’s neck hard, pushing into him. The Detective panted heavily, gasping for breath as he felt his lover enter him. It was an intense feeling that he was certain he would never get used to it. He felt Kokichi release him, and sighed quietly as he started to move his hips into him. The black haired boy gripped the bed sheets tight in an attempt to control himself, and push backwards to fuck himself on Kokichi’s dick. 

“Ah..ah...Shuichi~! You feel so tight! So good and tight for me!” The purple haired boy whined, biting all over his neck and shoulders.

“God! More! More please!” Shuichi cried out, giving in and pressing back on one of his inward thrusts, almost sobbing when Kokichi’s dick hit his prostate.

Out of habit, the Supreme Leader reached forward to play with his Ahoge, sending more shocks straight through his body. Wow...Kokichi had really learnt to make good use of that odd strand of hair, and he wasn’t complaining about it any more.

“Kokichi! Kokichi!” 

“That’s it, let go. You can cum baby~ I’m close too~!” 

A combination of the sudden pet name, a sharp tug on his hair, and Kokichi starting to fuck him hard and fast, pushed him over the edge until he was almost screaming as he came. Shuichi felt himself tighten around Kokichi, until the smaller boy was coming inside of him, and part of him wanted to know what it was like without a condom. But that could wait for some other time, as the purple haired boy was pulling out of him, and moving off the bed.

“Don’t go…” Shuichi whimpered, feeling sensitive all over.

“If our rooms had baths rather than showers I’d take you in, but as it is we’ll have to try something different. Ok? I’ll be back.” 

It always stunned him that Kokichi was so different after sex. Normally he was kind of distant, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Yet now he was soft and caring, and had returned with a damp washcloth.

“What…?”

“You’re drenched in sweat. Just let me do this ok? And it’s a reward for doing so well today.” He sat in his lover’s lap. “I know you were terrified up there. Thanks for agreeing to it.”

“It’s fine. I actually really enjoyed it.” He smiled softly as Kokichi wiped him down.

“Well that’s good. You danced really well.”

Once Shuichi was sufficiently clean, he curled up against Kokichi’s chest, the smaller boy pausing for a second before wrapping his arms around his head and holding him. Even if it was only temporary, it felt nice to be like this with someone.


	12. A Weekend Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go away for the weekend.  
> As does Kokichi.  
> Which leaves 3 teenaged boys with nothing to do for three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow the boys have a bit of bonding.  
> Nothing majorly important in this chapter,  
> Just a bit of character development.  
> And the guy who gives Kaito the alcohol is Hagakure.  
> He shouldn't be allowed near children.  
> The boys are all 16/17, which in the UK means that you can drink with a meal and someone over 18. Hagakure is a third year so he'd be old enough to get the alcohol.  
> If you aren't into underage drinking then I can only advise you don't read this chapter.  
> Obviously, things in Japan are different to the UK, but since that is what I'm used to, that's what I'm going with.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Walking into Homeroom with Kaede the next morning was like an explosion being set off. Having two winners in the same class was something no one had expected, especially first place going to two people who wouldn’t normally dance. Maki pulled the blonde into a hug, Kaito wearing an odd expression that he decided to ask him about later.

“Oh, Kaede. Yonaga and Yumeno are organising a girl’s weekend, the first weekend of break. I said I’d go if you wanted to?”

“Yeah sounds good!” She grinned, and Shuichi didn’t miss the gentle squeeze of hands as she turned to the boys. 

“What’re you boys gonna do until we get back?” Maki asked them.

“Oh...we’ll probably have a boys weekend in my dorm.” Kiibo sighed, leaning on his hand.

“Sounds good, you up for that?” Kaito asked the other two.

“Don’t see why not!” Shuichi smiled, happy to have some other friends this time.

“Aaaaactually~ I have important things to do with my organisation~ So I’m gonna have to pass.”

Shuichi felt oddly sad at the idea of not seeing him for an entire weekend, being so used to seeing him every day all the time. He rested his head on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“Can’t you stay for one day?”

“Aaaaaaw~! Would you miss me Shuichi~? Weeeeell~ as much as much as I would loooove to spend day after day with you, I have things to attend to.” He kissed his cheek.

“Ok.” He sighed, leaning back in his chair. 

The day passed with little progress, and Kokichi left that evening to go and see what his organisation was doing, dragging Shuichi out to say goodbye to him. It felt weird for Kokichi to be leaving for a few days, he was so used to having his constant presence that he actually did feel sad about seeing him go.

“Hey, stop pouting you! I’ll be back by monday!” He grinned.

“Mmm...I know.” He sighed, pressing him into the hand on his cheek. “I’m just not used to not being around you.”

“You know, except for that time you spent literally the whole weekend locked in your room after you kissed me.” He giggled.

“Shush…” 

“Seriously. I’ll back before you know it.” Kokichi kissed him, before leaving.

He watched the smaller boy get into a fancy looking black car and drive away, before shuffling back to his dorm.

***

That Saturday he dressed himself in an oversized jumper and sweatpants, knowing that if he was going to be laying around in Kiibo’s room, he didn’t want to be in constricting jeans. Kaito had gone to see the girl’s off, obviously worried about Maki, which gave Shuichi a chance to discuss his suspicions with the Robot.

“Kaito, Maki and Kaede? I suppose the girls have been closer, but I don’t know about Kaito. Except that he always seems to be staring at them when they’re toge-” He paused, eyes wide. “Ooooh...I think I know what you mean now.”

“Yeah? It’s not just me. I’m certain something’s going on between Maki and Kaede. And Kaito’s either involved or thirdwheeling like a pro.” The Detective sighed.

Before any more could be said, Kaito burst into the room and flopped on top of Shuichi, where he was lying on Kiibo’s bed. The Detective let out a deep groan, and tried to shove his friend off of him as he started to whine about...everything.

“Shuichi~! What do I do~!?” He sighed.

“Well getting off of me would be a good start!” 

The astronaut slid off his friend, and pulled out several bottles of Panta he’d been hiding in his coat, who knows why he was hiding it, not like they had alcohol in, as well as several boxes of food that contained who knew what. 

“I thought we could make a weekend of it. Since the girls are gone and Shuichi’s boyfriend is doing his weird organisation things.” He waved lazily when Kiibo asked.

“He isn’t my boyfriend!” Shuichi protested, taking a sip of Panta only to spit it back out. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“Oh yeah, I got a third year I know to get it me. I think it’s some sort of wine?”

“Kaito! We’re underage!” Kiibo gasped, obviously on the same wavelength as the Detective.

“Relax, I’ve got 9 bottles and they have to last us the whole weekend.” He didn’t seem at all phased that what they were doing was technically against the law.

“Well...we’re probably not gonna be leaving this room for the weekend…” Shuichi sighed, looking at the bottle in his hand.

“Can you even drink, Kiibo?” Kaito turned to him, immediately earning a glare from the Robot.

“Don’t be Robophobic! Of course I can! Dr Idabashi created me in such away that allowed me to function just like a human! Meaning yes, I can both eat and drink. And I can drink alcohol.” 

As if to prove a point, Kiibo took the bottle from Shuichi and took what was probably way too much into his mouth, swallowing with a smirk. The Detective had never done anything like this, obviously because he was a first year in Highschool, but a little part of him felt excited at the idea of trying something so new.

They started the first day of their adventure pretty slow, making sure they ate, playing various card games and even playing a game of “fuck, marry, kill”. That last one was a little awkward, as Shuichi was the only one who wasn’t a virgin, but Kaito and Kiibo both enjoyed the game in a slightly intoxicated haze.

“Kiibo, fuck marry kill...Iruma, Shinguji, or Chabashira?” Shuichi asked, leaning on his hand.

“Kill Iruma, fuck Shinguji and marry Tenko!” He took a sip.

The other two boys looked at him, impressed by the sheer speed of his answer. The alcohol must have given him a little confidence, seeing as normally Kiibo would have blushed and tried to avoid the question.

“Kaito, fuck marry kill…” Kiibo paused, finding an opportunity to investigate. “Kaede, Maki...and Tojo.”

“Oh...oh fuck uh…” His face went red. “I guess...Kill Tojo...fuck Maki...and Marry Kaede.”

Kiibo and Shuichi shared a look, neither of them were stupid and knew his response indicated that something was going on. But at the minute they were too out of to really care.

“Ok ok ok...Shuichi….Fuck Marry Kill…” Kaito slurred, obviously losing slight control of his mouth. “Shirogane...That third year Detective...and Kokichi!”

“Uuuh…” He thought about it as hard as he could.

In reality, he knew that Kokichi would probably never find out about the things said for the next couple of days, he certainly wouldn’t tell him when he came back Monday afternoon. It could also be said that they weren’t exclusive...so nothing he said should really hurt the smaller boy...but still…

“Come on Shuichi~! I wanna know!” Kiibo poked him, it was becoming painfully obvious that Shuichi could hold his alcohol the best out of the three.

“I guess...Kill Kirigiri...Fuck Shirogane...and Marry Kokichi…” He blushed furiously.

“Aaaaaw!” The two boys cooed at him.

“I’m gonna tell him!” Kaito yelled at a volume way above appropriate for indoor.

“No you’re fucking not!” Shuichi yelled back, lunging at his friend from across the bed. 

Shuichi chased Kaito around the room for a while, ignoring Kiibo’s protests that they were messing up his perfectly made bed, and not stopping until the Detective grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. The pink haired boy fell dramatically, trapping Kiibo where he was laying and facing the ceiling. Eventually the alcohol got the better of them, and the three of them fell asleep, draped across each other, none of them really giving a shit. 

***

The next day was filled with the three of them playing more card games such as Black Jack, Go Fish, and Shuichi even taught them to play Irish snap, which Kaoru had taught him after he saw it on the internet. The Detective had no idea why it as Irish, but the two boys had really enjoyed it, so he wasn’t going to say anything about it. After a break of the, apparently, Chinese food from somewhere nearby, they decided to switch from Card Games, rejecting Kaito’s tipsy idea to play a round of Yu-Gi-Oh, which none of them knew how to properly play, to Board Games. This plunged them into a stupidly long game of Monopoly, where they didn’t just have to give each other stupid paper money, the person whose property was landed on could ask the person whose turn it was any question. This lead to Shuichi asking Kaito about his astronaut training, Kaito asking Kiibo about every single one of his Robot body’s functions, including his vibrating hands, and Kaito asking Shuichi about why he started wearing his hat. 

“Ugh! Again!? Why do I always land on Kaito’s squares?!” The Detective groaned, sipping some of the still unidentified wine.

“Because I’m awesome and you love me!” 

“No no no no no no! You love Kokichi!” Kiibo giggled, which earned him a pillow to the face.

“Shut up! Shuichi! What is your favourite sex position, that Kokichi has used on you?”

Shuichi actually had to stop and think about this for a second. Over the course of the last couple of months, the two of them had done so many different sex things, that he’d probably even forgotten a few. 

“Well...I suppose the night after the talent show. It was kinda...Vanilla I guess. But it was more the lead up to it.” 

He went on to explain the entire night, and throughout his story the other two made knowing faces, as they realised some of the things Kokichi had been doing that night, was related to Shuichi fucking with him and a vibrator. 

“No way! I wondered why Kokichi suddenly shivered violently from time to time! You had a vibrator up his...you know what…” Kiibo was blushing furiously.

“Damn, you made Kokichi your bitch!” Kaito cackled...actually cackled.

“It’s not that big a deal...jeez.” He shrugged, taking another sip.

“Did he...you know…” He looked between them.

“Did he what…?”

“Did he fuck you afterwards? Was it good?” Kiibo seemed genuinely curious.

“He did. And it was amazing.” He grinned.

This time it was Shuichi’s turn to cackle, as Kiibo emitted some sort of sound that sounded like disgruntled beeping and Kaito let out an ungodly screech at hearing the seemingly innocent boy talking about something so depraved. Eventually, they decided to stop playing this version of Monopoly, strictly because Shuichi got bored of answering questions about his sex life. They played Cluedo, the real one, not the strange version Kokichi came up with, but they quickly got bored of it, as Shuichi could pick up on too many of their bodily cues. 

“So...You and Kokichi are friends with benefits right?” Kaito suddenly asked of nowhere. 

“I...I suppose. Yeah. Why?” An odd beep from Kiibo signaled that the robot had passed out on them.

“Cause like...the sex must be good but...you don’t seem the type to just be into a sex thing.”

“Well...I’m not. But for one reason or another I really like him. I want more of a relationship with him...but I’m not gonna force him. You know?” 

Kaito looked at him, his pink eyes piercing him through the darkness until the Detective started to feel a little uncomfortable. The Astronaut was a good friend of Shuichi’s, but he honestly had a horrible habit of not knowing when to stop staring.

“You’re an amazing guy Shuichi. If I swung that way, I’d definitely be a little jealous. Don’t let him fuck you over...ok?”

“Alright Kaito. I won’t.”

“Good. Welp, that’s me done. See ya in the morning.”

And that just left Shuichi awake, staring up at Kiibo’s ceiling, the Alcohol kind of clouding his mind, Kaito’s words spinning in his head. Kokichi wouldn’t fuck him over...would he? He may not be ready for a relationship but he wouldn’t do something cruel like that would he? His eyes slid shut, memories of his purple haired lover playing under his eyelids.

***

The monday rolled round painfully, and Shuichi decided to forgo more of Kaito’s odd alcohol in favour of a healthy glass of water. It wasn’t that he felt bad, he just felt like he had a really dry mouth. Kiibo wasn’t doing too bad, but then again he was a robot, and Shuichi didn’t want to ask him if he could get hangovers in fear of being called Robophobic again. Kaito on the other hand...was far far worse than any of them had expected. He had drunk slightly more, but he looked like he was about to throw up at any minute.

“That…was the biggest mistake...of my life…” He groaned, falling off the bed.

“It’s your own fault for drinking so much.” Shuichi sighed, taking all of the bottles away from him.

“Hey Shuichi, doesn’t Kokichi come back today at some point today?”

“Yeah and the girls. I was thinking about meeting him, but he probably wants to rest a bit.” He sighed, changing his clothes.

“I guess…” Kiibo sighed, keeping his back turned to deal with Kaito. “But don’t you think he’d rather rest with you?”

“We’ll see. He knows I’m with you, so he’ll come here-” Shuichi was interrupted by a knock at the door. “Hey, if you get that, I’ll get that idiot on to the bed.”

The Robot nodded, letting Kaito drop with another groan from their inebriated friend. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his chest and pulled him up, only succeeding in getting half of the hungover boy onto their friend’s bed, before he heard Kiibo open the door.

“Hello?” The Robot asked. 

“Heeeey Kiiboy~ Is Shuichi in here?” Shuichi’s heart jumped when he heard the familiar voice, almost dropping Kaito.

“I’m in here!” He called back tugging Kaito onto the bed properly.

Kiibo lead Kokichi in, the purple haired boy was wearing a cape and hat, and for a second he thought he’d never seen them before. However, he realised that these were the same items of clothing he’d seen in the picture Kyoko had given him, which only confirmed he was a part, if not the leader of that odd prankster group. 

“Well well well, looks like you all had a fun weekend~!” He teased, purple eyes glowing with amusement at the sight of Kaito.

“It was actually. I had fun.” Shuichi and Kiibo shared a smile. 

“Riiight, well as much as I’d loooove to spend the rest of the day watching Kaito like a 13 year old drinking for the first time, I’m afraid I’ll need to steal Shuichi away from you two.”

“Alright, we’ll see you two later, if not tomorrow?” Kiibo asked.

“Will you be ok looking after him on your own?” The Detective was concerned.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Go ahead and...have fun.” A mischievous grin lit up the Robot’s face.

Before anymore could be said, Kokichi had seized his wrist and was leading him back to his own room. Shuichi tried several times to engage in conversation with the smaller boy, but he wasn’t having it, too focused on where he was going. Once they were safely inside, Kokichi pushed him back against the door, locked it, and pressed his lips to the taller boy’s with a blazing intensity.

“Mm! Mmm~!” Shuichi sighed, quickly melting into his lover’s touch.

“I miss you~” Kokichi sighed, not bothering to stop kissing him.

“I missed you too.” 

The Supreme Leader dragged him away from the door and pushed him down onto the bed, and Shuichi immediately recognised the look in his eyes. He wanted to try something new tonight.

“Soooo~ while I was off Campus I found this~ Well I say found it. I bought it really.” 

From a hidden pocket in his cape, Kokichi pulled out two long blue scarves, made out of some silk like material from what Shuichi could tell. They were very beautiful, and his favourite colour. Had Kokichi bought them for him. Without saying a word, Shuichi raised his eyebrows, silently questioning his lover’s odd purchase.

“They’re for you silly~! One for your arms…” He paused to tie Shuichi’s wrists to the bed with one scarf, so that he was now on his knees. “And the other...for that pretty little mouth of yours~”

The Detective opened said mouth to ask Kokichi what he was planning, but before any words could escape his lips the smaller boy gagged him with the second scarf, tying it at the back of his head. Shuichi’s eyes went wide, this wasn’t what he’d been expecting but...he wasn’t exactly turned off either. 

“Is this ok? If not we can stop.” He whispered, gently playing with that one strand of hair on his head.

At first Shuichi tried to speak, but the gag was proving effective in keeping him silenced for now. Instead he resorted to nodding, making sure his lover could understand that yes, he was totally ok with this. He heard Kokichi make a pleased humming sound, and strained against the scarf at his wrists when he grabbed his ass hard. He desperately wanted to moan Kokichi’s name, but that was obviously out of the question.

“Hey...Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, almost sounding nervous.

“Mmm?” Was the only way he could respond.

“You’re clean right?” 

Shuichi knew that he meant of STI’s, but he found it odd that Kokichi was asking now when he was currently bound, gagged and naked. However, he did take the question seriously. His mother made a habit of testing him, from the age of 15 even when he wasn’t sexually active, though he guessed that came in handy now, giving him the knowledge that he was clean. He tried to say yes, forgetting about the gag, and decided to give a thumbs up.

“Yeah...I thought so…” He seemed deep in thought, only laughing when Shuichi tried to turn to him. “Aaaah~ I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to...not use a condom this time?”

The Detective could have laughed at the timing of it all. He knew not long ago that he himself had the same thought, and found it funny that the smaller boy had thought the exact same thing. When Kokichi started to look panicked at his lack of answer, he strained to try and respond to him.

“I...I...I was just kidding~! I mean I know I’m clean, and you’re probably clean to, but it was a joke~! Just a joke~!” 

Over the past few months, Shuichi felt like he’d gotten much better at judging when Kokichi was and wasn’t joking. And this was obviously a time that he wasn’t joking, and part of him wished his hands were tied. He needed to tell him, so he decided to nudge the boy in the stomach with his ass.

“Huh? Oh, right, hold on.” He mumbled, leaning forward to pull the gag out of his mouth. 

“Do it! No condom!” 

Kokichi blushed at him for a second, then his usual smirk took its rightful place on his face. After a brief pause, the smaller boy put the gag back in its proper place and ran his tongue from the small of his back up to the nape of his neck, then all the way back down again until he got to his lover’s butt. Shuichi gasped and felt his dick harden at feeling his lover’s tongue, and he was getting addicted. 

“Heeeey~ do you think I could make you cum with just my tongue and tugging on your haaaiir~?” Kokichi teased, abandoning the idea of fucking him.

Shuichi shook his head, purely just because he thought Kokichi probably could do that just fine and he wanted to challenge him. The purple haired boy could never say no to a challenge. Just for good measure, he turned his head to give Kokichi bedroom eyes, which only succeeded in making him laugh.

“Alright Mr Detective~ let’s see how long you last.”

Somehow the Supreme Leader managed to plant his face firmly between Shuichi’s ass cheeks, and grab his ahoge, sending shocks of pleasure straight through him. He had not been prepared for the intensity of the combined feeling at both ends of his body, and given how hard he was already, it was very difficult to stop the heat curling in the pit of his stomach. 

Neither of them were particularly vocal in the 5 minutes that Shuichi managed to hold off his orgasms, but the lewd sounds that were filling the room were more than enough to convey the feelings going between them. It took only 5 minutes for Shuichi to cum, and he immediately started tugging on his restraints. 

“Mmm~?” The smaller boy took away the scarves with a soft smile.

Without saying anything, Shuichi rolled him over and managed to organise them with the purple haired boy’s head on the pillow, and the taller boy between his legs. Being honest, he’d never done this before, and he had no idea about whether he’d good at it, but he could be certain that Kokichi would tell him.

“Shuichi~ you don’t have to~” The smaller boy smiled, twirling his ahoge through his fingers.

“I want to. So tell me if I’m doing it wrong ok?”

The smaller boy nodded, and his breath hitched as the Detective ran his tongue up the shaft of his dick. It tasted weird, but it still intrigued him into gently guiding the head into his mouth, drawing a beautiful whine out of his lover. Very slowly, he tried to take more, but he only managed to get half way down him before he started to choke.

“Shuichi?” Kokichi looked down at him.

The lack of oxygen to his brain meant it didn’t register that he should probably just pull off, and he continued to choke on his lover’s dick until said lover pulled him off, looking...terrified.

“Uh...huh?” He stammered, looking at Kokichi with unfocused eyes.

“Don’t do that. Promise me you won’t force yourself to do anything you can’t do!” The smaller boy demanded, gripping his shoulders.

“Wha-what…?”

“You were a virgin before me...don’t be so stupid as to think you can now immediately deep throat me!”

Shuichi blinked up at him. He’d seen Kokichi angry, those few days before they started this showed that. But this...this wasn’t anger. This was genuine fear, and it chilled Shuichi to his core to see the normally confident boy so scared. He swallowed and nodded slowly, holding his face.

“Ok. I promise, I won’t do that again.” 

They went to sleep after that, or at least Shuichi tried. He couldn’t get the image of Kokici’s face out of his mind, and he didn’t know what to do as the smaller boy curled up with his head on his chest, clinging to him as if he was about to disappear. Had he really scared Kokichi that bad…? Or was there something deeper to this that he hadn’t seen yet?


	13. Someone Else?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has an admirer.  
> Kokichi doesn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo before we get into it I know Rantaro probably seems a little out of character? Idk? Maybe? Ah!  
> BUT! For the purpose of character development he needs to be very interested in Shuichi.   
> SO that's what he's doing.

Going back to school after the break was...painful, and Kokichi had to drag Shuichi out of bed. He felt like he was losing his mind with this damn case, not a single thing made sense with it, according to all the evidence someone had killed this girl, and yet he couldn’t find a single piece of evidence damning any of his suspects. And despite Kokichi’s begging, it was getting harder and harder to get out of bed.

“Come on! You have a case to solve!” The smaller boy said through gritted teeth, tugging on the other’s arm.

“I’m not solving it...I’m nowhere near solving it...I’m a failure…” Shuichi groaned.

“You’re not a failure. You can do it! Just take it from a different perspective!”

“You said that all of last week.”

“Yeah well. Come on, just try? Come to homeroom, go to morning lesson, and if you don’t feel good you can come and find me, and I’ll...I’ll teach you to suck me off!”

Shuichi face went bright red. They hadn’t tried anything like that since the last time, but he wasn’t too bothered. If Kokichi wanted to suck his dick, he could just ask for it, but he could tell the smaller boy really just wanted him in homeroom with him since it was inspection day. Which meant the teacher would force him to actually sit at his desk while the Principle, who he’d never actually seen, was in the room. 

After a minute of Kokichi letting out a high pitched whine that could even rival Kiibo’s distressed beeping noises, Shuichi relented and got out of bed, going through his morning ritual with all the enthusiasm of a convenience store clerk being forced to stay late on a friday. So none at all. And this didn’t increase upon walking into homeroom, as their teacher snapped at them to sit in their seats. Shuichi took his place behind Kaito, who gave him an exaggerated eye roll. After 5 minutes of silence, the teacher swore under his breath and looked up at a class of 16 shocked teenagers.

“Principle Kirigiri isn’t coming by anymore, he caught a bug over the weekend and is home, sick.” 

Kirigiri…? Wasn’t that Kyoko’s last name? Maybe they were related somehow, but he wasn’t entirely sure if he would come out of the class alive if he asked. Kyoko scared him more than anyone else he’d ever met. He heard Kokichi’s chair scrape, signalling his oncoming approach and that Shuichi should ready himself for a sudden small, purple haired boy on his lap, if he didn’t want to get winded...but Kokichi never got the chance. Shuichi’s attention had been stolen by someone else.

“Hey~ Saihara~.” A boy with shockingly green hair smiled down at him. 

“Ah, hi Amami!” Shuichi smiled.

Rantaro Amami was the SHSL Adventurer, and the Detective couldn’t help but be a little jealous at the other boy for having such an incredible talent. They hadn’t really spoken before, other than quiet greetings in the hallway as they passed, so he couldn’t help but wonder what had provoked the taller boy to start a conversation.

“You were amazing at the Talent Show before break. Who knew you could dance like that~?”

“Ah, it was nothing. Kokichi should take credit for it! He found the dance and taught it me!” 

“Either way, you’re the one who gave it life up there. You should be proud.” 

“U-uhm…” Shuichi mumbled, unsure what to say. “Thanks. I guess.”

“I had no idea you moved with such sensuality! Maybe dancing should be your talent?”

“I’m not that good. Besides, Kokichi was the one who taught me how to do it!”

“You sure do talk about Ouma a lot.” He sighed, sounding disappointed.

“That’s not it! I just think you ought to give him the credit he deserves!”

“Yeah yeah~ but still, your hard work shouldn’t be shrugged off!”

As the school bell rang, the Detective looked over towards Kokichi...and his eyes widened. The smaller boy was staring murderously at Rantaro, until he caught Shuichi watching him. Then his face went red, and he left the room in a flurry of purple hair and unnecessary straps.

“What was that about?” Kaede leaned forward and asked him, having also caught the Supreme Leader’s little tantrum.

“I...have no idea. Uh, I’ll see you later Amami, I have to go to lesson.” He stood up and grabbed his bag, heading in the same direction as his lover.

“Sure thing!” 

Just outside the door, Kaede caught up with him and gauging that he didn’t really want to talk about that little exchange, she started talking about her piano piece. Shuichi wasn’t stupid. He knew when someone was flirting with him, but regardless of the fact that his relationship with Kokichi wasn’t exclusive, he wasn’t really looking for anyone other than...well...Kokichi. Upon entering his classroom, and seeing Kyoko, he suddenly remembered the question he’d wanted to ask her.

“Hey Kirigiri...can I ask you something?” He asked as he sat down. 

“Sure, but don’t anticipate an answer.” 

“Are you...related to the principle? I just wondered...cause you have the same surname.”

“Well done, Saihara. Your skills of Deduction are incredible.” She sighed. “Yeah, the principle is my dad. Moving on.”

And that was the end of that conversation. At least Shuichi had his question answered, even if it had been very dismissive. Throughout the lesson progress was made, however that progress only raised more questions that left him wondering whether it was actually murder...or just a really sad accident. He sighed and played with his hair, mind wandering to other things. Other things being Rantaro that morning. He really had never spoken to the boy before now, other than just polite greetings as they passed...so why had he been so...flirtatious? Or maybe he was just being paranoid. 

“Saihara? Didn’t you hear the bell go?”

“Huh? The bell went?”

“Yes? Are you just gonna sit there until teacher trips over you?”

“Ah right. I must have missed it.” His cheeks flushed in embarrassment as the older girl left.

He sighed and packed his bag before heading out to the cafeteria. God what was he doing just spacing out in the middle of class like that?! This wasn’t going to become a habit was it? He didn’t need that on top of dealing with the stress of his case...and relationship issues. Were they issues? Was it a relationship? This was exactly why he didn’t need the stress. A small voice in the back of his mind wondered if Kokichi would blow him later if he complained enough. He face palmed in his head a little at the fact he’d even thought that, surely Kokichi wouldn’t say yes to that...would he? That question was still spinning around his head as he sat down next to Kaede, who didn’t even need to ask to see that he wasn’t ok. 

“Dare I ask?” Kaito looked at him nervously.

“Nope.” The Detective put his hands over his head.

“You look like ass.” Maki mumbled, looking up from her food.

“Thank you Maki.”

Shuichi turned his head a little, and a small smile appeared on his face when he saw Kokichi coming over. He shuffled up a little, just to make more room for him even though it’d probably be a few seconds before the purple haired boy was on his lap, but before he could get anywhere close, Rantaro was sliding into that spot.

“Hey, mind if I join you guys?”

“Oh, uh, sure?” Kaede shared a look with Maki.

Over Rantaro’s shoulder, Kokichi looked ready to snap the taller boy’s neck for sitting in the spot that was designated his. The Supreme Leader sat down next to Kaede, who couldn’t help but turn to him. Shuichi was aware of the blonde girl’s growing closeness to his lover, but he didn’t feel any jealousy. If anything, he was proud of him for getting close to another human being. That and he knew that Kokichi was the gayest gay to ever gay. He knew Kaede wanted to talk to him about things Kokichi couldn’t come to him about, so he decided to keep Rantaro distracted by humouring his attempts at conversation.

“Are you alright?” She asked him quietly.

“Just...fine.” He hissed back.

“Don’t kid yourself Kokichi. You’re jealous.”

“I am not. Shuichi isn’t my boyfriend, if he wants to date someone then whatever.” 

“But it’s not whatever is it? Come on. He’s only not your boyfriend because you’re scared.”

“Why would he want to be my boyfriend?”

“Are you seriously asking me that Kokichi?” 

The smaller boy let out a quiet sigh and waved lazily, but his eyes drifted straight back to where Shuichi was talking to Rantaro. And yes...maybe he felt a little bit...upset...But Shuichi and he weren’t dating exclusively. And yet...when he looked over at the two of them talking, seeing Shuichi’s innocent expression and Rantaro’s clear desire for something more...it made him feel sick.

In all honesty, Shuichi was kind of bored of talking to Rantaro. He was nice and all...but he kept bringing up his sisters and making things awkward. He’d was certain he’d get more enjoyment out of watching paint dry. Sure it was nice to hear that he had such a good relationship with his siblings, being an only child Shuichi didn’t really understand it, but the more he listened the more he felt like this guy had a really weird older brother complex. 

“Ah! I’m sorry, I was rambling again! So, I was wondering if you’d like to meet me after school for a drink? I’d like to get to know you more?” The Green haired boy purred, taking one of the Detective’s hands.

Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but his voice got caught in his throat as Rantaro pressed his lips to his pale hand. That...was...odd? Not to mention stepping pretty far over his boundaries for people he’d barely had two conversations with. Before he could say anything, all their heads turned to Kokichi when a plastic fork he’d been holding broke with an audible snap.

“Kokichi…?” Shuichi looked concerned.

“Nothing…” He hissed, looking away.

“Well, how about we go and get some food later? Then maybe...we could get...more acquainted~” He kissed Shuichi’s hand again.

Out of nowhere, Kokichi appeared between them and almost smacked Shuichi’s hand away from him. The Detective stared up at his lover with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. The two of them weren’t exclusive...so why was he acting like this? Like...he was jealous. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if Kokichi had only just realised what he was doing and backed off, wearing a smile that only Shuichi could tell was fake.

“Eeeew~! Why don’t you two get a room already! You’re gonna make me throw up my lunch!” The Supreme Leader spoke with a surprising amount of Venom.

“Ko-Kokichi!?”

“I’m gonna go before the two of you start making disgusting kissy faces~! Later~!” With that, he ran off, leaving confusion and shock in his wake.

“What’s his problem?” Rantaro asked, dropping the Detective’s hand.

“I’m...not sure…” 

“Well I’d better head off. Think about my offer, yeah?” 

After Rantaro left, Shuichi turned to the other four looking like his mind had exploded, and they didn’t look much better. He’d seen Kokichi be annoyed, but never angry enough to break a fork! It was so odd and out of character, none of them were quite sure how to react. 

“That was…?” Kiibo looked around.

“Kaede? Did he say anything?” Shuichi turned to her quickly. 

“Nothing confirmatory. I asked him if he was jealous, but he kept saying no.” 

The five of them shared a look, and they all knew that Kokichi not being jealous was crap. They’d all seen his expression, and they’d been around him long enough to know that when he was truly distressed. Shuichi looked in the direction Kokichi had run off in, feeling his chest tighten at the idea of the smaller boy thinking that there was room for anyone in his heart other than him. He couldn’t allow that. He had to go and talk to him.


	14. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro continues his attempts at flirting.  
> And the boys are in for a shock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoaaaaa sorry it's late!  
> I've been away with my family for the past week and only got back today!  
> I do have an idea for my next story though!

Shuichi decided to wait until the end of the day to tackle the issue of his lover getting jealous over something that was non-existent. Sure, Rantaro was nice, but he wasn’t what Shuichi looked for in a guy, especially with the obsession with his sisters. The biggest problem was that whenever Shuichi would try to bring it up, Kokichi did one of two things. Laugh and runaway, or laugh then distract him with hot aggressive sex. Which wasn’t exactly a bad thing, Shuichi didn’t mind in the slightest, but that meant it took him a full two weeks to actually get the smaller boy to sit down and listen to him, and only then it was in his classroom when he’d finally had enough of Rantaro’s advances on him. The others understood, and agreed to keep the green haired boy occupied so he could have the lunch period in relative piece.

“Hey...Kokichi?”

“Yes~ My beloved Shuichi?”

“About the stuff with Amami over the past few weeks…? Are you ok?”

“Whaaaat~?” He sang, laughing. “Of course I’m fine~! It’s not like we’re dating our anything~!”

“I know but...I don’t want you to think that I might leave you for him. Whether we’re dating or not Kokichi...I’m staying in this arrangement because I want to.”

There was a long pause as Kokichi seemed to think over what his lover had said. The Detective really hoped that Kokichi understood what he was saying to him, it was important that he did. He didn’t want him to laugh, run away, or distract him with sex, he wanted him to know that he wasn’t going anywhere, no matter how many times Rantaro kissed his hands.

“Aaaah~ My beloved Shuichi is worried about me~! But really don’t worry! I know that I’m way better than that Avacado Head! Purely on the basis that I can fuck you better than anyone in this school!” He grinned, swinging his legs as he sat on the desk next to where Shuichi sat.

“You know...I thought you’d say something like that.” He smiled fondly, looking up at the smaller boy.

“But thank you for caring about my feelings Shuichi.” He smiled, genuinely. “As a reward, I’ll give you something fun!”

The Detective knew it was better just to accept that something would happen and say no later, than to stop him now and never know, so he let Kokichi push his chair back slightly. He also let him crouch between his legs, and he didn’t stop him when he started to unbutton his pants. It was then that he realised what the smaller boy wanted to do to him, and he was totally ok with that. Shuichi spread his legs a little, and allowed the smaller boy to pull his dick out of his pants and underwear. 

“K-Kokichi…” He whispered, feeling his lover’s small hand on his skin.

“Can I taste you~?” He purred, waiting until Shuichi nodded to wrap his mouth around the head of his dick.

Shuichi let out a harsh gasp at the sudden wetness around him, the intense feeling of a tongue against him. He doubted that Kokichi would try and teach him how to do this now, just because they were in a classroom didn’t mean it was the place for that lesson, so he let himself get lost in the sensations. As the smaller boy started to deep throat him, moving his head back and forth, sucking on him and driving him mad...the door slammed open. Out of shock, Shuichi shoved his lover under his desk and pulled himself in, hoping to hide the situation he was in.

“Aaah! Saihara! What are you doing here?” His teacher asked, followed by Kyoko who stopped him from walking into a desk.

“I uh...I just found the cafeteria too loud today.” He sighed.

“Understandable. Any progress?” 

“Uu-uh…” He mumbled, Kokichi had started to run his hands up his thighs. “Not really...I-I’ve hit a rut and uh...uh it’s...someone’s lying…”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You and Kirigiri are extremely intelligent!”

The three of them fell silent, focusing hard on the work in front of them. Or at least the other two were. Shuichi on the other hand, was trying his best to focus on his work, despite the fact that Kokichi was still trying to suck his dick. He hadn’t managed to sort himself out before the two of them came in, so he was currently in an extremely difficult position. Without warning, Kokichi swallowed his length, forcing a gasp out of Shuichi’s mouth.

“Saihara? Is everything alright?” The teacher looked over with concern.

“Aa-aah...yes, sir. Sorry, the table just shocked me.”

He flushed with embarrassment, and tried to get back to work, but the purple haired boy was relentless. Every time he felt like he was about to cum, Kokichi would hold the base of his cock, holding it off a little longer. Shuichi had never tried edging before, he knew Kaoru had jerking off once, but the idea of doing it and not letting yourself cum just seemed counter productive. But right now, having Kokichi push him to the edge, only to pull him back from it...he felt a little light headed. The period seemed to go on and on and on...until the other two people in the room finally left.

“Are you heading out Saihara? You don’t have to stay?” Kyoko asked, looking at him over her computer.

“A-ah...I just need to finish….what I’m working on!” He tried to keep a straight face.

“Alright, don’t stay too long though! Sleep is important.” She told him, leaving after the teacher.

Before the door had even closed properly, Kokichi was pushing his chair back so he wasn’t cramped under the desk. Shuichi scowled at him, but he couldn’t hold it for long. The purple haired boy was just too cute, and it was near impossible to stay mad at him for anything.

“That was rude.” He simply stated.

“You liked it though~ You need to finish~?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kokichi started sucking him off again, and he was so close but the smaller boy just kept holding it off. He could see him smirking around him, obviously enjoying every minute of torturing his lover. It didn’t take long for Shuichi to come with a sharp gasp as his only warning, however Kokichi was more than ready to accept what the Detective gave him, swallowing it all with a lewd smirk. This boy...this boy really was going to be the death of him. 

“Aaaah~ You always taste so good Shuichi~ Were you taking notes?” 

“Taking...notes?”

“That was your first lesson in sucking dick~! Always breathe through your nose! Later~!”

Then, as if he hadn’t just been sucking him off with two people in the room, he left with a casual wave. He’d gotten an answer out of him...but it wasn’t really the answer he was hoping for. Shuichi was painfully aware how much the Supreme Leader lied, and he’d never want to change him, but when it came to something so important...he really wished he’d just be honest. 

***

The next day, Kaede decided to walk with him to class after homeroom, and they started off with their usual discussion of their projects. However, it soon dissolved into talking about Rantaro and he recent hobby of flirting with Shuichi.

“Don’t you find it a bit weird, that he’s started it all of a sudden?”

“Of course I do Kaede. But he’s not doing anything dangerous, so what’s the harm in it?”

“There’s Kokichi.” She frowned at him.

“Kokichi knows my feelings on this. I’ve spoken to him about it.”

“So if you had to choose between being Friends With Benefits with Kokichi, or Boyfriends with Rantaro which would you pick?” 

They’d stopped moving at the point, about halfway to their classrooms, and Kaede leaned against the wall behind her. Shuichi understood her concern, as the two people in the school the that purple haired boy could be honest with, they were both determined to protect him and look out for him.

“Kokichi, of course.” He sighed, shrugging.

“Wait really?”

“Yeah! Rantaro’s nice and all, but he’s...well…”

“Well…?”

“His obsession with his sisters is a little disconcerting. Not to mention that he comes on a little strong. I get the feeling he’d just be so hands on with me all the time.”

“What?” She giggled. “You say that like Kokichi isn’t hanging over you all of the time!”

“Yeah but with Kokichi...he knows when to stop? Like I’ll have days when I just don’t want it, and Kokichi will stop. Turn to really small touches, you know?”

She nodded thoughtfully, and Shuichi knew she’d seen exactly what he meant. The Detective often had moments where he wouldn’t want people touching him, whether it’s nerves about class, or just general anxiety, and Kokichi would always respect that. He wouldn’t exactly stop, but he’d go from sitting or lying on him, but he’d link their little fingers together, or keep their knees touching, which Shuichi really found comforting.

“And you don’t think Rantaro would?”

“I mean I don’t know but...just something about the way he constantly touches me anyway...you know?”

“Yeah I get what you mean. He does give off that air. Well be careful yeah? Don’t let him push you too far.”

“I know Kaede. Don’t worry about me.” He smiled reassuringly. 

***

Another week went by, and nothing seemed to change. Rantaro continued his ridiculous attempts at flirting, which the Detective continued to reject, as Kokichi continued to look like he was ready to rip the green haired boy’s hair off. In a valiant attempt to stake his claim on Shuichi’s honour, the purple haired boy dragged him into a bathroom one lunch.

“Kokichi? What are you planning.”

“I’m letting Avacado head know you’re mine! Now shut up.”

Before Shuichi could ask for further details Kokichi had his mouth on his neck, and the hand that wasn’t on his wrist was making its way into his pants. The Detective gasped and brought his free hand up to his mouth, stifling the moans that were tumbling out of his mouth. Kokichi bit into his neck again and again, high enough that anyone who looked for more than a second would see and immediately know what they were from. 

“A-ah…! Kokichi!” He sighed, involuntarily pushing his hips against the smaller boy’s.

“Mmmm~ you like that huuh~?” He bit down hard again.

Shuichi could feel heat curling in his stomach as the smaller boy ground his hips into his own; his mind going into overdrive at the idea of someone walking in a discovering them. He gasped quietly, feeling his eyes roll back into his head as he came hard, the smaller boy silencing him with his own lips.

“You...you’re insane…” He gasped, as he came down from the high.

“But that’s why you’re so into me riiiight~?” He giggled. “See you later Shuichi~”

Without another word, the smaller boy slipped out of the stall, leaving the Detective to stand there dazed and confused. After a few more minutes, he finally pulled himself together enough to grab his bag and leave the bathroom, but not before checking out his neck in the mirror as he passed. His neck was covered in small red bite marks, and it was obvious who they were from. Maybe the small boy was right, maybe this would make Rantaro leave him alone. With a deep breath, he made his way down to lunch, and thankfully no one really looked at him while he went. 

“Shuichi! We thought you’d fallen down!” Kaito laughed loudly.

“Can you not discuss what I do in the bathroom please?” 

“You took fooooreeever thoouuugh~!” Kokichi sang mockingly.

Shuishi only rolled his eyes at that. The purple haired boy knew exactly where he’d been, and he was just a little thankful that none of his friends had noticed the bite marks littered all over his neck. That was until he felt fingers touching the back of his neck. It was feather light, almost how Kokichi would touch him sometimes, only it was cold. 

“Wow...what happened Shuichi? Did someone choke you?”

“Huh? Oh they’re nothing.”

Kiibo opened his mouth to say something but Kokichi immediately covered it. He found himself wondering that if Kokichi was so bothered by Rantaro doing...Rantaro things...why didn’t he just say something? Shuichi wasn’t that bothered by it, and he knew if the green haired boy pushed him too far, he could easily push him away. But it obviously Kokichi was distressed...so why didn’t he do something more than looking pissy.

“They’re pretty bad, you should get them looked at. I could take you to the nurse’s office?” His fingers pressed against a particularly prominent bruise, making Shuichi flinch.

“Ow! Hey be careful.” He scowled, pulling away from him.

“Sorry sorry! I just wanted to feel your skin. It’s so soft.”

“Yeah well, bruises actually hurt Amami.” He frowned, noting the amused smirk on Kokichi’s face.

“Aaaaw~ don’t be like that. You’re skin’s just so soft. Do you moisturise?”

Shuichi shook his head as Rantaro’s finger’s gently brushed over his skin. He didn’t know how to feel about this, he didn’t hate it, but he wasn’t exactly happy with it either.

“You know you really are beautiful Saihara.”

Before the Detective could respond, Kokichi shoved his chair backwards, almost knocking it over in his desperate attempt to escape. Kaede tried to stop him as he passed, but the smaller boy quickly dodged her, leaving Shuichi only a split second to decided to go after him. He tried to get to his feet, but suddenly Rantaro’s hand was around his wrist, stopping him.

“Hey, just let him go. He probably just remembered something he had to do.” Rantaro smiled.

“But he’s…”

“Saihara, isn’t it kinda rude to just leave in the middle of the conversation?”

Shuichi looked over to his friends, who all shook their heads, and he understood why. It’d be better to let Kokichi calm himself down before attempting to talk to him. He let Rantaro talk about his sisters, not really listening, paying more attention to Kaede plaiting Maki’s hair, and formulating a theory on the developing relationship between the two girls.


	15. No More Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's had enough.  
> Things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready?   
> I'm ready!  
> I am so ready for this!!!

Kaede ended up making Shuichi wait over the whole weekend before talking to Kokichi again, and he didn’t like it. His friends made a point of redirecting the Detective any time they saw the purple haired boy coming, and Kaede decided not to tell him about the look of reluctant relief that flooded his face. 

“Do you think he hates me now? He isn’t sitting with us because of me…” Shuichi whined, as the other four subtly turned to look at him. 

Kokichi was ignoring Shuichi so hard that he was certain that he was doing it purposefully. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like seeing the purple haired boy upset at him, the idea of it made his fingers twitch as they tapped on the table. It only stopped when Maki grabbed his fingers and threatened to break them if he didn’t stop. 

“Fuck this...I’m going to talk to him.”

“Shuichi…” Kaede sighed.

“I’m not getting anywhere like this!” He threw his hands up and moved away.

“Well...you can’t fault him for growing a pair.” Maki smirked.

Shuichi slowly approached the Supreme Leader, noting the panic that quickly flashed across his face, before settling into his usual smirk as he looked up at him. As much as Shuichi wanted to believe that smirk was real, he wasn’t convinced. His eyes told a different, sadder, story.

“Hey...Can we talk real quick?”

“Sure~! But make it fast, I have very important things to do. Unlike you, who seems to spend all his time flirting with the Avocado head.”

Kokichi was smiling, but his voice was poisonous, and Shuichi knew that the smaller boy was pissed off.

“I just...I wanted to know if we were ok. Just...Amami he’s just being nice. If he pushed-”

“You’d tell him to back off right~? I know Shuichi~! Don’t get those adorable panties in a twist, or I might have to take them off later~!” 

The Detective’s face went bright red, which only made Kokichi giggle like he was insane as the bell run for their morning period to start. Without another word, Kokichi glided away, leaving Shuichi to shout after him until Kaede pulled him away to lesson.

“He’s so infuriating! He doesn’t listen to me.”

“I tried talking to him. He knows if you really wanted Rantaro you’d be flirting back, which you’re not.”

“I know but…”

“Try not to think about it for now...ok? You’re not gonna do yourself any good that way. We’ll see you at lunch, and you need to tell Rantaro enough is enough.”

“I know, I know...I just don’t want to be rude.”

“God, Shuichi, you’re such a people pleaser. Tell him now, tell Kokichi you wanna spend your life with him, problem solved.”

He shook his head and went into his classroom, settling himself in his chair, ready to work...in one way or another. Shuichi wanted to focus on anything other than Kokichi, the idea of trying to convince him further that he wasn’t going to ditch him for Rantaro made his stomach turn, in that the fact he even had to try was sickening. Nothing made sense in this case anymore. He had so much evidence that it was starting to confuse him, but he knew he was missing one vital piece that brought it all together. 

“Shuuuiiiichiii~” He felt arms wrap around his chest, sliding into his shirt.

“Ko-kokichi?” He blushed furiously.

“How about you ditch class for a while~? No one’s here, it’ll be fine~”

“Why? Is there something you wanted?”

“Well yes, otherwise I wouldn’t be asking. Come on!”

Kokichi dragged him out of his chair, only giving him a second to grab his bag, before pulling him down the corridor back to the bathroom, using the exact same stall they’d been in last time. The Detective gasped as the Supreme Leader gently pushed him to his knees, extremely close to his crotch.

“Lesson 2 in sucking dick like a pro. Practical. You need to do exactly as I say, ok? No trying to rush anything. I may not have a gag reflex, but you do.”

“O-ok…? Should we be doing this in a bathroom?”

“Well I wanna do it now while everyone’s still in class. Unless you don’t want to?”

“I do! I’ve just...I wasn’t really good at it last time.”

“Shuichi…” He pulled his face up to look at him. “You’ll do good. It just takes practice.”

After taking a deep breath he undid the buttons on Kokichi’s pants, pulling them down, followed by his underwear. He knew vaguely what to do next, but he preferred to wait until Kokichi told him what to do, just so he was sure he wouldn’t mess this up.

“Alright, now touch me, so I’m hard.”

Shuichi did as he was told, smiling as he heard the smaller boy gasp quietly above him. Kokichi wasn’t overly big, he was a nice average size, if Shuichi had anyone to compare him to other than himself. He could make his hand wrap around him, with his fingers only just meeting, which made giving him a hand job pretty effective. Eventually, Kokichi was fully hard, panting, looking down at him with lust filled eyes.

“N-now...start with the he-head...and...and uh...really slowly…”

The Detective nodded, wrapping his lips around the head of Kokichi’s dick. He felt it twitch in his mouth, and felt himself get hard in his own pants. He sucked gently, pressing his tongue up against him, continuing as Kokichi had instructed him. It was strange, having something like this in his mouth, but the slow pace allowed him to get used to what he was doing without gagging...too much. The smaller boy groaned quietly and moved the hand that wasn’t over his mouth to the back of Shuichi’s head, and he figured he must be doing something right. He got as far as he could, which was probably about three quarters, until Kokichi was almost squirming under his tongue.

“Ah...ah! Shuichi! I’m...coming! I’m...Let me pull...don’t wanna…!” He gasped.

Shuichi knew exactly what Kokichi was talking about...and yet he couldn’t really find it in himself to be bothered. He gave one final suck on the head of the smaller boy’s dick, and gripped his thighs hard as he came into his mouth. It felt weird, foreign and totally obscene but...in a way that made him want to do it all over again, to see Kokichi totally wrecked because of his mouth. At first he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with the warm liquid he was holding, he’d heard that people swallowed it, and guessing from just holding it, it didn’t taste disgusting...in his opinion it tasted of Kokichi. 

“Hey, you can just-” He started, just as Shuichi swallowed all of it.

“What were you saying?” The Detective asked innocently, once his mouth was free.

“You...you just…” He laughed in disbelief. “You didn’t have to do that idiot. What did I tell you about pushing yourself?”

“Mmmm…” He sighed, resting his head on Kokichi’s bare stomach. “But I wanted to…”

“Oh god don’t get sleepy now! We have to go to lunch! Come on, I’ll clean you up.”

He helped the Detective to his feet, balancing him against the opposite wall as he quickly tucked himself away. Shuichi could feel his body deciding that this was the end of the day, as he normally never did this, especially with Kokichi, during school hours. The one exception being when the smaller boy sucked him off under his desk. The Detective allowed himself to be lead out of the stall, thankfully there was no one there, and he waited patiently as Kokichi cleaned his face.

“You should rinse your mouth out. Especially if you’re eating.”

“Mmm? But I like the way you taste…” He smiled softly as Kokichi’s face went bright red.

“You’re...you’re insane…!” He giggled, but eventually got him to take the water.

The journey to the cafeteria was...quiet. It was as if Kokichi was deep in thought, and part of him wanted to know what about. Was it about him? Was it about Rantaro? Was he finally deciding to take his school work seriously? Probably not. But with Kokichi it was impossible to predict what he was really thinking. As they made their way towards their friends, Kokichi suddenly stopped him.

“Kokichi?”

“Um...I just was thinking...about us...and uhh...I know I said I didn’t want commitment like that...but...uuh…”

“Kokichi…?”

Before the smaller boy could get another word in, his nervous expression turned into a scowl, and Shuichi felt some soft fingers on his neck. Was this how Rantaro was gonna start greeting him from now on? Cause if it was he was gonna have to put a stop to the fast.

“Amami, would you mind not doing that?” The Detective sighed.

“Oh yeah sure! Sorry, I didn’t think they’d be sore today.”

Shuichi ignored him, and headed towards the table. He didn’t see Rantaro’s expression of determination, nor Kokichi’s smug face, nor Kaede’s slight grin as they sat down, too busy ignoring the green haired boy’s advances. Shuichi continued to ignore him as he started talking at him about his sisters...again...and how he’d love for them to meet him one day. That seemed to be that last straw for the Detective, and with a less than happy face, he turned to face the other.

“Look Amami-”

“You can call me Rantaro you know?”

“Look...Amami…” He put more emphasis on his name. “I was flattered that you were so interested in me at first, but now it’s making more than a little uncomfortable. I’m sure you’re a lovely guy, but you’re just really not my type.” 

Rantaro seemed stunned by this, as if he hadn’t noticed Shuichi’s almost constant rejection. He seemed to think over the words that had been said to him, before smiling again, touching Shuichi’s chin in a way that the black haired boy did not welcome, and even scowled at. 

“I think I may have given the wrong impression, Saihara. How about we have lunch in my room? We could try again?” Rantaro started to lean in.

Shuichi panicked, his eyes widening and his mind screaming at the idea of kissing anyone other then Kokichi...damn if he wasn’t in love with the purple haired boy before he was now...and he tried to will himself to move. But out of panic or shock, he couldn’t will his body to move. What a sight he must have made, frozen and looking terrified. Fortunately, he didn’t need to move, because before Rantaro’s lips could get anywhere near his own, Kokichi had appeared between the two of them, his face dark, hand around Rantaro’s mouth until he pushed him back a little bit, a good enough distance away from the Detective.

“I think he said you were making him uncomfortable Amami...or wasn’t that clear enough for you to get into your Avocado head?” The smaller boy snarled.

The Detective stared in wonder at the smaller boy, simply because he showed such confidence and intimidation against someone who was a good 9 inches taller than him. Rantaro on the other hand didn’t seem at all phased to be interrupted.

“What’s got you upset Ouma? I thought you were ignoring dear Shuichi here.”

“Don’t call him that! Don’t touch him! If I see you lay a finger on him again you’ll have to face my entire organisation! Got it?!”

Now, Shuichi prided himself in being a relatively normal boy sexually. He had average kinks, though that list may have been expanded a little since starting with the purple haired boy in front of him, but what he had never thought would be on that list...was violence. Seeing Kokichi getting so aggressive in his defense...he felt a familiar heat coiling in his stomach that probably shouldn’t be there. 

“And who are you to tell him what to do hmm? What are you to him?” Rantaro smirked, thinking that he’d won the argument.

Kokichi, however, didn’t back down. He didn’t say anything, but his intent was shown through his eyes, which were a blazing purple, full of anger and...distress? Without saying another word, Kokichi grabbed his lover’s bag and dragged him away, apologising briefly to their friends, excluding Rantaro. Before he got back to the dorms, Shuichi made a point of emailing his teacher that he wouldn’t be coming to the lesson, figuring that this was going to be a long conversation. He was pulled into Kokichi’s room, and the smaller boy pushed him inside, locking the door behind him.

“Ok...ok Kokichi, wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” He started calmly.

“I just...fuck...I’m sorry ok!? You just looked so uncomfortable, I couldn’t let him kiss you!”

“Hey! I’m not mad at you for doing that! I’m sorry I didn’t stop this sooner...the whole thing could have been avoided.”

“Stop that, you were just being polite. Besides, you looked like you were about to have a panic attack...I wasn’t gonna let that happen…”

“So...can I ask then...what you said to Amami after he tried to kiss me...was it because...because of what you wanted to talk about before that?”

“Huh? O-oh right...that...um…” He seemed to be struggling on how to word it.

“It’s ok. Take your time.” 

“Shut up! I know what I want to say dammit! It’s just...I’ve really enjoyed these past few months...of us...fooling around together you know? It’s been amazing! But I...uh…”

When he didn’t continue speaking, Shuichi felt like his heart was about to shatter. Had he totally read the situation wrong?! Was Kokichi about to tell him he didn’t want to do this anymore?! He’d really thought that they might become something more after this but...but he supposed this made sense. Kokichi didn’t like commitment.

“Hey! Shuichi! You need to stop spacing out when I’m trying to talk to you!” Kokichi was waving his hand in front of his eyes.

“I understand…” Shuichi mumbled.

“Wait what?”

“I know you didn’t want this for the long term...It was...it was always just a friends with benefit thing so...so if you wanna end it then...then…”

“End it…?” He frowned, before it sunk in. “Why are you like this Shuichi! Why would I end what we have! For fuck’s sake I’m trying to keep us together! Properly!”

“Y-you...what?”

“I want...I’m more invested in this...in us, than I planned to be. Don’t be mad but….I talk to Kaede...cause I don’t really get these feelings...I’m not used to them. She said...she said that I needed to think about what you are to me. So I thought and...and…”

“And…?”

“And...I’m in love with you. Somehow...over the course of...this whole thing...I’ve fallen in love with you…”

Shuichi didn’t know what to say. He’d imagined those exact words coming out of this boy’s mouth for months, but actually hearing them made him tear up a little. It was a stupid thing to cry over, he should have been happy, he was happy, but for some reason he couldn’t stop crying.

“Hey! Don’t cry! Jesus, an hour ago you were sucking my dick in a bathroom stall!” Kokichi laughed, wiping his eyes.

“S-sorry...I’m just...I’m so happy…!” He hiccoughed and smiled.

“My beloved Shuichi is crying for me~? A dangerous idea.” The purple haired boy laughed.

“Having sex with me was dangerous for you. Look at you, you caught feelings.”

“Shut up, kiss me, and be my boyfriend idiot…” 

The Detective didn’t wait any longer, pulling Kokichi into a gentle kiss. There were emotions behind it, but it was innocent, chaste, and loving. He loved him, that was the only thought going through Shuichi’s mind as he was pushed back to the bed.

“Hey...can we not? Not tonight?” He whispered quietly.

“I didn’t mean that, but I’d rather kiss in bed, where it’s comfortable.”

“Fair point.”

After stripping out of their uniforms, they lay together in the boxers, legs tangled as the kissed lazily. And even though their hands roamed over each other’s bodies, exploring the other in a new way, it never went any further than those gentle touches. The two of them ended falling asleep like that, curled together, Shuichi with his head on Kokichi’s chest, smiling about what was to come for them.


	16. The Only Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi learns much about his boyfriend.  
> He doesn't realise how truly sad he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo at lot of this is my personal headcanons for Kokichi.  
> None of it is canon and if you have issues with it well...  
> Don't read it? It's a personal thing I believe about Kokichi.  
> So yeah it isn't accurate at all, but I like to think of it that way.

The next morning, waking up in Kokichi’s arms felt a little different. Not in a bad way, in a good way that felt more permanent than it did before. He looked up at the purple boy’s face to see that he was still sleeping, which was understandable given that it was actually 6 am and they didn’t really need to be up until 8. Shuichi found a longer piece of purple hair resting near him, and he pulled it closer gently, so he could fiddle with it without waking up the smaller boy. For some reason he found himself fascinated by Kokichi’s hair, the colour was interesting, the style was mental, and it felt like boy’s personality was captured in his hair. He sighed gently, his breath ghosting over his chest.

“Mm-mmm?” His eyes fluttered open, and drifted down to meet Shuichi’s. “Morning, how long have you been awake?”

“Five minutes...not that long. Did I wake you?”

“No no, you’re fine.” He paused, looking at him. “What’re you thinking about Mr Detective?”

“Oh...um...we’re...we’re properly dating now...aren’t we?”

“Yes, we are. Don’t see where you got confused after last night?”

“Ok. So...can I tell people we’re boyfriends?”

“Uuuuugh!” He groaned, shocking the black haired boy. “You ask too many questions Shuichi.”

Kokichi leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, both ignoring the morning breath. Once they’d finally managed to pull away from each other, the smaller boy only let Shuichi go and brush his teeth in preparation for the day if he joined him in the shower. Shuichi didn’t normally shower in the mornings, but it was obvious his boyfriend wasn’t going to let him leave the bed, so he just supposed he’d be leaving the dorms with wet hair today. When he came back from getting a fresh uniform, Kokichi tilted his head to one side, his eyes trained on Shuichi’s still damp hair.

“You don’t dry it?”

“I let it dry naturally. It doesn’t do well with heat, especially this.” He pointed to his ahoge.

“I suppose that makes sense, especially considering it’s like a second dick.”

“It is not like that in any way Kokichi.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well you get aroused when someone touches it, so it’s basically the same thing.” 

The Detective shook his head, deciding to drop it now. There was no point in trying to argue with him on something he’d already made his mind up on, and although it could be extremely annoying, he still found it an endearing quality. 

“Oh by the way, before we leave, I want to give you this. I’ll tell you what it is later, when we have more time, but I wanna give it to you anyway.” He handed him a chain with a small dice shaped charm attached to it.

“Kokichi...I…”

“I want you to have it. You’re my boyfriend now. Let’s go!”

Shuichi quickly put the chain around his neck, tucking it into his shirt, and wondering the significance of it. They headed to class together, and Shuichi expected them to walk as normal, close but not too close. So it was a shock when the Supreme Leader slowly laced their fingers together so they were holding hands.

“Kokichi?”

“We’re boyfriends right? Boyfriends hold hands.” He mumbled, looking away.

Shuichi could only smile at that. It was funny how Kokichi could go from joking and teasing one minute, to soft and blushing the next. He squeezed the smaller boy’s hand, and swung it gently between them as they walked, and he struggled to keep a straight face as Kokichi went bright red. 

Walking into homeroom was just like any other day, the only people paying attention to them being Kaede, Maki, Kaito, Kiibo...and Rantaro. The purple haired boy smirked as they noticed the other boy’s eyes widening at the two of them, watching them sit down and Kokichi immediately sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, letting him wrap his arms around his waist.

“So are you two finally actually dating~?” Kaede grinned.

“Yes~! I finally made an honest man out of my beloved Shuichi~!”

“Don’t make it sound like we’re married.” The Detective sighed.

Someone behind Maki cleared their throat, and the six of them turned to see Rantaro standing there, a faint blush over his cheeks.

“I uh...I wanted to apologise. I didn’t realise you and Ouma were serious.”

“It’s alright Amami. No hard feelings.” Shuichi smiled gracefully, ignoring Kokichi’s whispers of many hard feelings.

He smiled before walking away, going over to where Tsumugi and Kirumi were watching him. The other four started talking about how glad they were that the two of them had worked out their stuff, and Shuichi couldn’t help but notice the two girls had crossed their pinky fingers. While Kokichi distracted Maki, Kaito and Kiibo, he decided to finally get his questions off his chest.

“So...can I ask about you and Maki?” He whispered.

“It’s uh...complicated?” The blonde giggled.

“Kokichi and I complicated or…?”

“Kind of? We know we’re dating...it’s just being open about it? Make isn’t really...you know…”

“I get you. Thank you for telling me. Will Maki be ok with that?”

“I think she knows I’d tell you eventually.” She shrugged.

He smiled softly, as the bell rang for their lessons to start, and Shuichi found himself wondering, as he kissed his boyfriend goodbye, whether he’d actually make it through the entire day without being dragged out of his lessons.

***

As it happens, he did make it, and after the lesson Kokichi requested that they spend the day together tomorrow. He’d have liked to spend the evening, but something was kicking off in his organisation that he needed to sort out. Shuichi sent him off with a goodbye kiss, asking him to stay safe and come back to him in one piece.

When Kokichi came back the next day, he immediately jumped on his boyfriend and demanded they cuddle. For a second, Shuichi was fully convinced that his boyfriend was about to pull him down to cuddle on the concrete, but thankfully he pulled him back to his room. He was pushed on to the bed, and immediately welcomed Kokichi’s lips against his own, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist to pull him closer. 

“So needy~ maybe I should go away more often~?” Kokichi grinned, sitting himself on Shuichi’s stomach.

“Shut up. It’s only cause I’m so used to being around you every day.” He rolled his eyes.

“Yeah yeah, I’m sure. Hey...you’re still wearing the necklace right?” 

Shuichi pulled the thin chain out from under his shirt, and showed it to him with a soft smile. The Detective’s smile only grew when he saw Kokichi smile as well, obviously relieved that he’d kept it on. He wondered if Kokichi was going to tell him about it now, but he wouldn’t force him to talk. He was curious, but not as much to make him uncomfortable. With a sigh, Kokichi rolled over and pressed his back into Shuichi’s chest, as if he would die without the contact.

“That necklace is the one thing I had left from my parents. When I was...shit...I don’t know...5? I think I was 5, my mother took me to this huge building and gave it to me. It was so long ago but I remember her words perfectly...That...that I should give it to the person I trust more than anything in the world.”

Shuichi felt his heart stop at that. Was he being serious? The Detective knew the Supreme Leader was prone to lying but...he was always so calm when he did. He never stammered and his whole demeanour was that of total relaxation. He wasn’t like that now. He was tripping over his words, his heartbeat was thudding quickly in chest to the point that the boy behind him could feel against his own. Out of desire to calm him, he started running his fingers through the purple hair, and he felt all of the tension in his shoulders disappear.

“I know you probably won’t believe me...I lie to much for anyone to believe me in anything-”

“I believe you Kokichi.”

“You...you do…?”

“Of course I do. I’ve gotten to know you a lot more than I think you realise. I know when you are and aren’t lying.”

“Ha...for real? That makes sense...Mr Detective. Maybe I made a mistake in choosing who I got close to.” He chuckled.

“You know...you don’t have to tell me all this. It’s an honor enough for you to trust me to give me the necklace. Especially since it means so much to you.” 

“Shut up. I wanna tell you. Cause I trust you.”

Shuichi fell silent, nodding. This was an important thing for Kokichi, to be telling someone the truth about himself after surrounding himself in lies for so long. The smaller boy took a deep breath, then continued where he left off. 

“Turns out the huge building was an orphanage. I was told later she put me in there to protect me from a dad I can’t even remember...but I guess the damage had been done. I didn’t speak to any of the kids cause I didn’t know them, and I didn’t speak to any of the adults cause I thought they’d be like mother and abandon me somewhere else. Then...Old Man Daishi came, I was 10 by then, and he was the only person who was honest with me.” He paused.

Shuichi had been listen quietly, frozen as he listened to Kokichi’s experiences. It was so sad to hear but...at the same time so many things about Kokichi made sense. His constant lying, his difficulty trusting. It all made sense now.

“He told me he didn’t understand what I’d been through, no one ever would. He told me he could help me, but only if I let him. At first I told him to fuck off and chase after some other hapless kid...but he kept coming back. And he kept talking to me. He had this organisation, super small but super close. Full of people who had been hurt. He wanted me to be a part of it...to be his heir. And I told him to fuck off again.”

The Detective couldn’t help but let out a quiet laugh, cause it just sounded so much like Kokichi. 

“But even though I kept telling him to fuck off, he kept coming back. And the more he came back, the more he talked about some of the stuff he did...the more he intrigued me...the more I began to trust him. By the time I was 11, he’d adopted me and I really thought he was like the dad I never had. He introduced me to the guys, and I became a part of their family. I learnt to trust them. Don’t get me wrong, anyone else I still lied to and distrusted, but these people I really did consider my new family. Then Old man Daishi died when I was...14 and that’s when I took over DICE. We didn’t have a name before then, I guess I chose it to taunt her. If she ever found out what I’d become she’d know who I thought was responsible.”

For no real reason, Shuichi started braiding Kokichi’s hair as he listened intently to the boy’s story. A part of him felt like it was hard to hear, the idea that his boyfriend had to deal with such harsh things.

“Then I got scouted and ended up here. I know that was a long ass story to tell you, and you didn’t ask for it...but you’re important to me...so I want you to know the truth about where I come from. So few people know the truth...I guess it just helps me remember what’s true and what’s not…” He pressed his cheek into Shuichi’s chest.

They fell silent for a second, and it was then that Shuichi felt a wetness growing on his shirt. Was Kokichi...crying? He looked down and saw the smaller boy crying on his chest, clinging to his clothes as if they were the last thing anchoring him in reality. Out of the urge to comfort, he started hushing him gently and rubbing his back, letting him know that he was still there.

“I’m glad you told me Kokichi. I think I understand you a little better now.”

“Mmm...shut up. Don’t turn this into a sappy chick flick moment.” He wiped his eyes and frowned. “There. Now we’re even.”

“Even?”

“Yeah. You told me everything about you the day before you stopped wearing your hat. Now you know my story too. Even.”

He smiled softly and squeezed his sides a little, making the smaller boy squirm. After a harsh whisper, something that sounded like he was telling him to fuck off, Kokichi sat himself on Shuichi’s stomach and leaned down to kiss him.

“Hey, are you sure you wanna do that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re...I dunno you just seem really vulnerable right now.”

“Seriously? I’m over it. I swear~!”

Shuichi seriously doubted that Kokichi was as over it as he was saying, but the smaller boy was already working at taking off his shirt, so there wasn’t much he could say. Kokichi knew his limits, so he had to trust in that.


	17. A New Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi helps Shuichi make a break through in his case.  
> Could he be coming to a final conclusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters is where the mention of suicide is gonna be strongest.   
> If you're sensitive to it please bear it in mind.

Shuichi had noticed that Kyoko was spending more and more time in the field recently, and he found himself worrying about her, fiddling with the necklace to try and calm himself. He knew that she had significantly more experience than he did, not just as a detective but as a student too. This was her last project before she went out into the world on her own, and even though she’d never said it, Shuichi knew that she wanted to make a lasting impression on the third year judges. One of the boys in her class, a guy called Makoto Naegi who was supposedly the SHSL Lucky Student after being picked from a national lottery, had come to their classroom one day.

“Hey, Saihara? Have you seen Kyoko?” The older boy asked, taking a seat next to him.

“A-ah, Naegi. Um, yeah she’s just gone to get some water she should be back soon. Do you need something specific?”

“Mmm…” He seemed to think about it. “It’s nothing major. I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t overworking herself.”

“Does she have a tendency to do that?”

“Kind of yeah. I think she feels a lot of pressure to separate herself from the Principle...you know?”

“I see. He’s her dad isn’t he. Principle Kirigiri?”

“Yeah. Did she tell you about it?”

“No. I figured it out. Not the biggest mystery I’ve ever had to solve.” Shuichi shrugged.

“Does that honor go to your boyfriend?” Makoto smiled knowingly.

Shuichi turned to him so fast he thought he’d given himself whiplash. The older boy only seemed to laugh at his distress, but he was genuinely curious as to how he knew about them. He hadn’t told Kyoko, Kokichi not coming up in conversation for a while, and he didn’t really seen Makoto enough to pinpoint a time where he could have seen them! So how?!

“I uh...I may have walked in on the two of you...in his classroom...mine’s next door and I went in the wrong one…”

“I...Am so sorry!” He whined, bowing his head.

“It’s fine! You should just be more careful.” He advised.

Before the conversation could continue, to Shuichi’s mercy, Kyoko finally came back and almost dropped her bottle of water when she saw Makoto. The brown haired boy laughed happily as the girl started chastising him for skipping on his own classes.

“Oh Saihara, teacher says we don’t have to come in this afternoon.”

“What? Why?”

“He’s being taken out on a scouting trip for the next year’s intake. So you may as well just do work wherever.” 

“Oh ok. Thanks for letting me know.”

He watched Kyoko push the laughing Makoto out of the room, yelling at him for distracting the younger boy from his important first project. He found himself letting out as small chuckle as the girl slammed the door on her friend, closing her eyes with a sigh.

When lunch rolled around, Kyoko quickly excused herself to go find her friend again. A part of him worried a little that she was going to yell at him again, but judging from Makoto’s lack of concern that she was angry at him, he was sure he’d be ok. He headed to lunch, smiling when he saw Maki and Kaede sitting a little closer than they had previously. That being said, as soon as his butt hit his chair Kokichi was in his personal space, sitting happily on his lap.

“My beloved Shuichi~ I missed you soooo much~!”

“It’s literally been two hours.”

“I know! Two hours too many!”

The Detective laughed and rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around the purple haired boys middle. The others brought up the topic of their end of year projects, Kaede’s piano piece had finally come together and everyone was slightly dreading what Maki and Kokichi were going to produce.

“What about you Shuichi? Haven’t heard much about your case recently?” Kiibo asked from across the table.

“Oh don’t even ask. Every time I think I’m getting somewhere, I hit another dead end. I’m worried that I’m never gonna end up solving it. I was gonna ask my teacher for some advice but he’s out scouting this afternoon…” His fingers went to the chain again, and he didn't miss how Kokichi smiled.

“Hey hey hey! Bring your stuff to my room, we can make an afternoon of it?”

“You really do love me being out of class don’t you?” He asked, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Weeeell excuse me for enjoying my beloved Shuichi’s company~!” Kokichi pouted.

Shuichi rolled his eyes and started listening to Kiibo discussing the prototype of a new feature he’d been working on. He didn’t really understand Robotics, but Kiibo seemed so passionate and excited about it he couldn’t help but want to listen.

Once lunch ended, Kokichi all but dragged him back to his room, laptop included, and almost shoved him onto the bed. It was odd to notice, but Shuichi found that this mirrored the way Kokichi would push him down when they were going to have sex. Only this time, instead of climbing on top of him, Kokichi sat next to him and started helping him set up his computer.

“So what have you got so far?”

“What?”

“I’m gonna help you obviously! Maybe what you’ve been missing is a sidekick! Like Sherlock Holmes and John Watson! Only way cuter~!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway as the smaller boy cuddled to him as close as physically possibly. This meant Shuichi ended up having to open his legs a little so the smaller boy could sit between them. He explained everything he’d been working on over the past few months as simply as possible, running his fingers over the dice around his neck, making sure Kokichi could understand.

“Well, you could take the easy route and blame both of them?”

“As easy as it would be to do that, that’s not how it works. Plus both of their alibis hold up too well to just convict them. I don’t make mistakes.” He narrowed his eyes.

“Wow~ you sound a little scary all serious like that~!” He laughed nervously.

 

“Well, Detective work is a serious business.” He shrugged letting the smaller boy scroll through his notes.

“You’ve spoken to the Victim’s brother?”

“Yeah...he was a suspect for a while, but I eventually ruled him out. It was impossible to be him.”

“He’s who you went to see the night you stopped wearing your hat right?”

“Yeah…” He shuddered at the memory of it, fingers returning to the chain.

That was starting to become a habit for him whenever he got nervous. Kokichi seemed to sense his discomfort, and starts to gently rub his thigh. For the next couple of hours, the smaller boy asked him questions about the case and pushing him to answer them to the best of his ability. The Detective seriously appreciated the help, and the encouragement his boyfriend was giving him.

“Mmm...You’ve spoken to the girl’s mother right?”

“Yeah, she said she couldn’t think of anyone who’d want to kill her daughter.”

“Well maybe...maybe there’s something you missed?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I should speak to her again…” He paused, holding his hand over his mouth. “What if...what if I’m asking the wrong questions?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...I’ve always assumed it was murder. That’s what the police told me, that’s what everyone assumed…”

“You mean it could be something else? Like...an accident?”

“I mean maybe? An accident, suicide? At any rate, I’m not so certain it’s murder anymore...So I may need to speak to her mother again. Thank you, Kokichi. You really helped today.”

The smaller boy chuckled, but blushed as Shuichi reached forward to take his hand and press it to his lips. Kokichi looked away, mumbling all sorts of things about him being embarrassing, but when Shuichi laughed quietly about it, he abruptly turned, moved his laptop and sat on his lap, straddling his hips.

“Ok, Mr Detective~ You can solve a murder~”

“U-um...Kokichi?”

“You can solve a murder~! You can solve the mystery of me~! Is there anything you can’t do~?”

He ran his hands from Shuichi’s hips, up his chest, then pushing his arms up above his head until they’re face to face. The Detective’s eyes widened, as Kokichi brought out a familiar blue scarf to tie his wrists together. 

“You enjoy this don’t you?”

“Hm?”

“Tying me up. You do it a lot.”

“Goooood Shuichi~! Stop analysing me~! We’re having sex not lessons!”

The Detective laughed until the smaller boy shut him up with a hard kiss on the lips, already starting to tug on his Ahoge. Shuichi gasped, opening his mouth and allowing his boyfriend to press his tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, tongues dancing, Shuichi’s hips jumping to meet Kokichi’s butt, drawing sharp moans out of both of them.

“So eager~ such a little slut~! And all for me~! Hey, wanna try something new~?” He leaned forward to whisper.

“Wha-what?” 

“Get on your knees, and rest your head on the pillow, ok?”

“Still tied up?”

“Obviously~!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes, but did as he was told anyway. He trusted Kokichi more than some people at his old school, but the smaller boy always kept him guessing. Once he was in position, legs slightly parted,pushing his ass out to his boyfriend, he couldn’t help but smirk as he heard the boy curse at him. 

“I wonder what would happen if your friends learned that innocent little Shuichi was such a dirty slut for me in bed~!” 

“I doubt they’d believe you~” He shot back, pushing his limits with the boy.

He gasped when he felt a sharp, but not unpleasant sting on his ass. Had Kokichi just...spanked him?! And he was...into it?! Shuichi was just learning so much about himself since coming to Hope’s Peak, in particular his sexual preferences.

“My my such confidence~! Look at your position Mr Detective. You’re tied up, and I’m free!”

“Well then maybe you should have gagged me~” He gasped as another sting went straight through his body, making him moan.

“Maybe I will~? But I wanna hear your pretty moans when I do things.”

Without warning, Shuichi felt something wet sliding between his thighs, and not just the part closest to his body, the length of his thighs we being covered in something wet and slick. That’s when it dawned on him what Kokichi wanted to do, and he could feel himself getting hard at the thought.

“Ready~ I wanna hear you moan~!”

Shuichi gasped, as he felt Kokichi push his dick between his thighs. He’d heard about this from one of his friends, but experiencing it was a totally different thing. It was different to actually having a dick in his ass, he could still kind of feel it, but it was more. He could feel Kokichi against himself, against his balls, against...everything!

“Haa…! Ko-Koichi! Ah!”

“You like that? You like it when I fuck your thighs~? So dirty~”

Keeping one hand on his hip, Kokichi used the other to twirl Shuichi’s ahoge between his fingers, making the other boy squirm and push his hips back to meet his boyfriend’s thrusts. They stopped talking, focusing more the pleasure building in their stomachs, pushing downwards until they were on the edge.

“Kokichi! Kokichi!” Shuichi gasped, his usually high voice getting even higher.

“It’s ok! I’m close too~! Come with me Shuichi~?”

“Yes~! Aaah~!”

With a few uneven thrusts, the two boys came, Kokichi biting down on Shuichi’s shoulder, while the Detective buried his face into the pillow below him. Their release pooled beneath them, Shuichi strangely noting that they’d probably have to change the sheets before they actually slept in them. That being said, he could imagine Kokichi trying to do it on his own, as well as cleaning them both up.

“Was that ok?” The smaller boy asked, running one hand up and down Shuichi’s back while he untied him.

“More than ok. Why haven’t you done that sooner?”

“Only just thought about it.” He chuckled, then stopped when he saw Shuichi’s eyes closing. “Oooh no you don’t. You’re showering while I change the sheets, ok?” 

“Mmm...fine…”

He allowed Kokichi to half carry half drag him to the shower in his room, sitting him down on the floor while he went to change the sheets. While he sat there, Shuichi wondered why Kokichi always seemed so different after sex than he did normally. It was nice, just odd. Soon the smaller boy came back, and when he saw his boyfriend in the same position he left him in, he groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Did you just sit there?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re ridiculous.” He laughed. “Come on. Let’s get you clean.”

Shuichi watched him undress himself, allowing himself to properly take in his boyfriend’s body. Since they started having sex he’d never really looked properly at the smaller boy’s body, and seeing him...he was surprisingly well toned. As Kokichi lifted him to his feet, Shuichi ran his hands over his stomach and chest, following the lines of his muscles.

“Aaah~! My beloved Shuichi~! What are you doing~?”

“Appreciating my boyfriend’s body.”

“Appreciating your...Oh. Oh you are...Just clean yourself boi!”

“Can’t you do it for me?” He put on his best puppy dog eyes.

“You and your stupidly long eyelashes...batting them like a 1920’s flapper girl...what boy has lashes like that anyway?”

“My mother says I got them from my Grandpa. What~? You don’t like them~?” He teased, batting them again.

“Stop it stop it stop it! God, stop and let me clean you then, silly boy.”

The taller boy sighed as he felt Kokichi run his hands through his hair and over his own body. When he was younger, he’d often felt very self-conscious about the way he looked, but as he’d gotten older, he’d filled out a little on his own. And even though he looked very effeminate, he did actually have a few secret admirers at his old school. That being said, feeling Kokichi’s hands over his body, he suddenly felt very conscious of the way he looked.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.”

“Hey. You know you’re beautiful right?” He pulled his wrist back to kiss it.

“Now you’re just flattering me. I thought you were cleaning me?”

“Shut up you, stop complaining.”

Once he was finally clean of all bodily fluids, the smaller boy touching him way more intimately than needed, he pulled on his underwear and a shirt and crawled into bed with him. Since becoming boyfriends, going to sleep together and waking up in each other’s arms meant so much more. And having made a new break through on his case...things were starting to look up.


	18. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes out into the field.  
> New evidence comes to light.  
> And something doesn't quite add up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again suicide mentions are going to be getting stronger in the next few chapters.  
> 

It was a couple of weeks before Shuichi had permission to go out on another field, but he eventually allowed to go and speak to the victim’s mother. He’d actually been avoiding going in to the field ever since talking to her brother but...now he needed to. He’d only spoken to the woman once, and found that given the circumstances she was a very agreeable person. Since he was still a minor, he still had to have to officers with him even though she wasn’t really a threat. “Saihara?” One officer looked over as he approached.

“Yeah, hi. Good to see you again. Um...” He smiled softly at the two, realising he didn’t know their names, and out of nervousness he started fiddling with his necklace.

“Nakamura, and this is Okamoto.” The quiet one informed him.

“You look better, last time I saw you, you looked ready to collapse.” Okamoto sighed.

“Yeah...Yeah I’ve been putting this off for a while, but I need to think about this whole case from a different angle. It may not have been the murder we thought it was.” He put his hand over his mouth.

“So you wanna speak to the girl’s Mother again? Fair enough. Let’s go.” The two officers lead him to the car, and he gave his phone one last check before shutting it off completely.

It was early, and a Saturday, so Kokichi was probably still sleeping right now. He’d left a note on the smaller boy’s bedside table, hoping that he’d see it and understand why he wasn’t there. Unlike the last time he’d been out, he chatted easily with Okamoto, and slightly less so with Nakamura but he was assured that was normal.

***

When Kokichi awoke the next morning, he immediately noticed the lack of warmth around him. Shuichi was gone...Why was Shuichi gone? Shuichi shouldn’t be gone it was the weekend! Why was Shuichi gone! He pouted for a second, before finding a note next to him. 

_‘Kokichi,_  
_Had to go out for the day._  
_I’ll be back later._  
_Don’t forget to eat, go and see Kaede if you get lonely._  
_Love you. Shuichi <3’ _

The smaller boy stared at the note for a little bit, his sleep rattled brain trying to process what he was reading, even though it shouldn’t have been that difficult. Shuichi was going out for the day, he’d probably had to leave in a hurry which explained the note and lack of good morning kiss. Still...it didn’t sit too well with him that he hadn’t even texted him. What time was it?

“10am?! Why hasn’t he texted me!?” He whined.

After a few more minutes of whining to himself, and rolling around on his bed, he decided to do as the note said. It’d be no good if Shuichi came back to find his boyfriend starved and needy. Boyfriend...he still wasn’t used to the term in the context of the Detective. If someone had told him a year ago that he’d been in this position...he didn’t really know how he’d have reacted, probably laughed them off. But now...here he was...in a committed relationship. If Old Man Daishi could see him now.

***

Arriving at the house, it was odd to see it again after so long. He hadn’t properly met with the Victim’s mother since their first interview, and he was a bit nervous to see her again. It was always strange in murder cases, meeting with the Deceased’s loved ones. He always found himself imagining them when they were alive, which is something he knew Kyoko would scold him for.

“You sure you’re ready for this Saihara?” Okamoto asked him.

“Yes. I have to be.” He nodded, taking a deep breath and holding onto his necklace.

Nakamura smiled and shook his head, the young Detective unaware that he reminded the quiet officer of his partner when they’d been starting out. They pulled up in front of the house, Shuichi feeling much calmer than he had before. Maybe it was because he knew the woman was much easier to talk to than her son, maybe it was because they weren’t in some run down apartment. He slid out of the car, and the officers followed him up to the door, allowing him to knock.

“One minute!” A voice came from inside before the door swung open.

“Aaah the Saihara boy. I would say it’s lovely to see you but…”

“I understand ma’am. I was wondering if we could have another quick chat about your daughter?”

“Of course, of course. Come on in. Would you like a cup of tea?”

“No thank you.” He sat down across from her, mentally preparing himself.

Nakamura and Okamoto both accepted her offer of tea, so he waited while the lady busied herself with preparing it. He knew that in reality she was just putting off the inevitable, it was impossibly hard for any parent to discuss the death of their child, especially more than once. But this was an important piece of information that needed to be confirmed. When she eventually sat down, she closed her eyes and sighed.

“So, Saihara. What is it about my daughter’s death that you wish to discuss?”

“A-actually, ma’am. I was hoping you could tell me more about your daughter? Like her school life perhaps?”

“Oh? Do you think it might be something to do with that?”

“Potentially.”

“Well...Ritsuka had a few close friends, but she wasn’t exactly popular. She’d been bullied through middle school, and until recently I was under the impression it stopped when she reached high school but…”

“But?”

“The principle came to me the other day...He confessed that the bullying had continued and...he did nothing to stop it...Ritsuka never told me...I had no idea...she always seemed so happy and cheerful that…” She couldn’t continue.

“Thank you ma’am. I think that’s shed some light on the situation. If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a look in your daughter’s room?”

“Ah, yes of course. I haven’t been in there since she died, so it should be largely the same.” Shuichi nodded, and the two officers allowed him to go up there on his own.

He’d never been into the victim’s room, the police claiming that they gave him all of the evidence they’d collected from it but...he wasn’t certain, not anymore. He stepped inside, and found a relatively normal teen bedroom. She’d been going her rebellious phase, posters of metal bands from Japan and America decorating her walls, black bed sheets, the usual. Nothing particularly out of the ordinary. He gently rested his hand on the pillow of her bed as he passed, when he felt something hard just beneath the surface. Had the police found this? Or had they been too stupid to check under the girl’s pillow. Shuichi lifted it himself to find a small black book with the word ‘Diary’ written on the front in white.

“Her diary? Did they even find this?” He wondered, sitting on the bed.

He knew it was rude to look through another person’s private journal, especially a girl’s, but...this was important. The Detective made a silent apology to the girl, before opening the book to look inside. Once again it was fairly standard, talking about her day, going out with her friends, stuff her mother and brother were doing, nothing unusual. Shuichi flicked through a few pages, just to get to when school would have started for her.

_‘Dear Diary, I thought those girls would stop when we got to Highschool, but it’s only gotten worse. Usu-chan tells me to ignore them, but it’s so difficult?? They’re so loud and annoying…’_

_‘Dear Diary, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! What did I ever do to them?! Cruel words are one thing, but to dump water on my head in front of the whole school! That was too far!’_

_‘Dear Diary, Even Usu-chan and Ani-chan have left now… I don’t have anyone left. Mama asked me why they haven’t come over in a while. I didn’t know what to tell her...so I lied and said they were busy…'_

_‘Dear Diary, I’ve had enough…’_

He flipped through the rest of the pages, only to find every single one of them blank. Shuichi finally felt like he was starting to get a clearer picture of the events surrounding this girl’s death. One thing was for certain, it wasn’t a premeditated murder...at the very least it was manslaughter. The Detective took a deep breath and placed the diary back where he found it, deciding he didn’t want to disturb the room either. It was quite touching, to see that the mother had left the room alone as much as possible, and he felt a pang in his heart at the idea of a woman having to mourn the death of her own child. He went back downstairs and bid goodbye to the woman, thanking her for her help. In the car Nakamura looked back at him.

“Find something useful?”

“Maybe…I can’t say quite yet but...maybe…”

***

When Kaede opened the door to her room, she’d been expecting Kaito or Kiibo looking for Shuichi. What she had not expected, was a certain purple haired boy to be standing at her door looking more panicked than she’d ever seen him. Maki poked her head around the corner, and was also surprised to see the small boy there. She knew vaguely that her girlfriend was one of the few people Kokichi trusted, besides Shuichi, but she didn’t feel threatened.

“Can...can I come in?” He asked, his voice quiet. “I mean unless you’re busy…”

“Um…” She looked back at Maki, who nodded. “No, come in. I mean Maki’s here, but you can trust her I promise.”

“Oooh the assassins here~! Well time to spill my guts~! Not.”

“Cut it out, I already saw your face when she opened the door.” The dark haired girl scowled.

“Alright alright you got me. Do either of you know where Shuichi is? I’ve called and texted him like...a million times but he isn’t answering!”

“Uuuh...he’s on a field trip right now right? Interviewing his victim’s mother?” Kaede looked at Maki.

“That’s what you said anyway.” The assassin confirmed.

“An interview huh? No he never said anything. Just left a super vague note…”

He paused for a second, making both girls give him a confused look.

“Weeeeelp! Thanks for that~! I’ll leave you two alone now~! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Kaede tried to stop him from leaving, but the smaller boy was gone before she could even take a step in his direction.

Maki watched from her spot on the blonde’s bed, trying to figure out what exactly Kokichi was up to. She wasn’t a Detective, but she had some analytical experience. But she’d never met anyone like him.

“Strange boy…” She mumbled, more to herself than to Kaede.

“True. But Shuichi loves him, so I want to make the effort of being friends with him.” The assassin hummed quietly, reaching out her arms for her girlfriend to crawl into.

The blonde took the offer, resting her head on Maki’s chest, feeling totally at ease with her there. It was nice to be held like this, without having to think about anything else but the assassin’s heart beating in her ear.

***

Once Shuichi was back at the gate of the Hope’s Peak campus, he check his phone to find not only texts, but several missed calls and voicemails from Kokichi. He frowned a little, remembering leaving a note for him, but listened to and read them anyway.

_“Voicemail 1: Hey Shuichi it’s me~! Where the hell are you? I don’t like waking up alone~!”_

_“Voicemail 2: Shuichi~! Are you ignoring me!? How rude is that!? I’m your boyfriend I demand you call me back!”_

_“Voicemail 3: Shuichi call me back you ass! I’m...I’m getting worried…”_

The other 6 messages, and the 20 texts were of a similar theme, and for some reason the Detective couldn’t stop a smile from creeping onto his face, fingers going straight to the chain. Kokichi had been worried about him, he could tell despite the several moments that he’d denied it. Upon reaching the room, Shuichi knocked, and it was a few seconds before the door was thrown open by a small angry boy.

“Where the hell have you been?!”

“In the field? I left a note?”

“That note told me nothing?! Do you remember the last time you did that? You came home on the verge of a panic attack!”

“Kokichi…?” He smiled. “Are you worried about me?”

That made him pause, as if his train of thought had completely cut off his sentence. After a second of silence, he pouted and pulled his boyfriend into the room.

“I was kidding! Of course I wasn’t worried! Why would I be worried about you!?” He laughed, lying through his teeth.

It was painfully obvious that the smaller boy was lying, but this wasn’t something Shuichi was going to let him get away with that, not this time. He approached his boyfriend, until they pressed against each other, Kokichi’s back against the wall, Shuichi’s knee parting his legs a little.

“You’re lying. I would never try to change you, but I know when you’re lying and when you’re not.”

“Shu-Shuichi~!” He blushed hard.

“You missed me didn’t you? You were worried.”

“S-so?”

“So…” He leaned in to his ear. “Show me. Show me how worried you were.”

Kokichi whined, but it quickly turned into a growl as he spun the taller boy round and pinned him to the wall. This time it was Shuichi’s turn to whine, as his boyfriend quickly set to work grinding against him, attacking his neck with his lips, licking and biting him.

“Kokichi! Ah!” He gasped.

“You wanna know how much I missed you?” He purred, low and teasing, making his knees weak. “I missed you so much, that I’m gonna fuck you against this wall...until you scream.”

Shuichi sighed, letting his boyfriend practically rip his clothes off and leave them somewhere on the floor, before stripping him as slowly as possible. The Detective watched him, watched the painfully slow strip show, felt himself getting harder. Once he was finally undressed, he sauntered over to his wardrobe, and made a show of bending down to get something that Shuichi couldn’t exactly see. He came back over and dropped to his knees, pressing his lips to the Detective’s chest, first the dice, then his nipples, then made a trail of kisses down to his groin, just above where he wanted them to be.

“Kokichi…!” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“Mmm~” Kokichi hummed, chuckling.

He expected to feel his boyfriend’s lips around his dick, but was shocked to feel something...round going around him instead. His eyes flew open and he looked down, to see a ring sitting snuggly at the base of him.

“Kokichi...is that a…?”

“A cock ring? Why yes it is! I assume that you know what it does~? Let’s see how long you last shall we?” Shuichi gasped as the smaller boy took his entire length into his mouth, sucking on him and running his tongue across his skin.

He felt the heat pooling in his stomach, he could feel himself quickly approaching the edge, but the ring around his dick prevented him from falling. That was fine, for now, Kokichi and had edged him before but...this was different. The smaller boy was going all out now, and Shuichi had to bite into the back of his hand to stop himself from screaming.

“How you doing~? Does it hurt yet?” Shuichi shook his head. “Good. Cause I’m just getting started~! Turn around!”

Shuichi did as he was told, his hard length hitting the wall now in front of him, drawing a sharp gasp out of him. He heard the smaller boy laugh, and felt him grab his ass with both hands, kneading, a spreading his cheeks like it was nothing. The Detective couldn’t help but let out a strangled cry when he felt his boyfriend’s tongue enter him, pushing past the first ring of muscle, and sending pleasure shooting through him.

Arching his back, his fingers struggled to find something to grab on to against the empty wall, and when they found nothing opting to flex and clench at a broken pace. The taller boy was certain he’d smack his head against the wall if he wasn’t careful, so he tried his best to just keep his head still and let his body do the rest of the moving. Kokichi...wasn’t making that easy though. He was currently fucking his boyfriend with his tongue at a blazing speed, and it was getting to the point that the ring actually started to hurt. Kaoru once made him watch Orgasm deprivation for a joke, but he’d never expected it to be this intense.

“Nearly there darling~! You can cum soon, I promise. Be a good boy though ok?”

“Ok…! Ok, I’ll be good! Please…! Please let me...Aaah!” Without warning, Kokichi pushed inside him and started fucking him at the same rate as his tongue had.

Out of reflex more than anything, Shuichi’s shaking fist hit the wall as he begged to be allowed the release he craved. Tears formed in his eyes, and his words started to slur together until Kokichi could barely understand him.

“Ok, it’s ok now. It’s ok, you can...cum..! With me!” Just as he felt Kokichi release inside of him, the smaller boy pulled the ring off of him, and Shuichi experienced the most intense feeling of his life.

His vision whited out, as he heard the sound of his own cum hitting the wall in front of him, and Kokichi gasping for breath behind him. He was vaguely aware of his boyfriend saying something to him, but he was so tired that he ended up falling to his knees.

“Shuichi! Hey come on! Get up! At least let me get you to the shower!”

“No...Imma just sleep here ok?”

“You have to shower! You can’t sleep with my cum in your ass!”

“Mmm...just watch me…”

In the end, Kokichi had to drag the sleepy Detective into the shower, and he didn’t make an easy job of cleaning him. Once he deemed that Shuichi was indeed properly clean and ready for bed, he could feel himself being dragged back into the main bedroom, and onto the bed which may as well have been his own at that point. As he finally fell into a deep sleep, resting on his boyfriend’s chest, his final thought was of a future like this...with Kokichi by his side through everything.


	19. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discovered...  
> Some good some bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again the Trigger warning is in effect!  
> The title of the chapter is both from the characters, and from myself.  
> If things were angsty before, it's even worse now!  
> ALSO!  
> I would like to say Shuichi isn't getting excited about what happened to the girl, he's getting excited that he worked it out and he's proud of himself.  
> Just wanted to clear that up!

Weeks passed since Shuichi’s newest breakthrough, and he’d found himself stuck...again. While before this wouldn’t have been much of an issue, now it was causing him more stress than ever, as their presentations were only weeks away. He couldn’t ask Kyoko for help, she was already busy stressing about her own project, which he and Makoto had assured her was fine but she wasn’t having any of it, and at this point in the year teachers had even less input than they normally did.

One morning, he sat in his classroom alone, chewing at a pencil he’d brought with him. He’d been forced to stop chewing on his lip when the stupid thing started hurting and bleeding, leaving an unpleasant metallic taste in his mouth. Not that the pencil was much better, it just meant that he wasn’t hurting himself on accident. With a sigh of resignation, the Detective groaned loudly and allowed his head to flop onto the desk with a hard thud, figuring the sudden jolt would give his brain cells the kick up the ass they needed. A girl bullied through high school and middle school turns up dead, and the girls who bullied her had moved out of town. It should be an open and shut case of manslaughter and yet...and yet he wasn’t happy with that. Something was still evading him and he wasn’t going to let a single piece slip through the cracks.

“What is it...what’s the missing link...The girls all have alibis for the night she died…”

“Talking to yourself again my dear Shuichi~?” The black haired boy looked up at the familiar voice of his boyfriend, and smiled apologetically, fingers running down his chain to the dice charm.

This wasn’t the first time Kokichi had caught him talking to himself, especially in more recent weeks. The Detective found himself mumbling constantly to no one in particular in an attempt to help him understand something, and that wasn’t particularly the best habit. Kaede once thought he’d told her to die, which prompted Maki to pull a knife on him, which prompted Kokichi to threaten her. That had been a crazy lunch day.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah~ I’m sneaky like that. What’s bothering you?”

“Just the case, don’t worry about it.” He turned to face him, and the smaller boy promptly seated himself in Shuichi’s lap, letting the Detective rest his hands on his hips.

“But if something’s bothering my boyfriend, then I need to deal with it~” He purred, rubbing their hips together.

“Mmm~ Mmmm~! Ko-kokichi~?”

“I missed your body so much~!”

“I saw you...like...like half an hour ago? Ah!”

“I love these no uniform days leading up to the presentations~! Cause I can do this!” Shuichi tilted his head to one side, a little confused as to what Kokichi meant by that.

Yeah the school was letting them wear casual clothes since they wouldn’t be in school much longer, so the Detective had opted to wear jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, the chain decorating his neck as usual, but that didn’t clue him into what Kokichi was talking about. Without warning, the smaller boy ducked down, then somehow managed to push his head straight under Shuichi’s shirt, his purple hair making him squirm a little.

“Wha-what are you doing?!”

“Shut up and let me work ok~?"

Resigning to the fate Kokichi had planned for him, Shuichi let his head hang back a little, biting his already sore lip as he felt the smaller boy press gentle kisses over his stomach and chest. It wasn’t until he reached his chest however, that the Detective managed to figure out what he wanted to do.

“Ko-kokichi!” He sighed, as the smaller boy pressed a kiss to his nipple.

“I said shut up~!”

The Detective was forced into silence, giving his poor lower lip a break to instead bite into the back of his hand. Kokichi was barely giving him a chance to breathe as he rubbed his tongue over the soft buds, first the left, then the right, then back again, sending the taller boy’s head spinning without a second thought for what he was doing to him.

“E-enough...please...that’s enough…” He gasped, trying and failing to keep the desperation out of his voice.

“Mmmm~ alright. I’ll leave you for now~!” He removed himself from his boyfriend’s shirt just in time for the bell to ring. “Oooh~ would you look at that! Now, walk me to lunch!”

“You planned that didn’t you…”

“Noooo~!” He lied.

“Oh! Wait before we go!”

Before Shuichi could stand up, Kokichi latched his teeth onto his neck, biting and sucking on the skin there. This drew a surprised, breathy moan out of the Detective, his hands immediately going to tangle themselves in purple hair. Once the smaller boy pulled away, he smirked appreciatively at the red mark he’d made, that’d be extremely visible.

“Wh-why did you…?”

“Why not? Hm? Myself and others need a constant reminder of who you belong to~!”

“I’m not an object Kokichi…”

“It’s a joke! Goood you’re my boyfriend, am I not allowed to show off my adorable, gorgeous talented boyfriend?!”

“Ah…” He sighed, smiling fondly. “I don’t see why not. Come on, let’s get lunch.”

The smaller boy grinned, and Shuichi picked up his bag, before allowing himself to be pulled out of the room and down to the cafeteria where the others were waiting for them. Kaede waved happily once she saw them, all events of the misunderstanding forgotten between them, dragging Maki’s hand with hers. Despite the clear discomfort in the position, the Assassin didn’t seem bothered, even smiling fondly. “Hey guys, what’d we miss?” The Detective asked, sitting down.

“Only Kiibo freaking out when someone in the other class almost knocked off his Antena.” Kaito chuckled.

“That is important to my functioning guys! I can’t just have it taken off by careless students!”

“What about a student who does care and thinks you look stupid with it?” Kokichi shot back at him, without even hesitating.

“That’s Robophobic!” Kiibos’ fist hit the table with a thud.

The group laughed at his reaction, simply because it was such a Kiibo thing to do. Everyone knew Robophobia wasn’t really a thing, but they let him think that, all with the exception of Kokichi, but that’s because he’s brutally honest when he isn’t lying. The purple haired boy sat beside his boyfriend, leaning into his side as they ate.

“So...what bit you?” Kaito leaned in and whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“What bit you? It looks like an animal bit your neck?”

Reflexively, his hand went straight to cover his throat, however the movement caught the attention of the others around the table. He could see Kokichi, Maki and Kaede smirking at him, those three knew exactly what it was, but they were going to let him explain to Kaito and Kiibo, both of whom seemed genuinely concerned for him.

“Shuichi, if an animal has attacked you, we should call the groundskeepers!” Kiibo told him.

“No offense Kiibo but they won’t catch who bit me.” He sighed.

“Who!? You mean it was a-” Shuichi could see the moment when the light behind Kaito’s eyes switched on. “You mean...that’s a…”

“You know as well as I do how physical Kokichi likes to get.” The Detective huffed, not looking at either of his shocked friends.

Kaede and Kokichi burst out laughing, while Maki simply rolled her eyes, and the strong of beeping sounds that came from Kiibo, which they’d recently learned were his way of swearing without actually swearing.

***

After another couple of hours of doing absolutely nothing but sitting in the uncomfortable plastic spinny chair, sometimes pushing himself around the room, sometimes just sitting there and spinning, sometimes bashing his head on the desk to try and make his brain cells work the way their supposed to, Shuichi decided to call it a day and head back to his room. Normally he’d meet Kokichi, but the smaller boy was apparently busy with some last minute prep.

“Oh how it must feel to have everything figured out…” He mumbled to himself.

With a sigh of defeat, he sat on his bed and pulled his laptop back out, wondering if a change in location would provoke some sort of reaction. As it was, all he ended opening up was his ‘Ouma’ note and the now very long document on the case. He thought back to the start of the year, when Kyoko had tried to persuade him to use Kokichi as an end of year project, and he felt really happy that he’d decided against it, especially with the necklace decorating his collar. The smaller boy had opened up to him in ways he’d never have expected, having gone from kind of dickish and a little bit of a bully, to...wait…

“Bully…” He mumbled, eyes narrowing.

Taking a deep breath, he went over what he knew from the beginning, taking into account new information. A girl is bullied from Middle school to high school, the girls dump water on her and say cruel words, eventually all her friends abandon her and she is alone, she doesn’t want to bother her mother and teachers about it so she let’s it sit, until one day she disappears. Her friends and family have no idea where she went, and even the girls who bullied her took a lie detector test and found they knew nothing, and were genuinely scared when it was considered murder. Later she was found hanging from a tree in a spot she supposedly went with her friends.

“This wasn’t a murder...it wasn’t even Manslaughter...It was a suicide!”

The Detective’s heart started beating a million miles an hour as he went over all of the evidence, everything he possibly could to make sure he was right about this and suddenly it all made sense. The suspects with motives but solid alibis, the strange circumstances surrounding her death, all of it suddenly made sense. The one thing he needed to 100% prove it was a suicide note but...is it possible it’d still be there? If it was somewhere...it had to be in her room. In a panic, he almost fell off of his bed trying to get his phone to call the officers.

“Okamoto? It’s Saihara! I need you to go to the house now and do a thorough search of the victim’s room! Have Nakamura drive and stay on the phone with me! I think I’ve got it!”

As the two officers drove, Shuichi explained to them the situation, and even though they seemed a little skeptical they agreed to check for him since he didn’t have permission to leave the school, especially after school hours. He could hear Nakamura talking to the girl’s mother before going up to the room, and he thought about every single place a teenage good would hide a suicide note.

“Oh! Oh! Check under her pillow! She has a diary, I might have missed something.”

_“Right!”_

He waited, bouncing on his feet and fiddling with his necklace to try and make the time go by as fast as possible. Shuichi hated this waiting, he wanted to know if he was right, he wanted to confirm everything! And waiting was just making him more anxious.

_“No...No...No...wait...Wait Saihara I think I found something. Want me to read it?”_

“Yes! Please do!”

_“Mother._  
_I’m sorry, I can’t live like this anymore._  
 _My friends are gone, everyone hates me._  
 _There’s nothing here for me anymore._  
 _Don’t blame yourself, you couldn’t have done anything differently._  
 _I love you. Goodbye._  
 _Saihara...is this what I think it is?_ ”

“That’s it! She wasn’t murder! It was suicide! That’s why she had very specific things with her!”

Truth be told, he felt a little bad for being excited of a girl’s death, but he’d finally figured it out! He could hear Nakamura talking to him, something about informing her mother, and that he’d come to collect the evidence for the police tomorrow. After that he hung up, and couldn’t help himself from screaming a little. He’d done it! He’d finally fucking done it! Unfortunately, his scream attracted the attention of his boyfriend, who darted into his room, looking ready to fight.

“Shuichi!? What’s wrong?! Are you hurt?!” The smaller boy gasped, grabbing his hands.

“I couldn’t be better! I did it! I finally solved the case!”

“You...you what?!” His face lit up.

“It’s so weird I’m happy about this, but it was a suicide not a murder!”

Kokichi laughed, but it was clear he agreed that it was odd for them to be so happy about this particular subject. The smaller boy pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, spinning him around the room until they hit a wall and their lips met. Shuichi couldn’t describe the relief and happiness he felt about having solved something that had been annoying him for the better part of a year. He let Kokichi kiss him, it was hot and passionate...and Shuichi could already feel himself stirring in his jeans. Before the purple haired boy could take it any further, he stopped him and pulled away.

“Something wrong?” He asked innocently.

“Can I shower first? I feel gross, and-”

“You don’t like to go into it feeling gross. I understand. Go clean yourself boy, I’ll wait here.” Kokichi grinned and took a seat on his boyfriend’s bed.

***

When Shuichi was safely in the shower, Kokichi gave himself a chance to look around the Detective’s room. Nine times out of ten, whenever they had sex it was usually in his own room, so this was the first time he’d properly allowed himself to look at it. The room was...distinctly Shuichi, in a way that he couldn’t exactly put into words. It wasn’t an obvious Detective room, but there were signs everywhere that this was a room he spent a lot of time in.

“Does he just sit with his computer and notes spread out? Why not use a desk?” He mumbled, looking at the stuff in front of him.

There were two documents open on the computer screen, the largest of which pertained to the case that Shuichi had just solved. He smiled triumphantly, proud that his boyfriend had solved a case the police hadn’t touched in years. He was about to start moving everything out of the way, when he noticed the other document. One titled…’Ouma’.

“What the…?”

His eyes scanned over the words, but the more he read the more sick he felt. This document, was everything Kokichi had told him...all except for his full back story. There were question marks around somethings, there was even a terrible photo from a news article. Why did Shuichi have all of this...unless he was…

“He wouldn’t…”

Kokichi didn’t want to doubt his boyfriend...but a small voice in the back of his mind asked why wouldn’t he? Shuichi was a Detective after all, and Old Man Daishi had told him stories of how some Detectives would get close to and form relationships with their targets just to investigate them. The smaller boy narrowed his eyes, why else would he have a note labelled Ouma?! He felt his chest tighten and his heartbreak, the idea of the first person he’d trusted beside Old Man Daishi betraying him causing actual physical pain.

***

As Shuichi stepped out of the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and used a smaller one to dry his hair a little bit, and he found himself wondering if his boyfriend would like the look. He spent a second watching his hair in the mirror, the ahoge that had been flattened by the water slowly rose up off his head, and part of him wished the damn thing would just stay flat...but then again, Kokichi liked it so he didn’t complain. With a deep breath to calm himself, he stepped out into his main room, to find Kokichi staring at the computer.

“Kokichi? Something wrong?” He asked innocently, putting his necklace back on.

“Walls put up. Doesn’t trust anyone. Does organisation even exist?!”

The Detective felt his heart sink, remembering the very words he’d written. Had he closed the document he’d opened up earlier?! Evidently not, as Kokichi was glaring at him like he’d just been stabbed in the chest. This was bad, he needed to explain, quickly.

“Kokichi...I-”

“Is this what you were planning?! If your case fell through did you plan on exposing me!?”

“What?! No! I just-”

“Oh no! Let me guess! This case was the back up?!”

“No Kokichi that’s not-”

“I can’t believe you! I fucking trusted you! I told you everything about myself! I told you about my mother!”

“Kokichi!”

“SHUT UP!” The smaller boy's voice cracked, raw anger showing through.

Shuichi fell silent, staring at the smaller boy with wide eyes, fingers playing with the chain our of nerves. He’d never seen him so angry...so upset! He’d done this to him...because he’d been stupid enough to forget to close the note. The Detective bit his lip, and he took a step towards him, only for the smaller boy to take a step back.

“Don’t touch me! Don’t come anywhere near me! Fuck you Shuichi Saihara! This is what I get for fucking trusting you!”

Before he could say anything else, Kokichi stormed out of the room, leaving him alone. The Detective watched him, so shocked that he couldn’t even move. What...just happened? He sank to his knees, trying to figure out whether or not he could fix this. The more he thought about it, the more he started to panic, his breath getting short. Without him even realising, Kaede, Maki, Kiibo and Kaito came in looking for him, only to find him kneeling on the floor with his head on his knees.

“Shuichi?!” Kaede gasped, running over to him. “Hey Shuichi! Look at me, what’s going on?!”

“He’s gone! He’s gone! I fucked up! I fucked up so bad!” He whispered, completely losing it.

“Kaede, what’s he talking about!?” Kaito frowned with concern.

“I...I don’t know…” She sat in front of him, lifting his head up. “Hey, hey take deep breaths ok? What’s going on?”

“I fucked up...Kokichi he...he hates me…”

The four of them shared a stunned look, disbelieving of the fact that Kokichi would ever leave Shuichi in such a manner, but they could only judge from the Detective’s reaction to whatever happened, and none of them were entirely sure what to do anymore.


	20. Please Forgive Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wants his boyfriend back,  
> But it doesn't seem like Kokichi is willing to listen,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love the angst of Kokichi being petty.  
> Tbf I think I'd be a little petty if someone I trusted did that to me.  
> At least they have a chance >.>

A week after Kokichi had yelled at him, Shuichi was struggling to function. He didn’t have much to do anymore, just give his presentation and have the judges confirm it with the police, so he didn’t have much left to do except...mope around, stew in his own misery and play with the necklace. It sounded bad, but he didn’t care about the presentation anymore, he didn’t care about the case, he just wanted Kokichi back.

He spent the weekend hiding in his room, ignoring his friends pleading him to come out and at least make an attempt to get his life back on track. In the end, it took Maki picking the lock on his door for them to finally get in, only to find the Detective curled up on his bed, eyes red from crying, throating aching.

“Shuichi…” Kiibo mumbled, shocked at seeing his normally collected friend so broken.

Kaede approached him cautiously, sitting down on the bed beside him without disturbing him. She looked back at the other three, who weren’t exactly what to do with themselves. It was a Saturday, so they could easily take him out to try and cheer him up, the only issue was that was actually getting him out...and dressed as he was just in his underwear.

“Shuichi...the others and I were thinking about heading into town for one last trip before the presentations. We thought it’d be good for you to get out of your room.” She told him softly, resting her hand on his head.

“Mmmm…” He mumbled. “Where are you going…?”

“Ah!” Kaede smiled, this was progress. “Well we were gonna go window shopping, then maybe check out the arcade, get some food?”

“It’ll be fun! Come on, let’s get you showered and dressed.” Kaito laughed, pulling the smaller boy up. “Kiibo come on! We’ll shower him!”

“...Kaito...you want me to go near water…” The robot deadpanned.

“I can shower myself...just come and get me if I’m not out in five minutes.” Shuichi sighed, brushing his friends off of him and rolling into the shower.

“...I’ve never seen him like that…” Maki sighed.

“No...this has really hit him hard. Kaede, has Kokichi spoken to you at all about this?” Kiibo sat back on the bed, looking at the blonde.

“No...I tried but he’s avoiding me...he probably thinks if he can’t trust Shuichi then he can’t trust me.”

“He’s still wearing the necklace...it’s really upsetting…” Kaito shook his head.

“I can understand why he’s upset, but he should at least hear Shuichi out.” Maki frowned, pulling her knee up to her chest.

“He never made that note to hurt him. Shuichi was only writing it so he could keep track of Kokichi’s lying and his contradictions. I think at one point Kirigiri once suggested it at the start of the year but he was never planning to do it.” Kaede ran her fingers through her hair, allowing her girlfriend to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her onto her lap.

“Do you think he’ll be ok?” Kiibo looked at the door to the shower.

Unfortunately, none of them could answer him. They all knew how in love Shuichi was with the purple haired leader, they knew he would never ever dream of hurting him. The problem was trying to convince Kokichi of that. Exactly five minutes after the Detective went into the shower, out he came, hair damp, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it, necklace visible as usual.

“Ok...I’m ready.” He sighed.

“Oh!” Kaede gasped, shocking everyone else in the room. “Shuichi when did you last eat?!”

“Uuh...well…”

“Ok! Change of plan! We’re gonna get breakfast first!”

Kaede lead the way out, but Shuichi could feel all four of them keeping an eye on him, not letting him hang back, but making sure he was the in centre of their little square. His eyes kept drifting back to Kaede and Maki’s entwined hands, wishing more than anything that he could feel Kokichi’s.

“Hey, Saihara!” They all turned to see Kyoko.

“Oh, hey Kirigiri. Do you need something?” The purple haired girl seemed to regard him for a second, clearly noticing that he looked like crap and like he hadn’t slept in days.

“I was just wondering if you’d solved your case yet…?”

“Oh, yeah I did.”

“You know…” He heard Kaede take in a sharp breath at whatever Kyoko was about to say. “It’s for the best if you distance yourself from him. He’s dangerous and you could end up hurt.”

“You know what Kirigiri? I don’t think Kokichi could hurt me any more than I’m hurting right now. And it’s my own fault. See you.” He set off walking, leaving the older girl frowning after him.

Kiibo, Kaito and Maki ran to catch up to him, making sure that he was ok and wouldn’t run off on his own, while Kaede bowed her head to Kyoko, apologising for abruptly leaving before chasing after them. “Are you ok?” Kaito asked him. “Yeah...don’t wanna talk about it.” He sighed, keeping his head down. The four of them shared a look over his head, and he soon felt himself slip into a daze, walking with his friends but not being entirely present in the conversation. His mind was totally plagued with the image of Kokichi scowling at him, thinking that he was planning to expose him...hating him. As they sat down in a small cafe, ordering for Shuichi when he refused to speak. The waitress could obviously tell something was up with him, and left with a reassuring smile. But it didn’t reassure him at all. If anything it made him feel worse.

***

As they headed back to campus, Kaede and the others were glad that they managed to get Shuichi’s spirit off the floor. They were worried that he meant it when he mentioned not caring about the presentation, if he messed it up there was a chance they wouldn’t let him continue studying at Hope’s Peak, and none of them wanted to see him leave. As it was though, Shuichi was feeling a little better. Sure the idea of never speaking to Kokichi again mean him feel sick, but he felt like he could actually make an attempt at talking to him. He wasn’t going to let it end like this, not over some stupid mistake that could easily be fixed. Kaede caught his eye, and they shared a soft knowing smile, until she saw something behind him. Shuichi turned to see what it was, but she caught his shoulder.

“Shuichi...don’t…”

He turned fully, and his eyes widened as he saw Kokichi staring straight at him. The Detective’s fingers went to his necklace, cherishing the feel of the cold metal, and neither of them moved, only made eye contact for an excruciating amount of time. In the end Shuichi was the one who couldn’t handle the tension, and he pulled away from Kaede, heading straight for the smaller boy.

“Kokichi!”

“Hm? What’s that? I thought I heard something? Never mind, it must have been my imagination. There’s no one here I want to talk to.” That stung a little, but he was determined to have this conversation. Shuichi wasn’t going to let the smaller boy avoid this!

“I would never expose you for my own gain! I wrote that because you said so many different things I found it hard to keep track of what was and wasn’t true!”

Without responding, he pulled his phone out and called someone, walking away and leaving Shuichi to stare after him. The Detective had no idea whether he’d actually called someone, or if he was just faking it to get away from him, but he was certain that a knife had just been placed into chest like it belonged there, like it deserved to be there.

“Shuichi…” Kaede tried to put a hand on his arm.

“I’m...fine. Thanks for today, it was really fun. I’m gonna go back to my room, ok?”

“Ok. Do you want us to come with you?” Maki asked, stepping up next her girlfriend.

“No I’ll be fine. I’m gonna call my mother anyway. See you tomorrow guys.”

The Detective headed back to his room, taking deep breaths and trying not to sink into a quiet panic. He needed to call his mother and he needed to talk this out with her. She’d always been really supportive of him in everything, and he knew he'd be able to count on her. The wait for her to pick up was torture, he really really needed to talk to her.

“ _Hello? Shuichi, is something wrong darling?_ ”

Upon hearing her voice, he burst into tears all over again, struggling to get his words out to tell her why he was so upset. Regardless, she whispered hushed words of comfort to him, and slowly he calmed down again...or at least enough to talk properly.

“U-um...you...you remember I told you about that guy…? Kokichi?”

“ _Your boyfriend? Yes, I remember. Did something happen?_ ”

“I...mom I think he hates me now!”

She listened patiently as he explained what had happened, from Kyoko making the suggestion, to Kokichi finding the note document. To give her credit she didn’t say a word as she spoke, but he could definitely tell she was calculating what to do.

“I’m so scared...I don’t want to lose him but I don’t know what to do! I tried to explain but he wouldn’t listen…”

“ _Well sweetheart...you need to tell him your feelings...with more than just words. Do you understand?_ ”

“I think so?”

“ _I’m sure he still loves you, he’s just upset and not thinking straight. Just give him some time. Oh! Did you solve your case?_ ” The subject change told him she was trying to distract him.

“Yeah I did. Wasn’t at all what I thought it was, the police were missing some crucial evidence.”

“ _That’s my boy! Oh here comes your father! He’ll be so proud of you! Dear! Dear, Shuichi solved his case! Can you believe it!?_ ”

“ _Did he now? Pass me that phone!_ ” He heard the gruff tones of his father. “ _Shuichi? Can you hear me?!_ ”

“Yes.” The Detective laughed.

“Yes I can hear you Dad, you don’t have to shout.”

“ _That’s my boy, following in his father’s footsteps! You’ll make a great Detective one day!_ ”

“ _He’s right! Even if Kokichi doesn’t see it, you’re a wonderful boy with a wonderful heart!_ ” His mother sang, her voice brimming with pride.

“ _Kokichi! Speaking of which when are you bringing your young man to see us?_ ”

“Uh...probably not for a while...I dunno…” He heard his mother elbow her husband in the stomach and hiss at him to stop making their son uncomfortable.

Shuichi often loved watching his parents interact, purely because of how in love they seemed. Like any couple, they fought sometimes, but it was never much more than a few sarcastic comments. It reminded him of Kokichi’s way of showing affection, and he felt a sting in his chest again.

“ _Anyway darling we have to go now! But remember what I said. And if it doesn’t work out, you still have us! You still have those four wonderful friends you introduced us to!_ ”

“ _Yeah! What was the blonde girl’s name? Uuh...Kadie?_ ”

“Kaede Dad...her name’s Kaede.” Shuichi laughed.

“ _Right! Kaede! Love you son! Talk soon ok!_ ”

“ _We love you!_ ”

“Yeah. Love you too!” With a sigh of relief, Shuichi hung up and pressed his phone to his chest.

His mother always knew the right thing to say, and even his father could cheer him up, despite not being the most tactful person. He thought about what his mother had said, give him time, show him with more than just words. Without a set plan, he wasn’t sure exactly how that would play out, but he trusted his mother and his friends. It'll be ok, he just has to try.

***

Kaede knew she shouldn't be doing this, Maki had warned her not to meddle with things in fear of making it worse. But she couldn't not do anything! Shuichi looked like he was ready to just give up and Vegetate, while Kokich looked like he hadn't slept since the incident! No...something had to be done...and it was now or never! She knocked gently on the door and stepped back, keeping and eye on Shuichi’s door to make sure he didn't come out. When Kokichi opened up, it was clear he didn't want to see her.

“What do you want?” He asked, all the usual humour in his voice gone.

“We need to talk. Can I come in?” Begrudgingly, the smaller boy let her in, taking a spot on the bed while she stood in front of him.

“If you start with the words ‘about Shuichi’ I will dump a bucket of paint on your head.”

“You should give him a chance to explain himself.”

“Why!? So he can justify betraying me?!”

“You're both hurting! And it's only gonna hurt more if you don't resolve it! Whether that's breaking up, or getting you're shit together and accepting the fact that that boy loves you more than anything!”

Kaede never really swore, she didn't really see any needs for it, but if Kokichi was going to jeopardize what he had with Kokichi just because he refused to listen, well she thought now might be an exception.

“You don’t get it do you?” He grinned, but it was dripping with poison. “I trusted him, and then I find out he got close to me to study me...to expose me in front of the whole school!”

“You’re not listening. You’re blinded by your pain and it’s stopping you from seeing what’s really there. I understand you’re upset and honestly I’m astounded he get the document but you’re letting your hurt stop you thinking…I hope you can see past it...cause Shuichi is a mess without you.”

She left him after that, figuring that she’d end up saying she regretted if she stayed any longer. Kaede couldn’t understand it. Kokichi had opened up so much, he’d become a much better person since they first met that first day of class...so why was he being so infuriating now?!


	21. Presenting More than Just Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the presentation has rolled around.  
> Everyone is nervous, but Shuichi has more than one thing to be nervous about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah another trigger warning!  
> Also we finally see if the boys can make up!  
> I loved writing this chapter, especially Shuichi's case conclusion.  
> HOWEVER! This is not the last chapter!  
> Still got one more and an epilogue.

When the day of presentation rolled around, Shuichi didn’t even have time to feel nervous about his own presentation, as the four of them were busy keeping Kaede calm. The Pianist was set to go up first in their class, and she was freaking out badly at the idea of messing up.

“If I mess up they’re gonna kick me out! One wrong note!” She shrieked into Maki’s chest, as the dark haired girl hugged her.

“Kaede, you’ll be just fine! You’ve practiced so much, worked so hard, and you sound great!” Shuichi told her.

The blonde looked up at him, a small smile on her face, and he could definitely tell what she was thinking. She was glad to see him in something other than t-shirts and sweatpants, she was glad to see him not looking as if he’d been crying for hours, she was glad to see him looking more like himself. After a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, the Detective wandered over to a nearby wall to check the running order. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know already, it was alphabetical order, but he just wanted to check anyway.

“Kaede, Rantaro, Tenko, Gonta, Ryouma, Maki, Miu, Kiibo, Kaito, Kokichi, Shuichi, Kiyo, Tsumugi, Kirumi, Angie, Himiko...great…” He sighed.

Being sat next to Kokichi...wasn’t ideal. He knew the smaller boy would spend the whole time ignoring him in such a way that it was blatantly on purpose, the exact same way he had been doing for the rest of the week. Kokichi wasn’t around yet, probably leaving it until the last minute rather than getting there early and being prepared. They had to sit in order to wait, meaning that there was no one nearby to keep an eye on Kaede, luckily though she was going onto the main stage soon, while the other students took their seats. Rantaro and Shuichi made eye contact as they passed each other, and the Detective couldn’t help but give a small smile, which was thankfully returned.

“Hey, uh about what happened…” He mumbled.

“Forget about it. You didn’t know. It’s not like either of us told you.”

“Yeah if I’d have known I wouldn’t have even dreamed of taking you from him.”

“Yeah I know. Well good luck today, I’m sure you’ll do great.” Shuichi smiled at him again.

“You too.” He waved and went to take his place at the start.

Beautiful piano music started to float through the backstage area as the Detective took his own seat next to Korekiyo. He’d never spoken to the SHSL Anthropologist, but the fact that he was always wearing a face mask kind of unnerved him, but he figured it was probably just because he got ill a lot and didn’t want anyone else to catch it from him. Shuichi bit his lip, but found himself relaxing to the sound of Kaede’s music, and he found himself sinking into a state of total calm and preparedness, until someone sat on his otherside. Kokichi was in his seat, and as predicted, he said nothing.

“Hey. How are you feeling about today?” The Detective asked, making at least some attempt at conversation.

“Good.” Was all he got.

“Well...good luck. I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Of course I will. It’s me.” He turned his head away.

Shuichi sighed and gave up. He wasn’t getting anywhere and there wasn’t much point in forcing it, and decided instead to turn to the screen that was play what was happening on stage. Kaede had just finished her piece, and bowed to the judges, thanking them for listening and heading off the opposite side of the stage. As she left, Shuichi and the others leaned forward and shared a concerned look. They all wanted to go and make sure she was ok, but now that the presentations had started they weren’t allowed to leave the backstage area, let alone their chairs.One by one the others started to file out, until eventually it was only Kokichi on right, waiting for Kaito to finish. He started chewing on his nails, the only thing that could calm him on some days, until a soft hand was on his.

“Stop that. You’ll be fine.” Kokichi wasn’t looking at him when Shuichi turned.

“Sorry...thanks…” He mumbled, letting the smaller boy push his hand away from his mouth.

“You’ll do fine. The police have been trying to catch DICE since Old Man Daishi started...but if there was anyone I wanted to catch me...I’d want to it be you.”

“Kokichi-” Before much more could be said, Kaito was waving as he left the stage and the teachers were waving for Kokichi to make his way forward.

Shuichi reached for him, trying to stop him and get it into his thick skull that he wasn’t going to expose him, but he soon slipped out of reach. The Detective took his hand back, pulling it back to his chest.

“I love you. Good luck.” He whispered, and for a second he thought Kokichi had heard him and looked back...but he simply twitched and continued forward.

After taking a deep breath, he turned to the big screen, watching as the smaller boy opened his arms to the judges with a wide smile. In a way that practically screamed Kokichi, he managed to explain who he was and what he was going to do without telling them anything.

“And so ladies and gentlemen…” He paused for effect, letting the atmosphere build. “If you’d like to look under your seats I’ve gotten you a little present!”

The looks on the judges faces were priceless as they started to duck down, and Shuichi could tell this is who Kokichi was. A prankster, a performer, someone who could pull a stupid trick on you but you’d still end up laughing along with him...this was the boy he’d fallen in love with. The judges seemed to pull out a small present box each, and when they were opened there were several shocked gasps.

“What is the meaning of this?!” One of them shouted at him, oh god what was in those?!

“Your surprise~! Set to go off in 5...4…” He’d put a bomb in there?! “3...2…….1…!”

Before anyone could rush to get the judges away, the boxes erupted into...a spray of glitter rivaling the floor of a gay club. Everyone was frozen in silence, as Kokichi suddenly went into a very long explanation of what he did and how he did it, how he got help from his subordinates. For a second, the Detective was worried they were going to expel him right then and there...but they just started laughing.

After a few minutes of Kokichi laughing along with the judges, he graciously bowed and headed off the opposite side of the stage, but instead of disappearing like everyone else he stayed there, obviously waiting for Shuichi to go. With a deep breath, the Detective brought out his notes and the projector screen came down for him to use the slideshow he’d created. And as he stood, waiting for the judges to finish their documents, what his mother said came back to him...Show him. For a while he’d been struggling with how to start his presentation, but now with Kokichi watching him, he knew exactly what to do.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, when I was tasked with solving a case for this presentation...an upperclassman recommended that I investigate someone I knew. Got close to them to learn about them and expose who they are beneath their mask. However, whether by my own principles...or maybe even a fated future relationship...I couldn’t do it. I’d never do it. So, I now present to you almost a year’s worth of blood, sweat, and more tears than I’d care to admit.”

Laughter rang out through the hall, and he smiled a little when he saw the judges chuckling with him. During a brief pause to compose himself, he looked to the side, and saw Kokichi watching him with wide eyes...Good. That was what he wanted. The Detective took another deep breath and readied himself.

“20 years ago, a teenage girl called Fuyuki Ritsuko went missing on 16/12/1998. 3 days later, her body was found hanging from a tree with her wrists slit. Upon investigation, the police ruled the case a murder, however it soon became a cold case as no killer was found. 20 years later, I opened this case under the advice of my Uncle, and worked closely with Officers Okamoto and Nakamura to finally give Ritusko the peace she deserves.” He paused the clear his throat again.

“When Ritsuko was found, her wrists were slit, and she was hanging from a tree not far from her home. Following the evidence given to me, as well as information from her mother, I narrowed down a list of 7 suspects to 5, then to 3, and then to 2. I interrogated all of them, and despite coming so close, I stopped short. I had 2 suspects, but it was impossible for either of them to have done it. I hit a dead end.”

Shuichi took a deep breath, and let the crowd speculate where this was going. He noticed that Kokichi was frowning, waiting for him to continue since he’d seen how happy the Detective was when he’d come in that day.

“That’s when someone very close to me gave me an idea. What...if it wasn’t murder.” A gasp rang out, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“So I went back, looked over everything I’d been given...that’s when I noticed it. Nothing had been given to me on the girl herself. So I went back, spoke to her mother, only to discover that through Middle School and High school, this poor young girl had been bullied and tormented. Upon reading her diary, I found that these three girls bullied her until she didn’t want to leave the house, her friends abandoned her, she couldn’t tell her mother because she wouldn’t understand...then it got too much.”

He paused again, taking deep breaths to calm himself. It was awful, it was such an awful thing to happen and he could feel himself shaking. Part of him wanted desperately to just run into Kokichi’s arms...But he needed to conclude.

“I conclude, that on 16/12/1998, Fuyuki Ritsuko went into the forest nearby her house, and took her own life, to escape years and years of torment. A young, bright girl...taken from the world because others couldn’t just let her live her life. A cruel, cruel joke was played, and now they must live with the fact they drove her to it. Officer Okamoto told me that Ritusko’s mother will decide whether to press charges, but she has said that she’s happy that her daughter is finally happy. Thank you.”

Shuichi bowed at the waist, and when he looked up...people were crying, especially two of the judges had streams running down their faces. He smiled softly, and stepped off the stage, where he met with Kokichi, who was waiting for him looking like his world had just been flipped upside down.

“You...need to...talk to you…” He spat out, struggling with his words.

The Detective nodded, and let himself be guided to a small empty corridor away from the stage, and for a while they just started at each other in silence. It was tense...but not in the sexual way he’d become accustomed to with Kokichi, it was nervous, as if they were both afraid to break the silence and fuck up. In the end, Shuichi figured this was the best chance he had.

“Kokichi. Can I start? If I wasn’t clear out there, then I need to make it clearer.”

“Yeah…” He nodded, looking at him through his hair.

“I never, ever, ever wanted to expose you. Kyoko mentioned it at the start of the year, but I never, not even for a second, considered doing that to you. And when I made that note, it’s because at the start of us knowing each other you lied and lied about everything, and I had no idea where I was. Writing it down was the only way I could keep track. I never wanted to hurt you.”

Once it was all out between them, Kokichi finally looked up at him and Shuichi sighed with relief when it seemed that it had finally sunken in. He waited for a second, before taking a deep breath himself.

“I...I shouldn’t have reacted like I did...I just got so scared...I thought you were gonna betray me like she did...I wasn’t thinking...I tried...I tried to justify it to myself...and I hurt us both...I’m...I’m sorry…”

The Detective could tell that he was terrified, he obviously wasn’t used to hurting people on accident like he had, let alone apologising for it. But really...Shuichi didn’t want him to apologise he just wanted him to forgive him. In a fit of fear for their future, he pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m sorry.” He whispered, losing control of his mouth as tears slid down his face into purple hair.

“Wha-what are you sorry for?! I’m the one who was an ass and didn’t listen. I thought I was getting better thanks to you...I guess I still have a lot to learn.”

“We never stop learning...do you forgive me?”

“Course I do idiot. Do you forgive me?”

“Heh…” He coughed and smirked. “Course I do idiot.”

Kokichi let out a quiet laugh, and pulled him into a hard, bruising kiss. It had been actual weeks since they’d touched each other, and he could feel all of the pent up tension melting away as the smaller boy pushed him back against the wall and pressed his tongue into his mouth. Shuichi’s hands found their way into the purple hair he loved so much, and it was much too soon that he was pulling away and smirking at him.

“God I’ve missed you…” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’ve missed you too.” He whispered back. “Come back to my room?”

“Of course.”


	22. Make up, make out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Shuichi decide they need to make up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly done here people!  
> But there is still the epilogue.  
> Be ready for make up sex!   
> It's coming!

He was pulled away so hard that Shuichi worried he was about to have his arm pulled off. That being said, he wouldn’t complain if he did, as long as it was Kokichi. As they ran through the school, barely able to keep their hands off of each other, Kaede and Make spotted them and pulled them to a stop.

“Hey guys! You both did amazing today!” Kaede grinned.

“Thanks, so did you two! I told you you’d be fine Kaede.”   


“Kaito’s holding a party in his dorm later...but I get the feeling you two are gonna be busy for the night. Soo we’ll let him know you’re both busy.” Maki smirked, starting to pull her girlfriend away.

“I’m glad you two worked yourselves out!” Kaede called as they left.

“You know she came to my room and called me out?” The smaller boy chuckled.

“Did she?! I’m sorry, I told her not to say anything.”   
  
“It’s kinda funny, we ended up together because of her coming to me again and again, and here we are, back together because she kept coming back.”

Without anymore words being said, only quiet giggles, Shuichi was dragged down the hall, back to the smaller boy’s room where he pushed him forcefully into the door, pushing his hips up in to his boyfriend’s. Normally, the Detective would be hyper aware that someone could come out of their room and see them drying humping against a door, but as of right now he couldn’t give a shit. Their tongues danced between their mouths producing wet, gasping moans, and he started to feel himself getting hard, as well as Kokichi starting to attempt to get the door open.

“Aaah~ K-Kokichi~!” He whined into his mouth, gasping as he fell back into the room. 

Shuichi stumbled back and hit the floor, trying to get to his feet as the smaller boy shut and locked the door. He soon found himself being bushed back towards the bed, Kokichi smirking at him with such a lust filled gaze he could make him drool. 

“I’m gonna ride you so hard, until your cum fills my ass~” He grinned at Shuichi’s growing blush. “And then I’m gonna fuck you over and over again until you scream.” 

“Kokichi!” The Detective gasped, his hips jumping of their own accord.

“Oh woooow~ so eagre~! Maybe I should use cock ring on you again~! No wait! I have an even better idea~!”

Shuichi watched as the smaller boy sauntered over to his wardrobe and pulled out a box he’d become very familiar with, and pulled out some very familiar items. Those blue scarves that Kokichi liked to tie, gag and blind him with and then...oh god...the vibrator he’d used after the Talent Show. 

“I was thinking~ I could get a little revenge for that night~! You know the one.” He did. “So stand up and bend over!”

Had Shuichi been a weaker man, he probably would have cum right then and there at his boyfriend’s authoritative voice, but luckily he had enough sense in him to do as he was told, pushing his still clothed ass out towards Kokichi. The smaller boy sighed appreciatively and ran his hands over his cheeks. This was...different?

“You’re so gorgeous~!” He sang, before yanking the Detective’s pants down...not off...just to his knees.

“Wha-what are you...Ah!”

Without explanation, Kokichi pushed two, suddenly very slick fingers, into his ass, making Shuichi gasp and fall forward onto the bed. He fingered him open at a brutal pace, and if the Detective had been the same virgin he’d been at the start of the year, he couldn’t imagine the pain he’d experience. But as he was now, there was still pain, but it only served to arouse him more.

“There we are~!” The Supreme Leader purred when he was satisfied.

“Wha-what are you going to  _ DO _ !?” 

Shuichi cried out as something else, the vibrator he presumed, was pushed into him until it was snuggly sat in his ass. He was fully aware that his boyfriend had the controller, and he couldn’t imagine what he was going to do with it. What he wasn’t ready for however, was Kokichi smacking his ass and pulling his pants back up.

“Alright. Now strip for me.” He smirked, sitting on the bed.

They passed each other, as Shuichi stood in the centre of the room, looking at his boyfriend curiously. He had not been expecting to do a strip tease but here they were. The Detective stood for a second, trying to compose himself, when a sharp buzz ripped through his body from he vibrator, which had been pushed against his prostate.

“Aaah!” He whined, knees almost giving out.

“Come on~ don’t wanna keep me waiting~” Kokichi smirked, turning it off.

So that’s the game he wanted to play then. Shuichi felt a little excited at the idea, especially since his boyfriend seemed to want to start straight at the strongest setting, so he stripped down, going slow enough that he seemed satisfied, but would still use the vibrator on him cause that felt good! Eventually, once he was totally naked, apart from the necklace resting on his chest, and once Kokichi himself had stripped, he sat on the bed, one leg over the other, and held his hand out to him.

“Good job~! Now let’s get you ready hmm~?” 

The Detective followed the smaller boy’s guidance, allowing him to position him exactly how he wanted, which meant he was had his arms above his head tied with one of the scarves. He watched him, golden eyes burning with curiosity. The Vibrator was still in his ass, and now he had no way to touch his dick, which was achingly hard at this point, and Kokichi was smirking with an almost predatory expression. 

“Reeaady~?”

“Wha-what are you going to do…?”

“All you have to do~ Is watch.” 

Shuichi opened his mouth to question, until the smaller boy made a show of pouring lube over his fingers and started trailing them around his hole. He couldn’t believe it, and the Detective strained against his restraints in a poor attempt to get his hands on his boyfriend. Watching him finger himself open was intoxicating to say the least, especially when he moaned without worry for who was on either side of them. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready yet~ Do you think I am?”

The Detective whined, and with a smirk the smaller boy turned the Vibrator on, making him arch his back and cry out in uncensored pleasure. His hips were moving on their own, jerking up into an invisible body desperate for contact. As soon as he felt like he was finally going to cum, the vibrator stopped, and Shuichi gasped for breath, staring at his boyfriend with dark eyes.

“You know I could make you beg? But I won’t!”

“Please...please don’t make me beg…” Shuichi sighed.

Instead of answering, Kokichi pulled his fingers out of himself, and positioned his ass over the Detective’s dick, slowly circling his hips. If Shuichi had access to his hands, he would have grabbed the smaller boy’s hips and dragged him down, but he didn’t, so he had to wait as Kokichi slowly sat on his dick, groaning like a pornstar the whole way.

“God you feel so big in me~! Like you’re gonna rip me in fucking half~!” 

“Ko-kokichi...as much as I like hearing you talk dirty...I don’t like the idea of hurting you that badly.”

“Eh. It was worth a try. Don’t worry, you’re big but not  _ that  _ big. Besides, I prepared myself well enough!” He rolled his hips, groaning as Shuichi’s dick hit his prostate almost immediately. 

The smaller boy had prepared himself, he’d watched him, and yet he still felt so tight around him that he felt like all of his brain functions had shut down apart from his Libido. After a few seconds of Kokichi just riding him, suddenly the vibrator buzzed to life again, sending shocks up his spine and straight into his dick. Despite the intense pleasure coursing through his veins like acid, Shuichi managed to have the presence of mind to dig his heels into the bed so he could push his hips up to meet his boyfriend’s...which resulted in a lot of wet slapping noises and both of the screaming each other’s names until they came over each other. Mainly Shuichi though.

“Th...that was…” The Detective sighed, smiling lazily at the boy above him.

“Now now~” He smirked, leaning down to him and turning the vibrator off. “I’m not done with you yet. We have a whole week to make up for cause we were stupid and didn’t communicate enough.”

“Wow~” Was all the Detective could manage, his hand coming up to rest on the dice charm.

***

After hours and hours of the two of them fucking each other, Shuichi’s body had finally had enough. He was aching all over, his ass hurt, his back hurt, he was sticky, he needed a shower...but good god if he wasn’t the happiest boy in the world. The smaller boy had finally released him from his bindings, and was giggling like crazy.

“Come on, come on, you need to shower, I need to shower, then we’re going to your room, cause I can’t be bothered to change my sheets.”

The Detective whined, but allowed himself to be dragged into the shower. He wasn’t entirely sure which of them had been fucked more, but he was pretty sure it was him, and the Detective was feeling a constant wet slide down his legs. Shuichi clung to his boyfriend as he cleaned him, and at one point the smaller boy collected the mixture of their cum to his fingers and smirked at him.

“Look at you~ So dirty~!”

Without really thinking, Shuichi grabbed his hand and pulled the boy’s fingers into his mouth and licked them clean. It was a simple action, but it was so dirty that it made Kokichi giggle hysterically and pull his hand away.

“No I feel bad now! I feel like I’ve tainted the purity of Shuichi Saihara!”

“Not to upset you but you kind of have.” The Detective grinned, running his hand down his boyfriend’s chest.

“Stop stop, I don’t know how much more your ass can take and if you keep doing that then I won’t hold back.”

“Well why don’t you leave my ass alone.” He whispered, pressing kissing to his jaw.   
  
“Ugh~ I love you but I’ve turned you into a sex maniac. What’s your plan darling~?”

“Fuck my mouth? Please Kokichi? I wanna feel what it’s like.” He sighed, kissing his way down his neck, chest to his groin.

“Aaah...you can barely suck my dick, what makes you think you can handle me fucking your mouth?” Kokichi ran his fingers through the taller boy’s hair.

“Please? If I can’t do it, I’ll tell you!”

“Mmm...if you’re sure, then I won’t deny you.”

Since this was Kokichi he was with, he made sure his boyfriend was positioned the right way to make sure he was as uncomfortable as possible. When he was certain he was ok, he allowed Shuichi do what he wanted, which started with him pressing kisses to his half hard dick.

“Mmm~”

The Detective wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s cock, his heart thumping at the feeling and taste on his tongue. He closed his eyes and breathed steadily through his nose, doing everything Kokichi had told him to. Soon the purple haired boy’s legs were shaking, and he was clearly struggling to stop himself from moving his hips and he pressed his fist into the wall in front of him.

“Ah..” Shuichi sighed, pulling off him briefly. “You can move. I told you I want you to do it.”

“Oh Shuichi~” He ran his fingers through his hair again, tugging on his ahoge. “I’m gonna fuck up that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“That’s what I was hoping~”

After that comment, all self control in the smaller boy seemed to snap, and Shuichi found his mouth being roughly filled again, his back hitting the wall behind him. He’d never done anything like this, but as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of Kokichi fucking his mouth like his life depended on it, he vaguely decided they would have to do this again.  In the end the smaller boy didn’t last very long at all, and it only took a few thrusts into the wet cavern of his boyfriend’s mouth before he came, pulling out to paint his face and lips white. The black haired boy opened his eyes, wide and confused, as he touched where Kokichi had released over him.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” He gasped. “God...you look gorgeous.”

“I love you.” The Detective spat out, trying to keep his eyes open.

The smaller boy stopped in his tracks, and Shuichi suddenly realised that he hadn’t said that since he first confessed to him, and neither had Kokichi. He didn’t know why they hadn’t said it, it was just something they didn’t feel was needed. But now that those three words had escaped his lips, Shuichi found himself anticipating hearing them back.

“Even though I’m an idiot who jumps to conclusions way too easily?”

“Even so.” The Detective ran his hand up his thigh.

“Mmmm~ I guess I love you too then.”

Shuichi smiled to himself, exhaustion finally settling in as the smaller boy cleaned them both properly this time. He could hear him saying things, but none of it was going into his head.

Kokichi could tell the taller boy was already half asleep, so he kept talking, thanking him for bringing him out of himself, for helping him make friends, for helping him come to terms with the fact that he doesn’t need to lie to feel safe. That he could feel safe just lying in his boyfriend’s arms. The purple haired boy wondered if it’d be a good idea to move Shuichi like this, so instead of going to his room like originally planned, he sat him in his desk chair while he changed the bed sheets. Once that was done, he pulled him under them, then kept him close, allowing him to wrap his arms around his middle. Kokichi never thought he’d be into this kind of domesticity...and yet here he was...finding it the most comforting feeling in the world right now.


	23. A Vision of The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi graduate Hope's Peak into the world.

It felt odd to be leaving these gates for the last time, but Shuichi was ready to go into the adult world now. 18 years old, one of Hope’s Peak’s Detectives, already with job prospects that weren’t riding on his uncle and father’s business. As soon as she’d left two years earlier, Kyoko had set up her own Private Detective business and had reached out to the younger boy towards the end of his third year, offering him a place with her as she believed they could work well together. So Kirigiri&Saihara Detective agency had really gotten off the ground in the past few months. He didn’t know where she’d moved to after she graduated in his first year, but after a passing comment about Makoto he figured she and her best friend had moved in together.

Kaede and Maki had moved into an apartment together just down the hall from himself; even Kiibo and Kaito were the local Bachelors on their apartment floor. It was nice having the people who had been with him through his education still around him, especially since Kaede would often come over for lunch when he wasn’t working so they could catch up on how they were doing. 

The best part though, was the day after graduation when Kokichi grabbed him by the shirt collar and...he wanted to say demanded but it was more like he begged him to move in with him as soon as possible.

***

“Shuichi!” He’d gasped, as soon as they found out they’d officially graduated at the top of their class.

“Kokichi? Is something wrong?” The Detective raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to his dorm, bags packed and ready for them to be taken back to his parents house. 

“God you look so sexy in skinny jeans and tight shirts…” 

That had been the last thing he’d expected to come out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and they’d been together for just over two years so people would have thought he could predict what the smaller boy would say. But no. He was still as surprising as always.

“Ah, thank you Kokichi. Is that all you wanted to say?” He smiled softly, fiddling with his necklace.

“What? Oh no! No I um...I…” The Supreme Leader went bright red.

“Babe?” He pushed his hair behind his ear, the nickname rolling off his tongue.

“I...move in with me? Please? I have an apartment that I went to whenever I wasn’t here. It’s nice, and my organisation covers the rent!” 

At first, Shuichi could only chuckle at the broken speech that tumbled out of his boyfriend’s mouth, but then it really sunk in what he was asking. Kokichi...wanted him to live with him?! He took a deep breath, yet excitement took over and he pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug.

“Yes! Yes of course I will! I mean...I’ll need to go home first. Introduce you to my parents and all that. I don’t think they’ll stop me, I mean Kirigiri has offered me a job with her, and that’s here in Tokyo so.”

“Wait you have a job already?” Kokichi’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, she messaged me earlier today when I was packing. Told me to let her know when I get to Tokyo properly.”

“That’s…” He giggled. “That’s amazing! Shuichi that’s so great! So long as you don’t investigate me~?”

“I promise. If the police open up a case against you, I’ll do what I can to keep you out of prison.”

“Aaaaw Baby~!"

Without any more words, the smaller boy pushed him back into his room and proceeded to fuck him hard between the cases.

***

Months passed since that moment, until the two of them had been living together for just over a year, and Shuichi was currently sat at his kitchen table, looking over the notes Kyoko had given him for a new case with a cup of coffee next to him, fingers gently rubbing circles over the Dice charm. His boyfriend was currently out with his organisation, probably trying to pull a stupid prank on a random high class person, which left him alone with himself. He dropped his pen to the table, just as a soft knock came from the door. Kokichi had a key so it definitely wasn’t him.

“Just a second!” He called as he opened the door. “Kaede hey! You didn’t say you were coming over?”

“Sorry! Spur of the moment thing! I knew Kokichi had been gone for a while so I came to see how you were doing?”

“Aw, I’m fine, really. Missing him even though it’s only been a few days. Come in, do you want tea or coffee or something?” He let her inside and shut the door behind her.

“I mean...I’ll have some tea if you’re making some.”

“Sure!”

He moved his now empty coffee cup, and poured some boiling water into a teapot. The Detective listened to her talk about Maki’s various jobs, as well as her own concerts that had gone extremely well. Shuichi set the tea down for them, and pulled his knees up to his chest, fingers at his necklace in his usual habit.

“Sooo~ how are things between you two~?”

“They’re as usual. He should be back today which will be nice. It seems weird not being in Hope’s Peak, even though it’s been so long, I kind of miss my teacher to be honest?”

“You mean the guy who kept falling over all the time?”

“Well, yes...but he could be very entertaining when he wanted to be.” Shuichi chuckled at the stunned look on his friend’s face.

“Ah well, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind you going back to visit him at some point.”

The two of them laughed and he decided to clear up his notes as she talked about when Kaito had accidentally walked in on her and Maki...having some fun. The two girls had been out for a few drinks, and when they got back, they must have forgotten to lock the door behind them after they went to the bedroom.

“We were so into it that we didn’t even here him come in! He opened the door with my face between her legs and her with a vibrator inside me.” She giggled.

“Oh my god I can’t believe that. Hasn’t the boy had enough torture.” Shuichi chuckled.

“I know. He told us about that…”

“He had a crush on Maki didn’t he?”

“Yeah. I felt kind of bad, but he told me not to. Apparently it was his fault for not manning up enough to tell her." She smiled softly.

“That’s the kind of guy he is though.” He paused and sniggered. “D’you think him and Kiibo will end up having a thing.” 

The idea of that sent Kaede into fits of giggles until she was struggling to breathe and had her head on the table. Shuichi took her empty cup off of her before she dropped it, and smiled when he heard keys in the door. 

“My darling~! I’m home.” Kokichi sang, dropping his stuff in the corridor. 

“I’m in the kitchen! Kaede’s here.”

The smaller boy poked his head into the kitchen, an obvious fake scowl on his face as his eyes fell on the blonde girl, who gave him her usual gracious smile.

“Shuichi…? Are you cheating on me with her? Am I not enough for you?!” He gasped, fake tears filling his eyes.

“Mmm. Yes, cause after four years of dating you, and a year of living together I’m gonna choose now to cheat on you.” Shuichi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I know~! I was kidding~! Hey Kaede, how ya doing~?”

“I’m good, thank you Kokichi.” She smiled softly, which only widened when she saw an expression of Kokichi’s face. “I should probably get going. See you two love birds later.” 

She left the two of them alone, recalling a conversation she’d had with the purple haired boy a little over a month ago.

_ “Kaede!”  _

_ “Is something wrong? Is it Shuichi?" _

_ “No no nothing’s wrong! I just need some advice!” _

_ “Advice…?” _

_ “I um...I want to...I was thinking of…” _

Shuichi watched his friend leave the apartment, letting the door click shut behind her. As he was wondering what that was about, Kokichi grabbed his hand and took him into the sitting room. He seemed oddly serious, which told the Detective that either something was wrong, or whatever he was about to say was extremely important. Shuichi took anything important that Kokichi had to say seriously, as it often meant he was opening up about himself that would never be said out loud otherwise. The two of them sat on the sofa, facing each other, but the smaller boy had his eyes on a small black box sitting in his hands.

“Um...so I struggled how to word this at first...but I know I can talk to you about anything...so this shouldn’t be as hard as it is…” He took a deep breath. “We’ve been together for...over four years...almost five now...and um...you...you mean the world to me…”

Shuichi ducked his head down a little to try and catch his boyfriend’s eyes, only to see them wide as he seemed to try and plan out what he wanted to say.

“It’s ok. Take your time.” He mumbled, gently placing a hand on his cheek.

“Right...so um...I know we’re still...still pretty young but...I know I want us to stay together for as long as we can stand each other...So um...I guess what I’m trying to ask is...will...will you be…”

The smaller boy seemed to decide that his actions would properly get his intentions across, and he opened the small box in his hand. Inside sat a simple silver ring. Nothing intricate, nothing exciting, and yet Shuichi suddenly understood exactly what he was asking. Tears flooded his eyes and his hands covered his mouth.

“Like I said, we’re still teenagers...I mean we’re 19 so...you don’t have to say yes but...I um...I wanted you to know...that one day in the future...I want us to be...I want to…”

The Detective pulled his boyfriend into a tight hug, crying tears of excitement and happiness into his shoulder. He held him close, and he could feel Kokichi go stiff underneath him, as if he couldn’t tell what exactly what his reaction meant.

“Yes. Of course I will. And we’ll do it when we’re ready!” He coughed, and wiped the tears away.

The smaller boy sighed happily, taking the ring out and sliding it onto the Detective’s finger gently. He’d never imagined himself in this position, especially with Kokichi, and yet here he was, a ring on his finger and his now fiance dragging him to the bedroom.

“Mmmm~ what’re you doing?” He purred, letting himself be pushed down onto their bed.

“I’m gonna ride you so hard and cum aaaaaaaaall~ over your face and chest~!”

“Mmm~! Please do!”

In all honesty, he really loved it when Kokichi marked him this way, in a weird way it made him feel beautiful. Shuichi pulled his fiance into a deep kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths as they hurriedly stripped eachother out of their clothes, grinding their steadily growing erections against each other. 

“Aaah...ah! Kokichi! Tu-turn around!” 

The smaller boy did as he was told, and after a frantic minute of trying to grab the lube in the drawer from an awkward angle, he managed to properly cover his fingers enough to slowly side them into him with...surprising ease.

“Kokichi…? Did you finger yourself earlier?” He looked up at him.

“Mmm~! I may have had a little time on the drive home.” 

“How thoughtful~” 

The taller boy slid the second finger up into him, making Kokichi cry out...or it was more like a really loud groan. The kind of thing you’d hear in a weird porno, and Shuichi never really considered himself to be into that kind of thing, but he couldn’t deny the sharp stab of pleasure that went straight to his dick as he stretched his fiance. 

“Mmmm~! Hurry uuuuup~!” The smaller boy whined above him.

“Shut up and be patient.” Shuichi growled, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other boy’s cock.

“Aaaah~! Faster~! Pleeeaase~!” The Supreme Leader begged, a trail of spit sliding down his chin.

The Detective made sure he was happy with how Kokichi was prepared, and as nice as it would be to feel his tight ass squeezing him as he came, he didn’t want that now. Now he had a plan forming in his head, a plan to give Kokichi a taste of his own medicine. He wanted to edge him like he’d done that day a few years ago under the table in his classroom. 

“Aaah….! Shu-Shuichi! I’m...I’m gonna…!”

“Oh no you don’t!” He wrapped his hand tightly around the base of his fiance’s dick.

“Wha-what?! Whyyyy?” Kokichi whined.

“Not yet. Not until I’m inside you, and not until I say so.” 

“But...but...I wannaaaa…”

“Not until I say so.”

The smaller boy sighed, trying to grip onto Shuichi’s chest despite there being obviously nothing for him to hold on to. He gently held his hips as he lowered himself onto the Detective’s dick, obviously wanting to go faster but not wanting to disobey his fiance which was odd but not unpleasant. Kokichi was usually the one giving orders, so it was nice to see him being taken down a little. 

“Mm~! So big~!”

“You always say that but I’m not that big!”

“You are! Oh god you are! You have no idea! The only dick you’ve seen is mine!” He rolled his hips.

“Ah! I know but...but...o-ooh~!”

The Detective’s words got lost as his mind was taken over by Kokichi, and only Kokichi. His beautiful, stubborn fiance who pretended that he was still as good at lying to him like he used to be. The Supreme Leader moved his hips more and more, and Shuichi could tell he was struggling to stay in control by the sharp snapping of his hips. Out of curiosity, he shifted the angle of his hips slightly; the next time Kokichi dropped down onto him the smaller boy screamed and dug his nails into his chest.

“Oh fuck! Oh fuck fuck fuck! Harder! Let me cum! Fucking let me cum!”

“Mmmm~ beg for it~”

“No...no no no don’t make me beg~!”

“Beg for me Kokichi~” He paused, then smirked. “Beg for me Kokichi Saihara.” 

“Aa-aaah! Ok! Ok! Please babe! Please let me cum! I’ll do anything!”

“Well done baby. Now…” He leaned up to his ear and took his hand off his dick. “Cum for me?”

Kokichi gave a couple more heavy drops onto him, before he finally gave in and released over Shuichi’s chest and stomach, even somehow managing to get some on his face. The Supreme Leader’s already pretty tight ass tightened more, pulling Shuichi down over the edge with him, his vision whiting out as he came hard.

“I love you...I love you so much.” He hadn’t realised it before, but Kokichi was sobbing.

“Are you ok? Did I hurt you?”

“No...No god no...but uh...Kokichi Saihara sounds great…” He sniffled.

“Sorry, I just kind of...it came out.”

“It works. Kokichi Saihara. Husband to the greatest Detective.” He giggled.

Shuichi tried to pull him closer, so they could sleep, but Kokichi was determined to at least get him into the shower first. Some things never changed. Once they were both clean, the smaller boy finally let him slide into bed, deciding they should nap before going out for dinner. 

“I can’t believe you want to marry me.” He giggled sleepily.

“How could I not? You’re gorgeous, smart, funny, and you broke down all my walls without even realising. We can wait a while obviously, whenever we’re ready.” 

Shuichi smiled softly and looked at the ring wrapped around his finger, still not quite believing that this was happening. He couldn’t wait to tell his parents and Kaede and the others, knowing full well that Kaito would want to throw some sort of party for them. When sleep finally pulled him down, he finally felt like he really had uncovered all of his fiance’s lies, and though Shuichi didn’t doubt would come up with more...he’d uncover all of them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every one who gave the story Kudos, everyone who posted really nice comments, and to everyone who supported me!  
> This was such a pleasure to write, I really enjoyed getting to properly know these characters and getting to interpret them in my own way.  
> Sadly the epilogue brings this story to a close, but I am considering doing a little development for Kaede and Maki's relationship.  
> My next story is in the works and is ready to upload next Thursday!  
> Look forward to it~!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I'm writing for this Fandom, and I'm a little bit nervous.  
> I'll admit I started writing this before I actually finished V3...  
> But I have finished it now! And I actually really enjoyed it!  
> I don't know why I started shipping SaiOuma...but I did.  
> I hope you enjoy this!   
> Follow me on Tumblr for story updates: https://thelittleleprechaun.tumblr.com/


End file.
